Angels of Death
by Holly183
Summary: Ezio's target in Venice is taken out by another assassin. He tails the killer and meets someone he never expected on his journey for revenge. -violence/gore, swearing in Italian, some sexy/suggestive material. -Reviews and critiques appreciated
1. Chapter 1

*This is the first fanfiction I have EVER published and was inspired by the video game Assassin's Creed II. Reviews would be most appreciated and I do not mind constructive criticism, compliments, or ideas. Let me know what you think and/or if I should continue with the story. Enjoy!

~Angels of Death~

The sound of terrified screams rose up from the cobblestone streets of Venice. Blood began to ooze and crawl eerily across the ground from a fresh corpse sprawled across the dust. The gore had already begun to stain the street a dark, bubbly, crimson. The killer who had once been perched on an adjacent beam from a nearby roof, had already disappeared. Brisk, agile footsteps rhythmically fled the crime scene. Shouts from other rooftops echoed as the assassin dodged oncoming arrows from enclosing guards. The hooded assailant sprinted across roof tiles, jumping and ducking from oncoming fire. The air was hot, stinging the lungs of the assassin who calculated their route of escape. A winded guard in pursuit aimed and fired his last arrow from his quiver. It zipped through the air and softly clinked as it barely grazed the armor of the killers right shoulder. He angrily cursed under his breath as his target continued to dash without falter toward the drop off of the building. The murderer took a trusting leap and soared over a busy street packed with oblivious towns people, shopping and hustling about, completely unaware of the assassin soaring above their heads. "That idiota will never make that jump! It is too far!" the captain of the guard bellowed in triumph. He watched as the hooded stranger began to slowly fall through the air under the weight of gravity, and in and instant just barely grasp the edge of an over hanging balcony. The assassin dangled above the dull roar of the city street, barely hanging on for dear life. With a soft grunt of strength, the killer pulled their body up and over the balcony into an artful crouch. The captain gawked in disbelief as his target gave a taunting smirk and bolted away across the rooftops. "That is impossible! Figlio di puttana! Take to the streets! We will cut the assassino off!"

The drumming of quick and agile feet became the only sound as the guards struggled to reform their units and track their target from below. The hooded assassin abruptly dropped and slid down the angled roof of an abandoned faction building, and dropped skillfully and safely onto a terrace hidden from site. "It takes a lot of skill to accomplish what you have just done..." the winded killer froze as the voice of a stranger muttered from behind. A young man had been following the assassin with the same amount of dexterity. He slowly rose from a crouched position on the far edge of the mezzanine, ready to withdraw his blade should the cornered stranger attack. "Turn... slowly," the young man forcefully instructed. To his surprise the stranger cooperated, raising their hands in surrender and slowly turned about-face to confront him. He was taken aback when he realized the fellow assassin was female, no older than he was; the long cape that had hidden her figure from the back now showed off her long and alluring legs confined by a short skirt. Her eyes were still hidden from under the dark hood. "What is your name..." he demanded, a little more politely this time. The woman did not move. A faint smirk immerged from her lips, " I do not wish to fight you... but you must answer my question. Tell me your name... I need to know your part in this signora." Her fingerless gloved hands reached for her leather hood and gracefully slid the dark fabric away from her heart shaped face.

"Ezio Auditore da Firenze. I knew you had been following me." She confidently walked toward Ezio with an attractive stride. Without hesitation Ezio revealed the hidden blade in his wrist warning her to keep her distance.

"Do you know me?" he asked cautiously, shifting his weight into position in case he needed to pounce.

She continued to advance towards him, "Who doesn't know of the most feared Assassino of all Italia. The killer who is brave enough to slaughter the most powerful and corrupted of men. There is nowhere to run from Ezio Auditore." His eyes narrowed as he tried to keep a clear mind in her presence, he did not trust this stranger.

"Speaking of assassins... you seem to be one yourself."

She gently shrugged one shoulder and smiled, "Perphaps."

"Then tell me signorina, who are you and whose side are you on?"

"I am on no ones side Ser Ezio... I am a citizen just like everyone else."

"Si, but not all citizens move across rooftops like you do ragazza. You certainly have the skills of a killer."

She once again smirked in his direction "Molto onorato," she playful thanked.

"You killed my target back at the piazza... how did you know he was a templar?"

The lady assassin ran a finger seductively down the wall to her right, "Hmmm?" she asked.

"That man you killed, he was a templar agent, a very powerful and dangerous man. How did you know who he was?"

"Trust me Sir Ezio, his occupation served little to my judgment that he needed to die. You will have to trust me..."

Ezio's heart began to beat quicker as the femme fatale grew closer. "I'm not so certain that I _should_ trust you..."

"Calm yourself," she laughed softly, "I have no intentions of harming you. I admire the work you've done." She had nearly closed the distance between the two of them when Ezio held up a haulting hand.

"That is far enough signora. Now explain yourself."

"Ezio... I know who you are... " He could see her dark brown eyes that matched her flowing chestnut hair. He caught himself starring at her figure, noticing how her lazy blouse loosely teased at her chest, how her hooded cape tied tightly up her midruff like a corset but left her beautiful legs exposed. The tight leather hugged her body like a second skin, clinging and accentuating her curves. Her eyes began to fill with sympathy, "I know what happened to you and your family." Ezio suddenly felt every muscle in his body tense at the mention of his loss. "I too understand the pain." Her features softened and Ezio withdrew himself from his once defensive stance and felt himself crumbling. She saw this and carefully approached him, his eyes fixed on the ground below his feet, searching for composure. It came in the form of her touch as she slid her right hand down the inside of his forearm, running her fingers over his metal arm bracer that contained his hidden blade. The tips of her fingers followed the metal contraption all the way to the tip of the blade that rested in his palm, ready to strike. Ezio trustingly withdrew his weapon and returned it to the hidden contraption against his wrist. She ever so gently examined his palm with her fingers, stroking every scar and calice. His hand instinctively closed around hers, unashamed of the blood that they had spilt. He hung his head with grief as he remembered the day he lost his family, the day his world had changed. Clearing his throat and raising his eyes to meet hers with bewilderment. She was so close now. He gazed at her face whose expression matched his. Her warm eyes looked right through him, he felt he somehow always knew this stranger.

"Who are you?" he finally murmured, with words almost a whisper.

"Alcina Rosalita Rossini," she muttered.

"How do you know about my family?"

"I was there the day that it happened. I was in the crowd and watched as you fled. That same day those men came and kidnapped my brother." Her entire presence had changed as she spoke. She was not the cold killer Ezio had assumed that she was; she was like him, a victim whose life had been stolen, a child forced to become an adult in moments and from that point would never be the same. For a brief instant his eyes locked with hers and without his control he placed a hand on her face. "Amoroso, I do not even know you, but I feel this is the closest I have felt to anyone in several years." Ezio looked from her eyes to her full, soft looking lips and felt his heartbeat quicken. He delicately held a finger to them foreshadowing the embrace of his own. Her soft expression awaited his kiss when she unexpectedly was flung against the adjacent wall and felt herself being pinned. He crushed his body against hers holding her hands in his above her head. His smell engulfed her as she released a sensual sigh. His hand suddenly clasped over her mouth, wide eyed and confused she realized his mood had shifted to that of stealth. The murmur of nearby voices drifted across the rooftops. "Stolti! Keep searching! The killer could not have gone far!"

"Alcina, do you know of a place were we can hide? The man you killed was rather important, they will be searching for you for many days." She looked over his shoulder into the distance judging their whereabouts. "Va bene, I will lead the way. Stay close..."

...

_Translations:_

_- idiota- idiot_

_- Figlio di puttana- son of a bitch_

_- da Firenze- from Florence_

_- signora- mam_

_- ragazza- girl_

_- molto onorato- very honored_

_- piazza- square_

_- amoroso- love_

_- stolti- fools_

_- va bene- alright_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dusk transformed the sky into a melody of colors that danced on the river ways of Venice. Ezio hardly had time to muse over the gold and purple colors that reflected many feet below him as he tailed Alcina across a hanging arbor. The hollering of the city guards had nearly disappeared as they balanced themselves on a narrow archway. A passing boatman on his gondola gasped in disbelief at the sight of the skulking assassins traveling overhead. Ezio's mind was full of wonder over this new stranger. His better judgment told him to be more alert and not trust her so easily, but how could he ignore the emotion he had felt when they touched, or the look in her eyes when she spoke to him. He may not have been the best at understanding women, but something in his heart told him she was deserving of his trust... for now. He watched her long figure sprinting ahead of him, how the tails of her cape flowed out behind her like wings of a hawk. His eyes admired her legs, her small frame... then suddenly she stopped. Ezio nearly collided into her due to his lack of "focus".

"Wait here, I will only be a moment," her voice broke the silence. Ezio took in a breath of relief that she had not noticed his brief clumsiness. "Va bene," he choked. She carefully crept ahead across the roof and slyly climbed down the north side of the building having memorized every hand grip and foot ledge. She disappeared for a moment then whistled back to Ezio that the area was clear. He peered over to edge to see her waiting directly below him in an alley. "Afraid of heights Ser Ezio?" she laughed.

"Ha! The lady assassin has a sense of humor," he joked as he maneuvered down the wall. "I may not be afraid of heights, but spiders are something else entirely," he smiled a boyish smile in her direction.

She scoffed at his joke, "To think, I heard so many stories of the handsome and vengeful killer Ezio Auditore... when truthfully he is bested by a spider," she shook her head in a teasing manner and continued to lead the way.

"Wait! I'm not really afraid of them, I was just... uhh... aspettare! ... so... did they really say I was handsome?" Alcina laughed to herself and ignored his comical flirting. Embarrassed with himself for his lack of suave, he quickly changed subjects, "I hope we are getting close signora, it is getting dark quickly."

"It is just ahead." They were obviously in the poor district of town; the ground was now dirt and gravel instead of stone and was scattered with wood and debris. She led him into a small dried up courtyard with an abandoned well that had clearly gone dry, forcing the surrounding neighbors to move elsewhere. "This is it," she gestured toward a tattered and shabby looking building to the right. Ezio examined the outer walls and boarded windows. A faded sign caught his eye, "Medico".

"An old doctor house?" he questioned.

"Si, if it's not to your liking I'm sure the guards could take you to a more suitable establishment. I've heard the prison is quite charming."

"As long as there are no spiders," he winked. He noticed her brief smile as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear._ "Merda, my technique is rusty! It has been far too long since I have been around a woman who has made me this nervous,"_ he cursed in his mind. She interrupted his silent abuse as she struggled with moving a large beam blocking the doorway.

"Allow me bella," he lifted the board high enough so she could reach through a splintered hole and pick the lock from the inside. "Aperto," she smirked as the frayed door swung open with a pitiful groan.

"Impressive..." he took one last look around the courtyard and shut the moaning, flimsy, door behind him, trapping them both in the dark, musky, building. His senses were heightened in the darkness. The first thing he noticed was the smell; it reeked of chemicals that nearly made his head spin. Some of the medical odors he could name, others however were foreign. He could feel the dampness and muggy feeling that hung in the air, and hear the sound of Alcina's nearby feet, then the quick strike of a match. She lit a candle in the far corner of the room and used it to start a small fire in the homemade flame pit. He could now take in the flickering sights of their temporary hideout. Shelves lined the room with bottles, jars, and dead plants. The walls and ceiling were stained a smoky black, most likely from a tragic fire. Ezio took a step in her direction and cringed to the sound of crunching glass under his boots. The floor was littered with broken jars and debris long since abandoned. He noticed she had made certain areas more livable by hanging documents and other papers on the walls and even a pallet of blankets on the floor that didn't appear to be too comfortable.

"Is this where you live?"

She stirred the fire with a splintered board, "I hideout here occasionally when I need to be out of sight." She clapped some ashes off of her hands and sat down near the fire. He gazed at her through the tranquil orange glow of the flames.

"Why did you kill him today," he finally spoke.

"hmm?" she sighed.

"The agent, why did you kill him? You act as though you have forgotten."

"I _am_ trying to forget."

"I do not understand signora."

"I lied to you Ezio." Ezio felt a twinge of caution. Was she not someone who could be trusted after all? Perhaps this was a trap, and he had fallen right into it completely off guard. "My name is not Alcina Rossini... my last name is Gavino." Gavino? Why did that sound so familiar?

"My father used to work with a man named Gavino... Enzo Gavino. They worked together at my fathers bank."

There was a pause as she flicked a splinter of wood into the fire. "Enzo Gavino was my father," she muttered. All at once the pieces began to fit. All the years of his childhood were spent believing his father was a banker when in fact he was an assassin. Enzo must have been a close alley to his family and raised his daughter Alcina to complete his work should anything happen to him. "He always wanted me to be such a proper lady," she chuckled at some private joke, "I hated the etiquette classes he forced me to take. I would sneak out all the time to avoid them and go play with the boys. I loved running through the street, playing ball, I even picked fights when I had to. Father was furious when I came home one day with a bleeding lip and bruised eye." Ezio smiled as memories of his own childhood came to mind.

"I remember you," Ezio smiled. She looked up at him with a half smile and blushed slightly. "When our fathers worked together they would tell us to go play in the street." Ezio pointed at her and smirked, "You _were_ just like one of the boys. I remember you clobbering a poor boy for teasing your younger brother. Oh yes, I certainly remember you now!" He chuckled as he remembered the young, scrawny, scarecrow of a girl from Florence pummeling a boy twice her size. Ezio came to join her by the fire pit sitting directly across from her. She noticed him wincing slightly as he sat down on the dirty stone floor.

"Are you alright?"

"Si, I had a run-in with a brute of a guard yesterday... a rather large brute at that."

"Let me have a look."

"Onestamente, I am fine. I will see a doctor if it gets worse."

She raised an eyebrow in an annoyed fashion, "Where are you injured?"

"I was nicked right here, but it is only a small scratch, I am fine caro," he pointed with two fingers to a place below his left ribs and cringed momentarily as he applied pressure.

"I do not believe you. Let me have a look," she was already at his side waiting for him to reveal the wound. He rolled his eyes at her worry and slipped his hood onto his shoulders. She looked away to give him some privacy. When she returned her gaze to him he was standing up and had removed his cape and armor, now displaying his halfway buttoned silk shirt, pants, and boots. He sat down slowly this time and tried to hide a pained groan.

"Try not to take advantage of me bella madonna, I am feeling rather weak all of a sudden," he smiled.

"Ragazzo stupido..." she mumbled under her breath.

He brought a hand to his heart and hung his head, "You wound me with your cruel words donna."

She sighed, "You should be more worried about the wound bleeding on your side! How long ago did you say this happened?"

"Yesterday... or maybe longer..." he shrugged with an embarrassed expression.

"It has reopened and will need stitches," she began to search the shelves for her tools, squinting in the warm flickering light.

"I truly am fine."

"Ha! Have you even looked at it?" Ezio peered down through the top of his shirt and saw the 4 inch gash that began to leak fresh drops of blood.

"merda..." he sighed. She returned to her spot beside him with a rag, a small box, and one of the few unbroken bottles from the shelf. He sat cross-legged in front of her examining her face in the warm glow of the fire. She swallowed hard as she suddenly began to pay closer attention to his muscular chest that was now revealed under his partially unbuttoned shirt. He caught her stare and unhurriedly undid the bottom buttons of his shirt. She was finding it harder and harder to keep her focus as he be began presenting more and more of his chiseled olive skin, his eyes never leaving her face. Her nerves were racing making the faint crackle of the fire place sound like a blazing wildfire as her heartbeat pounded. She delicately held the opening of his shirt in her fingers and followed the seam up to his collar bone opening it carefully trying not to touch his beautiful skin. The silky material gently slid down his shoulders just enough so that his sculpted chest and lean abs were exposed. Once again his smell engulfed her and she fought for composure. She cleared her throat to chase away any "distracting thoughts" as she examined the bleeding gash more closely. It was a clean cut, easily mended. She opened the bottle and applied a decent amount of fluid to the rag. The terrible smell of the chemical helped clear her head, "This will burn at first but it will prevent against infection and dull the pain."

"You are sure you know what you are doing?"

"Trust me Ser Ezio, I have taken care of myself for a long time now. Sewing up wounds has become second nature to me."

"Sounds like you need to learn how to duck." She spitefully pressed the rag against his wound forcing him to jump and curse loudly.

"Hold this there firmly," she instructed as she quickly threaded a long and curved needle. Ezio cringed in discomfort at the sight. He quickly began starting conversation to take his mind off the throbbing in his side.

"You still haven't told me why you killed that templar."

"It's a long story," she huffed as she untwined some extra slack of string.

"On the contrary, a long story would be a relief at the moment."

"This one isn't the happiest of stories..." her voice trailed off as she removed the blood spotted rag from Ezio's gash. Her expression made him understand the _real_ question that he should be asking.

"Alcina... what happened to your family?"

...

_Translations:_

_- va bene- okay_

_- aspettare- wait_

_- merda- shit_

_- bella- pretty girl_

_- aperto- open_

_- onestamente- honestly_

_- caro- dear_

_- bella madonna- beautiful lady_

_- ragazzo stupido- stupid boy_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alcina sterilized the needle and thread that she held nimbly between her fingers and pondered over her next words. Ezio leaned back on his hands and mentally prepared for the stick and pulling the would soon be taking place below his ribs. She tenderly pressed two fingers against the wound and began the first stitch. It wasn't as bad as he had imagined in his mind, but it still wasn't pleasant. Her warm fingers touching his skin was his only consolation occasionally sending a few chills down his spine. "It happened so suddenly," she began. "My brother was... 'unique'. He would see things, hear things, and talk nonsense more and more frequently. We thought it was a phase, but... he never grew out of it. One day he told us, 'They're coming for you. They will catch you... you will die...' We had no idea what he meant, we thought it was just disturbing, useless, chatter... until _they did_ come." Her talking helped take his mind off of her diligent sewing into his side. "Who came signora?" he asked. She seemed pained, "The soldiers, led by a man named Rodolfo Salvatore, Patriarch to Rodrigo Borgia. Rodolfo came to my home the day your father and brothers were executed." He saw a wave of emotion span across her face: anger, hate, grief, and the slightest amount of fear.

"You and I share a common enemy. Rodrigo Borgia is the leader of the templar order and the one who gave the command to kill my family. I will see to it that bastardo falls to my blade." She said nothing else as she delicately tied the last stitch. "Were they... given a proper burial?" he instantly regretted his question. Her eyes stared coldly at her task, "No," was all she muttered as she cut the remaining thread from the needle. She wiped away any remaining blood and gingerly wrapped a linen bandage around his ribs. She was about to get up when two fingers lifted her chin to meet his gaze. Ezio's brown eyes and half smile warmly comforted her. "Tesoro," he whispered, "Thank you for mending me... I wish I could mend your heart as easily as you healed my injury. I am truly and deeply sorry for all you have lost."

"Rodolfo killed my mother and father, and his Commodoro Sergio Uso took my brother away. They both will die at my hand." Ezio could see the fire in her eyes as she said this and knew that not only had this woman become an extremely close and vital alley, but a crucial part of his life.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Florence, Italy 1476- (10 years prior)

Enzo Gavino patrolled his office throwing papers across the room and overturning furniture in rage. Giovanni Auditore and sons had been arrested on a false charge of treason against the city, it would only be a matter of time before the guards came to arrest him and his family as well. "Alcina!" He hollered, "Felisa where is my daughter!" he interrogated her house maiden carrying a tray with cups and saucers. She jumped in surprise at his angry tone and tucked her chin towards the floor knowing her answer would not be the one he wanted. "I have not seen her Ser Gavino. She went out several hours ago..." He cursed loudly and swiped the contents off his work desk with a violent outburst. Felisa shrieked and dropped the tray from her hands shattering the china. "Felisa run to the courtyard and bring me the shovel from my wife's garden! You must run!"

"Wha-what?" she barely uttered.

"GO NOW!" He bellowed as the terrified maid scrambled from his sight. He nearly leapt to his bookshelf and heaved with all his might. The bookcase slowly began to slide with a creak revealing a hidden closet matching the one his partner Giovanni harbored in his own study. Enzo dashed for the large chest and emptied its contents for fear that he was already too late.

Alcina strolled around the market district eyeing vendor merchandise and listening to the harmonious calls of the salespeople. "Ahhh buon giorno signora bella, care to purchase a necklace today? Perhaps some lovely pearl earrings, they just arrived today all the way from the traders of the far East!" She smiled pleasantly but shook her head. An unusual sound began to grow from the center of the piazza. She wandered to the outer edge of the shouting mob and looked on in curiosity; to her displeasure she saw three figures waiting to be hung from the gallows, one of which was only a young boy. What horrified her next was that she recognized the faces. "HE'S LYING!" she heard a voice shout and push through the mass of people. One of the men on the blood stained platform announced the sentence of the three prisoners without any emotion or sympathy. "In the absence of any compelling evidence, I am bound to pronounce you GUILTY. You and your collaborators will be sentenced to DEATH!" The older man of the three accused cursed at the speaker, but his threats were drowned out by the sickening and bloodthirsty roar of the crowd. Her eyes widened in shock as the floor beneath their feet suddenly fell followed closely by their bodies. All she could do was look away as the burning tears streaked her face. "FATHER!" a terrified cry exploded over the noise. A white hooded boy ran towards the platform. The sounds around her began to muffle and every moment became more and more surreal as the boy fought for his life against the town guards. She watched helplessly as he was knocked to the ground, sword flung from his hand. Alcina heard an alarming scream that made her hair on her arms and neck stand on end. She was shocked when she realized the scream was her own. The guards impulsively looked in her direction for one brief second. That one distracted moment was all he needed to jump to his feet and run for his life, then suddenly... he was gone. The speaker on the platform yelled commands to his soldiers, "Find the boy! Destroy the home of every conspirator on that document, including all of Giovanni Auditore's accomplices!" Alcina felt a charge of terror grip her body, had he said Giovanni Autitore? Giovanni and her father had been business partners for as long as she could remember which could only mean... those soldiers were now after _her_ family. She turned tail and sprinted away in the direction of her home.

Her legs felt like fluid as she ran, shaking from fear and adrenaline. She crashed through people leaving a trail of angry shouts and cursing behind her until a heavy blow threw her to the ground. "Mio Dio! My apologies signorina! I did not see you," a large man helped her to her feet. "May I walk you home bella?" She ignored him as she examined the building in front of her. Traveling around the district would take too long and she would risk being too late. She would have to somehow climb _over _the building. "Signora?" She coiled her legs and sprung straight up grasping an overhanging sign and pulled herself up with all her strength. She found places to hold her feet as she reached her outstretched fingers for the wall. She slowly but surely climbed upwards as if a deeply buried instinct was being awakened insider her. _"Just a little farther..." _she reached for edge and pulled with one final heave. She panted in exhaustion as she pulled herself over edge and onto the rooftop, _"No time to stop,"_ she thought, pushing herself onward and ignoring the shaking muscles in her arms and legs. She could see her home on the adjacent street. While climbing the building, it hadn't occurred to her how she would get back down. It was a straight drop, no foot or hand holds, nothing, except for a large haystack outside of one of the buildings below. _"It's too risky... I will surely break my neck..."_ she feared, but her fear for her family outweighed her own thoughts of self preservation. Her gut told her to close her eyes and just leap. Her conscious was strangely at piece with this, it felt almost natural. She outstretched her arms and scooted her toes forward enough so that they barely overhung the edge of the building. She knew she had to hurry before she came to her senses. Her heart raced and her knees trembled as she closed her eyes and let her body succumb to gravity. She felt her feet slip away from the ledge as a sudden rush of air streamed past her, enveloping her in a heart stopping gust of wind. Then as suddenly as she fell, she landed. She waited for the agony of broken bones to overtake her, but she felt nothing. For a moment she feared that she was dead, but when she opened her eyes she realized that she was somehow unharmed and laying gracefully in the cushion of hay. She quickly whispered and prayer of thanks and was once again on her feet.

She thanked the Lord once again when she arrived home, she had beaten the guards! She swung open the doors and screamed for her father and mother. Her own voice sounded foreign to her in the haze of her panic. Her legs and palms still burned from her tumble in the street and her lungs gasped for air as she ran up the stairs to her fathers office. Everything in the house was thrown about as if they had been robbed. What if they already escaped? What if they left her behind? She cursed herself for sneaking out of the house again, she knew how it upset her father, now she would have to live with that guilt... alone. She pounded on her fathers office with scraped palms, sobbing and praying he was still here. The doors gave way under her and opened with an abrupt swing.

"Alcina?" Her father looked just as terrified as she felt.

"FATHER!" she ran for his arms. They embraced and fell to their knees.

"Alcina, calm down, it's alright child," he calmly hushed her and held her close. "Listen to me tesoro. The guards, are they on their way?"

She pulled away from her father's tear stained shoulder. "Father you _knew_ this would happen?"

"I prayed that it wouldn't... listen to me Alcina there's not much time. I have taken everything I have and left it for you in the courtyard, I buried it all under the tree your mother planted. I know this makes no sense to you now, but you will one day understand. You must go, retrieve what I have left you... and run."

"Run? I don't understand father. I cannot leave you, mother, and Donato!"

"Please Alcina, do not fight me on this. You MUST listen and do as I say. They are coming for us..." She could hardly breath as she gagged for air in panic. "Go to the courtyard! Now!" She did as she was told and stumbled through the hall and down the stairs. Her heart felt ready to burst. She slid to a stop at the bottom of the stairs when she heard a loud pounding at the door directly ahead of her. She could see a mass of silhouettes in the windows, all carrying torches. She stared dumbstruck at the door unable to believe what was happening around her. "Enzo Gavino! By order of the city of Firenze OPEN THIS DOOR!" A loud voice commanded. Alcina had frozen in panic. A loud booming thundered against the door causing her to scream in terror. They were forcing their way in! She quickly swung left into the parlor and slid under the large table her mother once served dinner to guests during grand parties. She silently peered under the table cloth that hung elegantly about an inch off the floor. The pounding continued as the door began to buckle and finally give way, surrendering to the intruders as they poured into her home like water. Two men stuck out among the guard. One was a tall and almost handsome looking man with a grin that horrified her. The other man was shorter, older and much more repugnant and awkward. "Well hello dear boy," the tall evil looking man cooed. Alcina had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming as she saw her innocent little brother Donato curiously gaze up at the strangers. Tears burned her eyes as she battled back hysterical sobs.

Donato's tiny voice whispered to the men, "I knew you'd come. You're looking for it, but it's not here." Alcina's body began to heave and shake violently. _"Please... Mio Dio, protect him... please don't let them kill him..."_ she prayed over and over in her mind. The evil man knelt down to his level smiling a handsome grin, "Oh really?" He looked to his short partner, "This is the child. Find Enzo and the rest of his family... burn the house."

"Uomini! Cerca la casa per i traditori!" the short man commanded. Loud footsteps and clunking of armor surrounded her as they searched through the house overturning furniture and plundering through valuables. Alcina prayed they would not find her, but mostly she prayed that all this would be just a horrible nightmare. She heard the cursing of her father as he screamed at the men to release her mother and brother. "Rodolfo you bastardo! I swear you will die at the hands of my family! You and every member of your alliance will fall, and I hope to God above that you are punished last so you will know what is coming for you!"

"Hmmm," the tall man snickered at her father's empty threats, "Come along child," he said to Donato as he reached and outstretched hand for the child.

"But my mama and papa and Alcee? Are they coming too?"

"No boy, they are staying here." Donato began to cry as the short, ugly man suddenly grabbed him and dragged him out the front door. Alcina could hear her mother screaming and sobbing at the sound of her son's cries. The guards filed out the door and closed them behind them. The loud torture of silence immersed the house as the smell of smoke began filling her nostrils. Alcina commanded her body to crawl out from under the table but it refused. The light around her began to glow a terrifying orange and red as her surroundings were set to flame. She fought to regain control as she pathetically crept from under the table. She struggled to scramble up the stairs as the family tapestries burned up the walls. She searched for her parents hoping there was still a chance they were alive. Her heart fell deeper and deeper still as she followed a trail of blood across the floor. "Alcina..." a faint voice mumbled.

"Father no!" She gasped and collapsed at his side. "Father I'm here, you will be alright." her body trembled when she saw his blood soaked shirt.

"Alcina..." he muttered again, reaching for her hand. "Luce della mia vita... you must run from this place... you must live on... you must help... help the prophet... you... are the protector," he fumbled to kiss the palm of her hand as his eyes began to haze.

"Father it is alright, I'm here..." she tried to calm him, but Enzo was gone. She pressed his lifeless hand to her face and screamed with sobs as her life burned and lay in ruins around her. More than anything she just wanted to stay there and die with her family, _"No... I must stay alive, for my father, my mother, and the sake of my brother. I will not disgrace their sacrifice!"_ She kissed both his and her mothers foreheads and shut their eyes, muttering a prayer before running to the stairs. A beam from the ceiling suddenly collapsed in her way threatening to claim her life to the flames. She felt trapped in the darkest pit of hell as the walls burned, ready to take her. In a quick moment she leapt over the large burning structure and tumbled down the steps covering herself with scratches and burns. She choked on the black smoke around her as she bolted for the door burning her hands on the handles. With a firm shove of her shoulder the doors swung open and she collapsed into the street. Her lungs stung with the sudden change of air as her head spun due to the lack of fresh oxygen. She took a quick glance at her hands the lay bleeding in the dirt and recoiled at the sight of the charred and melted skin that replaced her palms. She pushed herself to her feet and only managed to take a few steps before collapsing again. Her movements felt heavier and heavier until she felt herself sinking and the world around her went black.

...

_translations:_

_- tesoro- my treasure (nickname)_

_- Commodoro- commodore_

_- buon giorno signora bella- good morning beautiful lady_

_- mio Dio- my God_

_- Uomini! Cerca la casa per i traditori- Men! Search the house for the traitors_

_- Luce della mia vita- light of my life_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sunshine leaked through the boards covering the broken windows and holes in the walls. A stray beam of light annoyed the sleeping lady assassin until she finally forced herself up, rubbing away the sweat the had beaded across her forehead. All this talk of her family was bringing back the dreams and memories she had been trying to suppress. She slowly peeled away the fingerless gloves from her hands and sighed a sigh of heartbroken acceptance as the beautiful sunshine brought out the gruesome scars across her palms. They would forever be her reminder that every time she awoke from the nightmare, reality's harsh truth would bellow that it wasn't just a dream.

"Buon giorno bella addormentata," Alcina quickly put her gloves back on startled by Ezio's charming greeting. She tucked her legs to her chin and saw him standing at the foot of the pallet. He was already suited up in his armor and cape again and casually leaned against the wall. "Pensare in fretta!" He tossed a bright colored fruit her way.

"Grazie," she clasped the gift in her hands and nodded. "How are your feeling?"

"Good as new," he patted his side, "I am ready to have my revenge on that guard," he handsomely smirked. Ezio eyed the documents and sketches that were now legible on the walls. Most of the written work were stolen letters of correspondence and pages ripped from various books, anything that might help with leads to her targets. The sketches however, he found much more interesting. He mused over the charcoal and ink artwork that were roughly sprawled on creased, tan, paper. "These are... rather lovely," he studied the imagines of various towns people, both friendly and mysterious faces. Some work depicted views of the city, most likely sketched from atop the tall towers of Venice. It occurred to him that of all his travels of chasing and tracking down templars, he more often than not ignored the life and scenery around him. Perhaps his past made him bitter this way or perhaps he had just been completely and totally absorbed in his quest.

She smiled over his shoulder as she followed his gaze to a sketch of a mother and child playing in the water of one of the canals, "another hobby of mine," she spoke.

"You certainly have a keen eye signora." He admired how she noticed the joys of simple life, at least the life outside of her darker and more secretive one. "What are these for?" he pointed to anatomical sketches that had been taken from books of some kind.

"I was looking into the effects of poisons and chemicals on the human body. I was hoping to somehow find a way to weaponize my findings."

"And this?" he pointed to a page written in bizarre cryptic text.

"My father left it for me. I don't understand what it means, but he felt it important enough to salvage." Ezio smiled hugely to himself. "What are you grinning at?"

He carefully took it down from the wall and rolled the word puzzle into a scroll. "Come, I know someone you should meet," He took her by the hand and guided her out into the streets.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Buon giorno Leonardo!" Ezio cheerfully exclaimed upon entering Leonardo Da Vinci's workshop.

"Ezio! So good to see you!" Leonardo approached him with open arms and hugged him warmly.

"Leonardo, this is Alcina Gavino," Ezio politely introduced. Leonardo quickly hugged her as well and even gave her a quick kiss to the cheek. Ezio chuckled to himself at Alcina's surprised expression, "He tends to do that..." he muttered.

"Saluti! Benvenuta signora!" Leonardo welcomed, "Can I offer you some breakfast?"

"Bene grazie... I'm alright,"

"Ahh another time then! Alcina Gavino, how extraordinary! Alinca roots back to the Greek word for goddess of enchantment and sensuality, Gavino Italian for the 'white hawk'. What a truly charming name!"

She smiled awkardly and shot a confused glance at Ezio, "Alcina, this is Leonardo Da Vinci, he has been a close friend to me and my family for many years now. He's something of a genius."

"Genius to some, but thank you Ezio, you are too kind," Leonardo energetically patted Ezio on the shoulder. "So, how may I be of assistance?"

"Can one friend simply not visit another?" Ezio laughed.

Leonardo cocked an eyebrow and wagged a finger with humor, "Indeed one can, but not if that friend is Ezio Auditore!"

Ezio smiled a bashful smile, "Well Leonardo, I do actually have a favor to ask."

"mmmhhmmm, I imagined so. It is truly no trouble at all."

"I believe we have another codex page for you," Ezio presented the scroll to Leonardo who snatched it without hesitation.

"Really? How exciting!" Leonardo already began deciphering the jumble of numbers and letters as he brought the artifact to his work table.

"A what?" Alcina whispered.

"The codex pages were once part of a book that the assassins of old wrote mentioning something called 'the pieces of eden'. I am not sure what it all means, but Leonardo has been helping me translate these pages as I find them."

"But how can he translate my father's scroll? I have tried for years but could nev..."

"Finito! I've solved it! Boy, that was a tricky one," Leonardo triumphantly exhilarated.

Ezio smiled and nudged Alcina with his elbow, "He tends to do that too."

"It appears that this scroll contains instructions for some kind of a weapon, a crossbow of somekind... but smaller, the size of your wrist! How amazing! Perphaps I can modify it a little and make it more suitable for you Ezio. Hmm?"

Ezio gave Alcina another charming smile, "Actually Leonardo, I was thinking you could help Alcina by making her a tool of her own. She has already begun some research, perhaps the two of you could discuss it. I'm sure you artists have much in common." Alcina suddenly flushed a rosy pink and shot an unamused glare at Ezio, she gathered that he was up to something.

"Of course! Please share signora! I would love to hear your ideas! We may even be able to create some plans and I can create your contraption! I cannot wait to get started!" Leonardo wasted no time, he hurried over to Alcina wrapping his arm around her waste and corralled her to his work bench.

"While you two geniuses work, I have some business to attend to," Ezio began to walk to the door. He took one last look over his shoulder to see Alcina come running back to him. "You are leaving?"

"Why so concerned aldabella?" Ezio smiled.

She folded her arms, "You cannot leave me with this pazzo," she muttered under her breath. Ezio laughed and pulled her hood down to her nose playfully.

"Leonardo may be a little..." he titled his head searching for a delicate word as she fixed her hood, " A little... peculiar, but he is someone you can trust and he a good friend of mine, one of the few I have left. You will be safe here, besides, you might learn something from being around him, he truly is remarkable."

"So where will you go then?"

"I have been assisting the thieves of Venezia to help restore the rights of the people. I've been meaning to speak with a man named Antonio. I will return..." Ezio bowed his head and tenderly brought her hand to his lips, gently kissing her knuckles, "I promise."

...

_Translations:_

_buongiorno bella addormentata- good morning sleeping beauty_

_pensare in fretta- think quickly_

_grazie- thanks_

_saluti- salutations_

_Benvenuta- welcome (to a woman)_

_Bene grazie- I'm ok, thanks_

_Finito- finished_

_Alldabella- beautiful_

_Pazzo- crazy man_

_Venezia- Venice_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ezio? Ezio are you listening?"

"Si? Errr, yes, I am sorry Antonio, what was it you were saying?" Ezio cleared his throat in embarrassment. Antonio gave a confused look to his fellow members at the meeting.

"As I was saying..." Ezio was finding it hard to focus for some reason. Everywhere he looked, he imagined deep brown eyes gazing from under a hood... her brown eyes. The amber glow of the fire warming her soft features in the darkness. "Ezio?" Antonio repeated.

"Si, le mie scuse," he fumbled for words.

"I am truly sorry everyone, it seems Ser Ezio has his mind on other things this afternoon."

"No Antonio it's fine, please continue," Ezio waved on Antonio to proceed.

"Ezio may I speak with you in private?" An awkard silence fell apon the room as all eyes were on Ezio.

"Si..." he said sourly feeling as if he were being punished by his father for behaving poorly, it was almost degrading. Ezio stepped outside and wandered the courtyard as Antonio shut the door behind them.

"Ezio, where is your head at!" Antonio tried to keep his frustrations to a hushed tone. Ezio nearly found it comical to see such a small, lanky, man act with such anger. He scratched the back on his head in confusion, "I do not know Antonio. I'm usually not this...'distracted'. I am sorry..."

"Well figure out what is wrong, then and only then will we convene this meeting! Rosa, talk some sense into this man!" Antonio huffed back inside as the young thief Rosa took his place in the courtyard. She smiled a tilted attractive smile and folded her arms.

"I did not mean to upset him, will he be alright?"

She shrugged, "Antonio gets this way from time to time. Si passerà." Ezio absentmindedly looked into the direction of Leonardo's, had the guards found Alcina there? How was she holding up against Leonardo's incessant bantering? "Alright Ezio, what is her name?" this snapped him out of his uncontainable daydreaming.

"What? Who is who?"

Rosa raised an eyebrow, "Call it woman's intuition... I know what's happening in your head Ezio." She laughed at his distraught expression. "So, who is she?"

"I do not know what you are talking about," Ezio turned away in denial.

"Well whomever she is, she is certainly lucky to have stolen your attention." He said nothing as he strided away into the district.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Just a few more adjustments... and... there! Try it on!" Leonardo presented Alcina with a forearm mechanism similar to Ezio's.

"It's much lighter than it looks," she twisted her arms and looked over her new tool. With a flick of her wrist a brilliant blade clicked out of its sheath.

"Here! Try the darts," Leonardo loaded a few 4 inch cylindrical spikes into the top of the contraption. "I hollowed them out the same way I made Ezio's blade so that you can fill them with the poisons you introduced to me. With a little practice you can aim and take out your target from a great distance! I can have my assistant set up some practice dummies for you if you'd like!"

"You are very kind Leonardo but I think I will be able to manage. I can't thank you enough," she continued to survey the new weapon on her wrist. "Ezio was right, you truly are a genius."

"Grazie tante signora," Leonardo knodded. A knock on the door perked their attention as a tall hooded man entered the workshop. Alcina smiled in excitement to the sound of his footsteps.

"Sinor Da Vinci?" I have the bodies you requested. Her hopes fell as she realized it was not who she was expecting. What bothered her further was when she realized how much it had affected her in the first place. Falling for someone like Ezio Auditore was dangerous ground to tread... they were both vengeful assassins, their new existence only served their mission to hunt, and to kill. It was a dangerous life to live, strong feelings other than survival were usually not the wisest.

"Ahh excellant!" Leonardo clasped his hands together, "Just dump them out back with the others." Alcina turned in confusion. "The city gives them to me for my research," he clarified. It's funny, Ezio gave me the same look when I explained this exact story.

"Leonardo... I think I _will _practice your new device if that is still alright."

"Of course! Let me know if I need to adjust anything, though I'm positive it will work without falter." Alcina followed Leonardo's assistant to the courtyard lost in her disheartened thoughts.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ezio silently walked the streets, passing a small band of guards interrogating a group of women. They had sunk to interrogating citizens, prying to see if they knew any information about the murder that happened the day before. They young ladies all shook their heads and anxiously continued on their way. The streets were still too risky to travel. One of the guards glared at Ezio and tapped on another soldier's shoulder and pointed in his direction. Ezio quickly darted into a group of shoppers walking by, disappearing into the soft drone of the crowd.

He arrived at Leonardo's workshop by late afternoon. He stood outside the door momentarily, and realized he was oddly nervous. This wasn't right, how can this woman be having such an affect on him? He remembered the first time they met, how he so trustingly clasped his hand around hers, how her words always erupted new waves of emotion in his heart. How she made him want to be _better_. He shook his head trying to rid himself of this nonsense, _"focus on the task at hand, focus on your goal" _he mentally commanded. He imagined her teasing tone _"ragazzo stupido,"_ and pictured her playful smirk. "Merda!" He pounded the door in frustration, _"This is going to be harder than I thought..."_.

"Come in!" a muffled voice hollered from inside. Ezio took in a deep breath of composure and pushed opened the door.

"Ezio, welcome back! I hope your business was successful," Leonardo greeted in his usual cheerful demeanor.

"I wouldn't say successful, but it was certainly eventful. Where is Alcina?" He cursed himself in his mind for asking about her so immediately.

"She's outside practicing with the new mechanism I invented, well, _we_ invented. She truly is a brilliant young lady! So many ideas, so much spirit!"

"Careful Leonardo, I'd hate to think you are falling for the same woman I am," Ezio laughed.

Leonardo suddenly seemed uncomfortable, "ha, I don't really think she's my type... but, I must show you these plans we made. Better yet, she's right outside those doors if you want to see for yourself."

"Leonardo, I do have a few questions..."

"Of course, what is it?"

"Do you know of two men, Commodoro Sergio Uso and Patriach Rodolfo Salvatore?"

"I know _of_ them, are they... well, do you have _business_ to see to with them?" Although Leonardo helped with assisting Ezio when he was needed, he didn't necessary like to mention or think of the actual act of the killing. He left that part to his assassin friend.

"Si, a courtesy for a friend," Ezio answered.

"Well, word is that the Commodoro is a bit of a drunkard and pays his way for affections, if you understand my meaning. As for the Patriach, he is a rather illusive character, right hand to Rodrigo Borgia himself. He will be a hard man to find."

"Do you at least know if they are in Venezia?"

"Comme perfecto! Why did I not think of this before! Carnevale soon approaches, all diplomatic officials will be in attendance! That will be the perfect time to strike! As for Commodoro Uso, I suggest asking the closest courtesan where to find him. I hear he's a regular customer," Leonardo cupped his hand next to his mouth as if whispering a secret, "with a face like his I can understand why!"

Ezio chuckled, "grazie amico. I cannot express how helpful your information is."

"Il mio piacere," Leonardo smiled as Ezio turned to exit to the courtyard, like Rosa, he too could see the spark in Ezio's new aura. This new young beauty was vexing Ezio, that much was clear.

Ezio took a step into the courtyard and rested against the closest wall and scrutinized a dummy propped up in the middle of the stoned square. It's pathetic burlap sack head drooped lazily to the side and it's figure slumped with dead weight. For a brief moment he thought he saw the dummy twitch as if attacked by some invisible prick. Cautiously approaching the lifeless sack he noticed three metal skewer-like darts protruding from where the victims neck would be. "Nicely done," Ezio spoke out loud. He heard the graceful sound of the assassin behind him jump and land from the overhanging rooftop. "Is this what you and Leonardo created while I was away?"

"Impressed?" her soft voice sounded confident. He turned to see her with one hand on her hip flaunting her new weapon.

Ezio smiled and outstretched a gloved hand, "may I?" She presented her wrist to him. He looked over the contraption with interest, "You two did well." He used his bare hand to inspect the new blade that revealed itself from her wrist. He remembered his fascination with his own weapon the day Leonardo manufactured it nearly 10 years ago. Had it really been that long? With just a clench of her hand she withdrew the knife back into hiding, Ezio however did not withdraw his hold on her hand. With his bare hand he touched her gloved palm and ran his fingers over each of hers one at a time. She stared up into his beautiful face, his eyes remaining on her hand. He went to take off her glove when she uncomfortably pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry..." she whispered turning to leave.

"Alcina wait..." Ezio pleaded, _"Did I just beg her to stay?"_ he was beginning to stun himself. She stopped in the doorway waiting for him to continue. "I know how to find Uso."

She turned sharply and stared icily at her new equipment. "Tell me."

...

_Translations:_

_- le mie scuse- my apologies_

_- si passerà- he'll get over it_

_- grazie tante- many thanks_

_- grazie amico- thank you friend_

_- comme perfecto- how perfect_

_- il mio piacere- my pleasure_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hunger, revenge, to sleep are petty foes, But only death the jealous eyes can close." -William Wycherley

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dusk was approaching, warning the end of another day. There were no pinks or purples gracing the heaven's this night... only red. Two assassins watched the crowd below from atop the highest tower in the district. They crouched on the roof, frozen, almost mistakable for gargoyles, scrutinizing the heads below them like two silent birds of prey. Revenge would be gratified this night.

Fireworks began to race towards the clouds, popping and crackling in ambient light. The crowd cheered and gasped over the array of colors and sounds as they danced under the glowing torches and banners hanging overhead. The hum of cheerful melodies drifted up to the tower and echoed through the shaded streets. The carnival had begun.

"It is time," Ezio breathed, extending a handkerchief wrapped gift to his fellow hunter. "Leonardo made this for you for the carnivale. Masks are required," he smirked as he applied his own dark hand painted guise over his features. She cradled the work of art in her grasp, tenderly shedding the handkerchief from the item. The entire mask depicted the shape of a brilliant white hawk; it's curved beak and golden eyes were centered to rest on the bridge of her nose as the beautifully detailed wings stretched across her eyes leaving two slits between the feathers for her to see through. She ran her finger over the etched porcelain feathers of the magnificent winged raptor. He waited as she cloaked her face underneath the ivory colored mask. An irresistible feeling overcame her, her senses awakened, reborn from the cinders of her torment. Tonight, _she_ would be the predator. Ezio rose to his feet at the edge of the drop off and shot a glance to the lady assassin staring back, prepared and focused under her disguise. With one sly nod his feet slipped off the edge as gravity claimed him. His body silently plunged to the ground as his cape whipped skyward. Ezio welcomed the instant surge of adrenaline coursing through his ever fiber, as he savored the explosion of air violently rushing over his face. With a sudden halt he dropped into a wagon of soft leaves that absorbed his menacing fall. He silently climbed out of the caravan and overlooked his partner step out from the ledge overhead and plummet with the same cunning that he had exercised. He offered a hand to the wagon as hers gracefully reached out from under the foliage. With one silent vault she was beside him. He suavely brought a hand to his chest, "La mia signora," courteously bowing in a sophisticated fashion. "Shall we?" He extended his right arm with a handsome half smile. She accepted his gesture matching his grin weaving her arm into his. "So bellissimo, is this your first carnivale?"

...

_translations:_

_- carnevale- carnival_

_- la mis signora- my lady_

_- bellissimo- most beautiful_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Signore e signori! Welcome to carnivale!" a resounding voice bellowed. The streets exploded with life. Gaudy and glittering costumes bounded and sported their brilliant masks as they danced to the tunes of spritely music. Lovely woman fanned their faces and flaunted glamorous smiles to feeble drunken men. Laughter and singing overflowed from the animated madhouse as explosions of colorful light illuminated overhead. Alcina slightly tightened her grip on Ezio's arm when she noticed sketched wanted posters depicting the image of a hooded figure that hung from every wall. A handful of guards slouching against a nearby levee quickly noticed them approaching and shuffled amongst themselves in suspicion. In a nearly inaudible pitch, her escort whistled and gestured two fingers to a cluster of nearby courtesans. They smiled gorgeous devilish grins as they approached the guards, humming seductively and fluttering their lashes. In their distraction Ezio calmly turned to face the lovely woman and ran a delicate finger down her cheek. In an instant, he swept her away into the cluster of dancing figures.

"All part of the disguise," he smiled coolly.

"Of course," she raised an intrigued eye brow. The music grew almost hypnotic as they twirled together surrounded by the smell of burning gunpowder and wine. His dark brown eyes began to smolder her from underneath his seductive mask as he slightly smirked. With a quick motion he flew her into a charming spin. He twirled his partner in an abrupt fluid motion and quickly returned her to his arms. She smiled wildly in surprise, "Ser Ezio... I did not expect dancing to be one of your many talents," she teased nearly breathless in her sudden astonishment.

His smirk remained, "just one of my many hobbies." He flashed a brilliant smile and slid his hand further down the small of her back. She accepted his unspoken challenge as she quickened her steps, her long alluring legs enslaving his gaze. The divine power of the mysterious masks filled them with new passion, new confidence... no inhibitions. He once again spun her sharply and switched her to his other hand. She mirrored his performance as she turned every-which-way and beamed cocky smiles in his direction. He extended his arm to her as she spiraled into him, then all at once seductively pressed herself against his body, holding a nimble hand against his smooth face. She teased him further by running a finger over his lower lip sending chills crawling across his skin. _"She's good... _very_ good,"_ he fancied in his mind. Their eyes locked in an intoxicating trance. A kaleidoscope of colors radiated across her skin as Ezio's eyes wandered over every inviting feature; her seductive smile, long sensual legs, her short teasing skirt, long lean frame, beautiful large brown eyes, her gorgeous welcoming lips. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through his veins, he was plummeting through the air again. It took them both several moments to grasp that they had both stopped dancing, simply fixing their gaze on one another. His hand reached up and caressed her delicate hand that still lay resting against his cheek. He slowly guided it to his chest as his other hand tilted her face toward his. He closed his eyes and could feel himself breathing in her scent as the world around him melted away. His lips throbbed to embrace hers until she unexpectedly stiffened in his arms. She breathed a chilling gasp, "It's him...". Her words brought him back to reality like the shattering of glass.

A group of men began to gather on a suspended balcony, clamoring to themselves and crudely hollering to a few young women below them. Two men however seemed uninterested in the spectacle surrounding them. The taller one stood with arms folded completely un amused, while the shorter man eyed the drunken masses beneath his feet. They began to raise secretive hands to their mouths and whisper to one another. "Take me closer," she whispered in Ezio's ear, "I need to hear what they are saying." He gracefully stepping into the flow of the dancing crowd directing the two of them toward the terrace. She became more and more eager as their words gradually became audible. Her eyes scrutinized the haunting faces looming overhead, this was the instant she had been thirsting for. Ezio gently pressed her into the wall beneath the balcony as they listened intently to the muttering above.

_"These festivities... they sicken me."_

_(sigh) "Si, an utter waste of time."_

_"I am to meet with Rodrigo this evening after the carnivale. We sail at once to recover the artifact."_

_"_ _Eccellente my Lord. I wish you safe travels." _

_"And what shall you do in my absence?"_

_"There is a seat at the tavern awaiting me, might I have your leave?"_

_"_ _Non me ne frega un cazz."_

_" grazie tante my Lord."_

_"May the Father of understanding guide you."_

_"And you."_

The short, grisly, commodore retreated into the building as the Patriach smugly remained on the veranda waving away a few trifling contessas.

Alcina placed a hand against Ezio's chest and softly applied pressure, "I'm going after Uso," she whispered. Ezio however, did not move. He held her against the wall and grazed his cheek against hers. She fought back burning chills as he breathed against the right side of her neck and embraced her left side with the other. His seductive movements were such sweet torture as the warmth of his body molded against hers. Her heart beat quickened as the hand positioned on her side smoothly traveled up to her face as he gently brushed his thumb against her cheek. Her vision became clouded as she swore she felt his lips caress her collar bone briefly. Even his scent became overpowering as he effortlessly collected her in his arms, sensually whispering in her ear, " mia cara... mi hai incantato," and slowly dipped her in a courtly plunge, arching her back gracefully. She gazed up at the marvelously handsome masked assassin, taking in his eyes shrouded in intense passion as the sky around him burned in an array of colors. For the first time her heart clutched emotion that wasn't bitter or agonizing, for the first time, she felt love. The assassin brought his wrist to her neck. Her eyes went straight to the hidden blade that just barely grazed her throat. Her heart raced at the thought that he was holding her fragile life in his hands... for in one quick movement, he could easily slit her tender throat and end her. She closed her eyes as her pulse pounded in her head, remaining helpless in his grasp. She waited for the click of the blade as her breathing quickened with ecstasy. Her heart jumped in her chest as she felt him gently touch the contours of her neck with his gloved fingers. She fought to restrain a sigh from escaping her trembling lips. He delicately returned her to his arms and released her from his hold, her head still spinning. "Go then, find him, and meet me on the bridge just north of here. I am to meet with Leonardo there, then you and I will go together." He reached for her hand and kissed her knuckles delicately, his eyes never leaving hers. "Be careful mia tesora. Dai un nuovo senso alla mia vita, " he smiled against her hand, "I believe you owe me another dance". He slowly let her fingers slip away from his as she gave one last breathless expression before turning to stalk her prey.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ezio approached the bridge just outside of the carinvale piazza. The loud sounds of the festival continued to echo through the streets as the bright lights mirrored across the water. He searched the rooftops on the horizon in hopes of seeing his hooded enchantress stalking in the moonlight but was interrupted by a friendly voice, "Enjoying the festivities Ezio?"

"Si Leonardo, I do not have much time. What was it you wanted to discuss?"

"I have news, I hear Cristina Vespucci is in Venezia for carnivale. Weren't the two of you close?"

_..._

_translations_

_- Eccellente- excellent_

_- Non me ne frega un cazz- I don't give a shit_

_- grazie tante- many thanks_

_- Mi hai incantata cara- you have enchanted me darling_

_- Dai un nuovo senso alla mia vita- you give new meaning to my life_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Ezio! What the hell are you doing here? How dare you!"

"Cristina... it's alright..."

"Alright? I haven't seen you in eight years!"

"Si... I was afraid you wouldn't come if I just asked."

"You're right, I wouldn't have. Ezio, the last time I saw you, you kissed me in an alley and left me behind to be married."

"It was the right thing to do... he loved you."

"Who cares what _he_ wanted! I loved _you_! You had your second chance... please Ezio... don't ever find me again..." Cristina walked away into the darkness with tears in her eyes.

"So, it is truly finished..." he whispered to no one. Ezio had known Cristina his whole life in Florence, she was his first love, and now she finally slipped away from his grasp. First there was nothing but pain, sadness, regret, even anger. But slowly it began to dull as closure settled into his heart. He _had _left her, it _was_ the right thing to do... wasn't it? He did his best to combine all his rampant emotions, and release them all as he exhaled, "goodbye Cristina...".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ezio's mind was a blur, completely overcome by many things, his heart drowning in numerous emotions. To his surprise, the one that resounded the most was not what he had expected... guilt. He had a horrible sickness in the pit of his gut as he approached his rendezvous point. The feeling was only made worse as he saw the cold eyes staring back at him from under an ivory mask. "Did you find Uso?" his voice broke to his embarrassment as he cringed away the feeling of sweaty cold palms. She did not speak, simply raised a brow and gestured her head for him to follow her. _"Focus on the task at hand..."_ he reminded himself as he attempted to ignore the events that had taken place just moments before. He followed Alcina down the street as she silently crept into an alley. She ran three steps up a wall and vaulted herself backwards grasping a windowsill then climbing up and over onto the roof. The rooftops seemed like a whole other city, a completely different world... cold, black, unfeeling, shrouded in moonlight. The spirited laughter of the carnival faded further and further away into the night as they took flight across the canopy of stone and tile. The cold night air filled their lungs and flowed silently across their faces. "Ezio! This way!" her melodic voice glided on the soft breeze. She had stopped on a building that dropped off into the water below. Ezio lurked silently to her side as she began untying the corseted strings around waist.

"What are you doing?" Ezio choked.

"Those wanted posters are everywhere, the Commodoro will be the first to recognize me if I simply stroll into the tavern. I need to change my appearance. Disguise myself..." she unhooked the plated shoulder armor that molded her figure and slipped off her long sleeved hooded cape. She tossed her hair and combed it with her fingers, suddenly pausing as she felt Ezio's eyes upon her. "Wait for me in the street, I will be right down," she said plainly. He said nothing as he slinked down the side of the building, the feeling in his gut sunk deeper, something was not right. He eyed his surroundings and followed the sound of drunken hollering. The tavern was an old fishing house stretching out over the harbor. Sleazy fishermen and off duty guards stumbled and clamored within the pub as their shadows toppled across the streets through the windows. He leaned against a stall that sold blankets and tapestries of sorts as he waited for her in the darkness. He closed his eyes and took deep breathes of the night air hoping to calm his nerves and rid himself of the unsettling feeling that remained ever-present. He listened to the sound of masculine roaring and laughing from within the building and how it clashed with the soothing sound of the lapping water. Her soft voice soothed him further when she arrived. "I will go in first and distract Uso and lure him away from the crowd."

"How are you planning to..." Ezio stared wide eyed as he examined the seductress that stood before him. She had tied her hair into a loose braid that draped over her bare shoulder that was now exposed by her loose blouse. She arrayed a small fitted vest that tied behind her seemly neck. Her knee high boots and short skirt only added to the seduction. "Merda..." he mumbled as he gathered a blanket from the vacant stand. He quickly wrapped it over her shoulders, "why not show a little modesty..." he protectively exclaimed. To his surprise she pushed his arms off of her.

"I'm going to lure him away and interrogate him. I need to know what he has done to my brother."

"Alcina... I do not like this... it does not feel right..." he calmly stepped in her way raising weary hands of caution.

"Ezio, stand aside."

"I know you want revenge for you family Alcina, as do I... but it will not bring you happiness or quench your undying thirst. Listen to me please caro..." he reached for her hand. She coldly flinted away from his touch.

"Stand aside Ezio... I will do this without you if I must," her words were harsh and nearly cruel. The loving compassion he had seen earlier in her eyes had disappeared. Without a word he anxiously stepped out of her way.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"And now,' said the unknown, 'farewell kindness, humanity, and gratitude! Farewell to all the feelings that expand the heart! I have been heaven's substitute to recompense the good - now the god of vengeance yields to me his power to punish the wicked!"  
>— Alexandre Dumas<p>

The floors of the old boat house creaked underneath her feet, her senses acute. Her fingers itched to wrap themselves around his miserable throat. She ignored all the violating stares and wandering eyes of the drunkards fumbling over themselves and yelling at their poor hand of cards. Her eyes had found her target. The short, stumpy, man hovered over a far table staring into a nearly empty glass. Ezio silently entered a distance behind her to avoid suspicion, few eyes broke their gaze from her to glance his way. He sat at a table of gamblers to the right of the door to both cover the exit and to have a full view of the tavern. She never left his guarding gaze as his eyes followed her every step. He scowled and cringed at ever repulsive stare she received. The uneasiness began to flood his entire body. "Deal me in..." he rapped his fingers on the table.

"You come from the carnivale sconosciuto?"

"No idiota! He's a masked murderer simply sitting here playing cards with us! Of course he came from the carnivale! Look at the man!" Ezio smiled to himself at the drunken ramblings surrounding him.

Alcina slyly grasped an abandoned glass of wine from a passing table as she stalked her prey. "Care for another signor?" she settled the glass in front of his red sordid face.

"Well! Aren't you a bewitching sight!" he burped. She softly sat beside him tossing her braid down her back flaunting an undressed shoulder in his direction.

"I couldn't help but notice signor, why is it you do not dress like any of the others guards?" she began drawing him in with her gaze.

He eagerly wrapped an arm around her waist as he dabbed away disgusting amounts of sweat from his balding head. "That is because I am a commodore!" he boasted.

She pretended to sound interested, "well now, that's quite a title. You must be very, _very_ powerful, " she flirted.

"In more ways than one..." he began to grab at her shoulders pulling her closer. Ezio could feel his hands balling into uncontrollable fists. "It is you turn cazzo," an annoyed guard tossed Ezio a card impatiently.

"Perhaps... you could show me..." Alcina sensually muttered. "But first, have a drink," she slid the glass of wine in his direction.

"Volpe femmina you are an enchantress!" he snorted as he drank wildly. The filthy commodore menacingly laughed as he pulled her onto his lap. Ezio could feel his blood boiling in rage. She cringed as she pulled herself away from his molesting grasp.

"Perphaps some place more private?"

"No," he grinned menacingly, "Now..." he groped her as she struggled to squirm away. Ezio had reached his limit, he slammed his hands down and overturned the table in a loud commotion as he sprang to his feet. In an instant he was at the commodores' throat.

"Let her go maiale disgustoso!" he threatened. Every guard and gambler looked on in caution as silence fell across the tavern. All Alcina could do was stare wide eyed around her as she watched her plan collapse.

"This has nothing to do with you bastardo! Do you _know_ who you are talking to? Leave now before I have your head!"

"Touch her again... and I shall have yours..." Ezio freed his hidden blades as he gnashed his teeth in anger. The sound of unsheathing swords clamored in the air as the guards rushed to aid their leader.

"So that's how it is then... I admit, you have spirit... but I you must learn to pick your battles young man. It appears you are outnumbered, I hold the advantage... so let's not do anything reckless... I'd hate to see this become messy," The commodore withdrew a small dagger from his hilt and slithered it to Alcina's bare neck, his other hand bound her by her wrists. "Men, take this stronzo outside, I have more important things to deal with." The wretched man used the stiletto to brush aside a few strands of hair from her face. She flinched away from his repulsive touch. Her eyes glanced to Ezio's as he felt hands begin to grab him by the shoulders. He scowled in fury as he reluctantly withdrew his blades. "Get him out of here!" Uso laughed in unison with the other soldiers as they all returned their swords back to their sheaths and turned away to continue their drinking. "Now ragazza... where were we?" he hissed as he inched closer to her ear.

Ezio grinned as he heard the commodore suddenly wail in agony as the lady assassin unleashed the blade hiding up her sleeve. It silently gored through the hand of her molester as a rapid fountain of blood sprayed across her face. He ripped his hand away in grisly anguish and screamed at the sight of his mutilated appendage. Ezio ran his blades through the faces of the two guards grasping his shoulders as he sidestepped away from their falling bodies. He unsheathed a sword from one of the corpses and began to hack away at the stunned soldiers surrounding him. Alcina leapt to her feet following suit, springing upward to grasp an overhanging beam. She swiftly kicked the closest guard in the face, knocking down any encircling foes to the floor only to be pounced upon and sliced open with her blade. Ezio ducked underneath a swinging sword and responded by kneeing it's wielder in the gut then gashing him open, spilling his entrails onto the floor. He suddenly heard a loud gargling as he sharply turned to be face to face with a bleeding guard with a pair of Alcina's knives in his throat. "Kill them! Kill the assassins!" Uso screamed as he fumbled to escape, scrambling for the only door in sight. Alcina evaded another jab of a sword and lodged her blade into the guards gut as she threw him into another opponent paralyzed with fear. She jumped onto the nearest table and leapt to the bar as she sprinted after her target. He slid around the corner and just barely missed her sudden pounce. He crawled away into the wine cellar and locked the door behind him. Ezio ran another guard through with his sword then tossed him to the side as he flailed in agony and overturned a burning oil lamp. The lamp shattered onto the ground and released its contents of expanding flames. "Retreat! Run!" The survivors wailed and darted for the exit tripping over the bodies of their fallen comrades. Ezio's frantic eyes searched for his partner and just barely glimpsed her kicking open the door to the cellar. "Alcina! No!" he bounded for her as she slammed the door shut. He beat against it with his fists, "Alcina! Please! The building is burning, you must get out now!" Ezio could feel the heat on the back of his neck as sweat dripped down his face. He looked over his shoulder to see a wall of flame beginning to invade between him and his only exit. The sound of collapsing wood thundered above him as he rolled away from the collapsing roof. He couldn't wait for her... he had to escape...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

...

_translations:_

_sconosciuto- stranger_

_cazzo- prick_

_volpe femmina- vixen_

_maiale disgustoso- disgusting pig_

_stronzo- asshole_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"One kills a man, one is an assassin; one kills millions, one is a conqueror; one kills everybody, one is a god."

Alcina ignored Ezio's cries, toppling over a mass of crates to barricade the door. The bleeding wretch crawled across the floor of the cellar squinting to see in front of him. Only the faint glow of flames illuminating from under the doorway pierced through the curtain of darkness in front of his face. He scrambled aimlessly searching for an escape. His vision began to haze from the pounding edge of shock and rapid loss of blood. A sharp jolt sent a burning pain through his leg. He wailed and clawed at the fresh knives that sunk several inches into the meat of his thigh, his eyes scanning, fearfully searching the darkness for his attacker. He scooted helplessly across the floor, overturning small barrels of something that smelled familiar... gunpowder. Another sharp pain lurched into his right shoulder leaving him screaming in response. More knives. She was toying with him. His fingers fumbled and slipped over the bloody metal protruding from his wound as he crawled further and further backwards. His back finally bumped into the back wall, cornered. Panic gripped him as he realized that his attacker had set a trap to corral him, and he had taken the bait. He gaped in horror as the distant gleaming of fireworks from outside the window flashed a haunting, sporadic, glow across the room. A bright flash revealed a terrifying image of the assassin directly ahead as she advanced closer and closer with each pulsating burst. He flailed aimlessly, as she rapidly loomed over him. "Where is he!" she screamed.

"Where is who?" he stammered.

She dropped to his level in a menacing crouch, roughly grabbing him by his bloody collar, "Donato! Enzo Gavino's son! You stole him away ten years ago before burning down my family's home! Where IS he!"

"I do not know what you are talking about," he jeered and spat in her face. She paused in sudden fury, wiping away his saliva. He stared in dread at the ivory white hawk unfurling it's wings, stretching open it's talons to claim it's prey. She smiled an almost amused looking smile into his fearful expression; the eerie light flickered and illuminated her face as she silently sunk her blade into his leg forcing him to scream in overwhelming pain.

"Tell me where he is..." she seethed.

He gasped for air as his eyes began to roll uncontrollably in his skull. He mustered his remaining strength as he reached for her face, clawing away her mask and once again spitting into her eyes. The porcelain hawk shattered to the floor beneath them. The sound of creaking wood and roaring flames exploded from behind. In the blink of an eye she punched the commodore across the face driving him to the ground, laying in the broken pieces of her fallen mask. His blood seeped across the floor, shimmering a reflective, metallic, hue in the glowing of the approaching fire.

"Last chance..." she snarled.

He struggled to raise himself from the blood stained floorboards, "Vai all'inferno cagna!" he blurted. She rose to her feet silently and heaved a crate into the window, bursting shards of glass across the room rapidly filling with flames. "WAIT!" He screamed. She paused in a frozen crouch on the window sill, "you're not going to kill me?" he wheezed.

Her gaze was cold and unforgiving, "I already did... I killed you when I poisoned you just moments after we met." He gasped in horror as he recalled the chilling memory of her once inviting face offering him a fresh glass of wine. Almost instantly burning tremors overcame his body as blood slowly oozed from his nose and gargled in his throat. Raising two fingers to her brow and tauntingly saluting him farewell, she dove into the harbor below as Sergio Uso gasped one final breath before the flames around him ignited the scattered gunpowder.

The killer swam to the dark floor of the bay, starring up at the explosion above the surface. She flinched sharply as pieces of debre harpooned themselves through the water. A soft cloud of red floated around her in the current as the bloom of raging fire burned overheard. Her body felt weightless, almost dead, the sound of the hades above muffled from under the waves. Delivering arms grasped tightly around her waist, pulling her lifeless body up from the abyss. Heaven had claimed her, as an angel of death soared skyward with her in his arms. Warm air burned her face, the sounds of an uncontrollable inferno roared and ran rampant around her. This wasn't heaven... it was hell. She ordered her body to move but it was somehow helpless, not in control. Her angel of death spoke, muffled, barely audible, words, "Alcina! Alcina stay with me, you are going to be alright!" She could feel her eyes rolling back into her head as she began to choke up mouthfuls of water. Consciousness slowly developed as she returned to sanity. She was alive. She felt herself being carried as her body shivered from the rushing breeze. She could hear the roaring of the fire began to drift away as running footsteps, rather than wings, delivered her to safety.

She felt her body gently laid down upon what she assumed was a distant pier, she could still hear water beneath her. She crawled a few feet on her hands and knees as she coughed loudly, water spewing and dripping from her mouth. Her blurred vision regained focus as she made out the image of Ezio at her side. "Alcina what did you think you were doing back there! Ah? You were nearly killed!" She stubbornly wobbled to her feet, ignoring him. "Alcina stop! You need to rest," he responsively caught her, holding her by the elbow to steady her balance.

"Leave me alone Ezio," she said coldly.

Ezio was fed up with being polite with her unexplainable bitterness. "Che diavolo! If you wanted to drown all you had to do was say so ragazza."

"You ruined everything!" she pulled away from his grip in anger.

"I _believe_ I just saved your life signora!"

"No! I had everything under control, and you ruined _everything_!"

"Alcina your thirst for revenge is blinding you! You nearly killed yourself to have your vengence! Killing another won't bring your family back..."

His words had struck a nerve, "You have no idea what you are talking about Ezio!" she yelled, the oncoming tears burning behind her eyes.

"Don't I?" he snapped, matching her tone. She instantly regretted her words as she looked away in shame. His tone softened, "That is not why you are so angry, I can sense it." she turned away as she began to limp back to land. He reached for her again, "Alcina... please..." he begged her to stop.

"Leave me alone Ezio!"

"No!" he darted in front of her, blocking her path. "It is too late for that."

"Too late? Go away! Just leave me!" He stared down at her, refusing to move. "Let me go Ezio..."

His anger melted as words of soft spoken honesty murmured from his lips, "Alcina, I have become weak for you... I can no longer just leave..." He waited as a long, unexpected pause divided them. The silence began to drive him mad as she stubbornly refused speak or look at him, "Please... say something..."

When she did finally speak, he instantly wished that she hadn't, "Did you tell this to your fair Cristina as well?" her cold words silenced him as she pushed past. He let her fumble away without a fight as he felt the sudden guilty pull at his gut again, only this time, it attacked his heart.

"You saw?" he whispered in regret. She paused her stride only to glare back at him in betrayal. "Alcina... I..." he suddenly realized that he did not know what to say, he didn't know how to apologize, or what he could possibly express to make her stay... to stay with him. Words of honesty began to spill from his lips, "Cristina and I were in love many years ago. I held onto to her in my heart because I felt as if it were keeping the memories of my life in Firenze alive, keeping my family alive. I realized tonight that she and I can never be together. It is finished between us... it always has been," his words tasted bitter in his mouth as he himself realized the harsh truth. "I regret what happened tonight, but I needed to know if it was truly over... I am sorry if my actions hurt you."

He listened carefully to hear her footsteps leaving, but there were none. "So is that it then? Are you expecting me to simply forget everything I saw? Just let you continue to toy with me? For me to keep falling for all your enchanting words? You do not understand how painful it was..." she blurted in resentment.

He took curious steps toward her, "why was it so painful?"

"Do you truly not know?" was all she could whisper as a tear fell slowly down her cheek, she swiftly turned from him, hiding her face as she wiped it away. A tender hand reached from behind her to caress her arm, pulling her against his broad chest. He softly laid his cheek against her wet hair, then deliberately turned her to face him. With two fingers he tilted her chin upward to meet his gaze. Her beautiful brown eyes refused to look into his own, as another stray tear betrayed her, making his heart melt. She turned away, ashamed by her sudden emotion. He had already let one broken heart walk away from him that night, he wasn't about to let it happen again.

"Come here," was all he said as he turned her sharply in his arms crushing his lips to hers, holding her face lovingly in his hands. She sighed as she tasted his breath and savored his passionate lips, they were everything she imagined they would be. Time was beyond comprehension, neither of them knew how long the moment lasted, seconds or hours, it seemed endless. He reluctantly broke their kiss as he rested his forehead against hers. "Sei il mio angiola... There is no one like you... ," he whispered, pushing away a strand of wet hair from her face, her lower lip quivering. He kissed her face softly and pulled her even closer into his arms.

They held onto each other in a loving embrace, blacking out the pain as a new day began to break the horizon, chasing away the coldness of the dark. The pieces of their broken hearts fastened together, healing one another. The grief from their past was finally just that, the past. Though unspoken, Ezio realized in his heart that she was his life now, as he was now hers. He once again kissed her forehead as they both held tightly to their beautiful angels of death.

...

_translations:_

_- Vai all'inferno cagna- go to hell bitch_

_- Che diavolo- what the hell_

_- Sei il mio angelo- you are my angel_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A faint echo of scripture resonated between the cracked shingles of the small cathedral below Alcina's feet. It was a calm Sunday morning, the majority of the civilians were attending mass or else chattering aimlessly in the market surrounding her. She sat silently on the rooftop of the church, leaning against the brick steeple. She sighed softly and rested her head back against the large bell behind her. It resonated a soft ping on impact.

"I did not take you for the religious type," a familiar voice behind her made her smile.

"I feel it only appropriate with my line of work."

Ezio sat silently beside her and eyed her somber face, "What is wrong bella donna? I thought you would be happier..."

"As did I."

Ezio suddenly worried that _he_ had perhaps upset her with his actions from the night before, "I hope you're not displeased with my 'performance' from last night?"

She quickly looked at him with humor, "Oh no, it's not that!" she laughed gently. Ezio found himself adoring the way she laughed, the slight wrinkle above her nose, the light in her eyes, in fact, he found himself adoring everything he discovered about her. He nearly shook his head abruptly to cease the daydreaming and return to reality. The heavyhearted frown returned to her face, "It's just... after the death of my family, all I could think about was avenging them. At last I am halfway there and..." she paused looking bewildered.

"And?"

"And I feel nothing. Revenge was quenching the moment I took it, then... it was as if I had swallowed lead. I felt bitter, poisonous, empty." Ezio felt his own heart weighing with emotion as her words spoke of familiar feelings. He said nothing, only watching her with softhearted empathy. You were right Ezio... Killing another won't bring my family back or return things to the way they once were. I see that now. I suppose I never gave much thought as to what I would do or how I would feel after..." she eyed the mechanism attached to her wrist.

"It is a hard life, the way of an assassin... but you must keep faith, you still have purpose." He kindly rested a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It is what your father would have wanted." She smiled to herself at this thought. Ezio noted her lighter mood and playfully nudged her, matching her pleased look. "So, how _was_ my 'performance' if I may ask?" She laughed and nudged him back gently with her shoulder, "I forget...".

He raised his eyebrows with surprise, "Again you wound me cara!" he theatrically acted out a brutal stab to his heart, leaning all his weight upon her, faking his death scene. He crashed his head against the large bell with a loud clang, making her laugh even harder. He rubbed the back of his skull in embarrassment, "That did not happen how I planned," he muttered sheepishly.

"Oh the mighty assassin," she laughed, shoving him off of her. She smiled his favorite smirk as she gently slid back his hood and ran her fingers through his dark hair, touching the back of his head sweetly. His heart suddenly began to pound in his chest, amazed by how her smallest actions affected him. Her hand lingered for a moment as he smiled an embarrassed smile.

"The Patriarch mentioned sailing to collect an artifact. What would the templar's be gaining from this move?"

"_Back to business_," he thought. "I do not know. Hopefully it is nothing we should concern ourselves with. All we can do is prepare for their return. We will find them, wherever they run."

She stretched her gaze along the horizon, eyeing nothing but sea and bobbing fishing boats along the skyline. "What are you thinking about?" he murmured curiously.

"My brother. I wonder..." she paused a moment to keep her voice from breaking in emotion, "I wonder if... if he even remembers me. He was only 9 when they took him. He would be almost 20 now, older than I was the night that they claimed him."

Ezio pondered this, he hadn't realized how fast the years had swept by. "Alcina..." he nearly whispered. She turned her head in response. "You said your brother... _saw_ things, even _said_ things that did not make sense. What type of things..." he delicately asked. He searched her contemplative expression making sure he hadn't upset her.

She struggled to find the words, "He... he said he had nightmares of being stabbed by robbed men..." she stared at the roof below her feet, squinting as if reading some illegible text. "He would wake up in the middle of the night, always screaming languages none of us understood. It was as if he was possessed by a demon from another time..." a chill quaked her body as she recalled the sleepless nights in Florence. "He said _it _called to him... but we never knew what _it_ was. We knew he wasn't insane. He wasn't like the mad beggars living in the alleys, harming themselves and screaming at nothing. My brother was... _tormented_..." she shook her head in deliberation, her worried features creasing her forehead.

"I'm sorry..." Ezio muttered, "We don't have to talk about this..."

"I'm alright, veramente" she exhaled loudly. "It's strange, I have this feeling that he's alive, somewhere, and not just alive, but that he's alright. He's safe." she faintly smiled. "It keeps me holding on." She looked to Ezio with hopeful eyes, "He's all I have left." There was an almost awkward moment of prolonged silence as they smiled at one another. He struggled to fight the impulse to reach out and touch her face, as he stared at her beautiful smile, her desirable lips. Her mouth began to drive him crazy as he reminisced their kiss from the night before; as he remembered the way she tasted, her soft sigh echoing in his mind... "I envy you you know." Her words broke his wandering thoughts.

"Why?" his voice somewhat shaky as he pulled himself away from his sudden craving.

"Ezio, you have your mother and your sister, and so many friends and allies who love you and would stand by your side without hesitation. What I wouldn't give to have the things you do... to feel that love and respect... to not be alone."

Worry struck his features as he noted the sadness in her voice. He reached for her tender hand, "Thank you tesora. But you are not alone," he sweetly kissed her knuckles, "you have me... and you always shall, for as long as you desire my company..." He ran a finger across her cheek, drawing an invisible trail to her jaw. His touch gave her a sudden rush as he slowly leaned in to kiss her. She did not object to his charming action. She closed her eyes in anticipation, waiting for the contact of his lips against hers. She smiled hugely when she felt his soft polite lips against her cheek, _"such a tease"_, she adored. He leaned back to his spot beside her and cleared his throat awkwardly, "So... how are you feeling?" he gestured toward her wrapped leg.

"Così e così. It is still attached, so I will be alright," she shrugged.

He grinned at her spirit, nothing could stop this woman. She felt his fingers carefully wrap around her hand, "Alcina Gavino, I promise you that I will do everything in my power to help you find your brother."

She thankfully gazed into his determined eyes, moved by their radiating conviction, "Thank you Ezio... I wouldn't have made it this far without you."

" Il piacere è mio bella," he nodded kissing her hand one last time as he silently rose to his feet, letting her fingers slip away from his. "If you'll excuse me bella donna, I am to meet with Antonio... I have a meeting to reschedule that I have been delaying for some time," he smiled at some private joke as he nodded his head in farewell. He took deliberate steps backwards as he let his body fall over the edge of the roof. In a gasping instant, he was gone, leaving her staring at the empty rooftop beside her. She smiled to herself as she replayed his promise again in her mind, the honesty in his eyes. The imagines in her head altered and modified to a new face, the face on the balcony. The darkly handsome, cold, villainous face... the lifeless eyes. The chilling sound of his voice... the voice she hadn't heard for ten years, but still somehow haunted her dreams. The voice she finally heard the night before when she had been so close, so close to her goal. The vision sent her spirit ablaze, as she stared across the stretch of sea. The rising echo below her engulfed her in words of truth_, "for it is written: "It is mine to avenge; I will repay. To Me belongeth vengeance and recompense; their foot shall slide in due time: for the day of their calamity is at hand, and the things that shall come upon them make haste..."_ A resounding "amen" responded from the congregation by the time Alcina reached the highest point of the steeple. Her toes balanced dexterously on the large cross topping the pentacle of the cathedral. The rushing breeze was the only thing that surrounded her as she balanced in the open air. The warm rush caressed her face as she breathed in the smell of the harbor. "Amen," she murmured into the soft wind as she plummeted to the ground below.

...

_translations:_

_- cara- dear_

_- veramente- honestly _

_- Così e così- so so_

_- Il piacere è mio bella- the pleasure is mine beautiful_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Venice 1488 (two years later)

Leonardo Da Vinci was up late working in his study reviewing the large masses of codex pages Ezio had accumulated over the past two years. He had been racking his brain with equations and theories, rearranging the numbers and letters countless times and was beginning to wonder if he was only imaging solutions rather than actually seeing them before him. "What if I switch every second letter, and replace it with every third..." nothing. He only succeeded in creating another incomprehensible jumble. The ancient pages stubbornly refused to share their deepest secrets with the inventor. Leonardo growled in frustration heaving the scroll back onto his work bench clumsily toppling over a small bottle of ink. The little bottle wickedly rolled across the desk spilling a dark brew over his stacks of paper. "Maledizione!" He cursed under his breath as he wiped away dark blots from his scattered files. He quickly snatched a document from the mess in a clumsy panic, fanning it in his hands as it severely bled with ink, when something suddenly stole away his curious gaze. "Could it be possible...?" he gasped as the document in his hands floated silently to the floor. He plunged back into his desk as he began to rearrange the codex pages, over lapping and twisting them at different angles. He mumbled inaudible words to himself as the wheels turned fervently in his animated mind. "How did I not think of this before!" he elated at he began jotting notes immediately.

"Messere? What is going on?" Leonardo's assistant entered the room with armfuls of blank canvasses.

"Salaì! I need you to retrieve Ezio Auditore for me immediately! I must show him this discovery at once!" The young apprentice shrugged his shoulders gesturing to his instructor that he was already busy with a previous task. "Forget those canvases boy! This is far more important!" Salaì sighed in exasperation as he abandoned the pieces against the wall and reluctantly shuffled out the door, nearly colliding into Alcina on his way out.

"Pardon me signora," he nodded politely as she stepped out of his way, catching the door as he exited.

"Where is he off to in such a hurry?" she smiled warmly.

"Oh Alcina, how wonderful to see you. You could not have arrived at a better time! Come look at this!"

"What have you found this time? Some new way to make a man fly?" she rolled her eyes with humor.

He waved away her comment, "No not this time I'm afraid. Come see! I made several copies of the codex pages Ezio has brought me. They fascinate me so much, I am constantly reviewing them, hoping to make new discoveries. It's so amazing to see what history can teach us! Every time I look at these I learn more and more, in fact, just the other day I..."

"Leonardo..." she politely interrupted his rambling.

"Oh yes, sorry, forgive my unbridled enthusiasm. Here, take a look. Now, I have gathered that each page has it's own codes which translate into messages. Some of these messages even depict instructions to recreate weapons of the ancient assassins, that is how I made both yours and Ezio' hidden blades. What I have just discovered, however, is when you put the codex pages _together..._ there is even _more_ to the message."

Her eyes followed his wandering hands, pointing and rearranging the scrolls and sketches on his desk, "So, what do they all say?"

"Let us find out shall we?" he smiled with childlike excitement. "The prophet... will appear... when the second piece... is brought to... the floating city. Come grande! This is so exciting!" Alcina's eyes flared in thought as she rationalized over the ancient words.

"Leonardo... do you think you could review the page my father left for me. Perhaps there is more to this riddle."

"Excellent idea!" he shuffled through his chaotic stacks of papers. "I know I _just _had it... Ah-ha! Here it is!" he turned and flipped the scroll over the others, jotting down any kind of suspicious text or indications thereof. After several minutes of examining the artifact, he reviewed his findings he had scrolled across his scratch paper, eyes wide with fascination. "Mio Dio..." he gasped. "Listen to this! I can't believe all this was right under my nose and I never thought to look. It's so simple really, any fool could have seen..."

"Leonardo!" she intruded sternly.

He chuckled in embarrassment, "Yes of course." He cleared his throat, " 'The prophet... shall open the vault... through the blood... of the protector... only then... shall the message be passed... and the prophecy complete...' Alcina, are you alright? You look pale..."

"Yes... I'm fine..." she winced. Her thoughts recollecting the searing image of her fathers outstretched hand, the faint gasping of his last words.

"What is the matter? Come, have a seat," Leonardo tried to guide her to sit by the fire but she waved a hand in refusal.

"Leonardo... there is something I should tell you, but you must make a promise to me before I do..."

"Certamente, anything," he gave her shoulder a friendly pat.

"You must promise... that you will not tell Ezio." He looked at her unreadable expression with confused eyes as he replied with a worried nod.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Leonardo?" Ezio entered the workshop with a loud knock.

"Ah Ezio, thank you for coming."

"I received your message. Your assistant said it was rather urgent. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes of course. Everything is fine..." Leonardo seemed more twitchy than usual, almost nervous. Ezio's expression brooded in suspicion, something wasn't quite right here. "So... what was it you needed?"

"Ah yes, I uh, I had been reviewing the codex pages. Come, have a look." Ezio approached the ink spotted desk, eyeing the documents sprawled in an un-orderly fashion.

"What happened here?" he examined the mess.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ezio eyed Leonardo's anxious demeanor, still not convinced. "I discovered more hidden writings with the codex pages, listen to this, 'The prophet will appear when the second piece is brought to the floating city.' Does this mean anything to you?"

Ezio rested a gloved hand on his chin and pondered, "Only the prophet may open it... two pieces of Eden..." his eyes scrawling the codex pages, searching for clues.

"What? What are you saying?" Leonardo interjected in curiosity.

"My Uncle Mario once spoke of a prophecy hidden within the codex pages. The prophecy leads to an ancient vault that holds something... something very powerful."

"Ezio did you not take these codex pages from the Templars?" Ezio solemnly nodded, hand still resting on his chin. "That must mean they must know if this vault too... this is not good..." Leonardo shook his head in worry.

Ezio picked his brain, accumulating every detail, every face, every moment of the past 12 years. _"The prophet... two pieces of Eden... why?" _His body went suddenly ridgid, the blood in his face pounding as his expression transformed to sudden terror.

"What? What is it?" Leonardo pried, "Ezio what is going on?"

Ezio failed to find words as the steps of his twisted journey began to play out and the riddles of his unanswered questions began to crack and reveal themselves. "What if that is why they sent the ship to Cyprus? To recover an artifact... to recover one of these Pieces of Eden and... and bring it back to Venezia."

"Then the prophet will appear..." Leonardo whispered.

"Only the prophet can open the vault... my God!" Ezio felt as if his heart had stopped beating entirely as he began to fear the worst. "When my uncle told me of the codex pages, I was too young, too brash to think it anything but an old man's fantasy! The killing of my father and brothers, of my father's allies... it was all part of his plan! His plan to find the vault..." his hands clasped into tight fists, "The Spaniard..."

"Rodrigo Borgia," Leonardo confirmed.

"As soon as that boat arrives, I intend to meet it the minute it docks," Ezio scowled in a menacing whisper. He breathed a deep breath, relaxing his tense frame. "Thank you Leonardo... you are a good friend. If I cannot trust you, there is no one."

Leonardo distressfully nodded his head as a guilty twinge painfully crept into his gut and breached his face.

"What is wrong Leonardo?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," he frantically gathered the codex pages and aimlessly organized his desk.

"Leonardo..." he persisted.

"This is all just troubling news, I am alright," he frantically fumbling over the documents.

Ezio stared searchingly at Leonardo's worried expression, "There is something you are not telling me old friend." Leonardo's wandering gaze betrayed him as Ezio followed his stare to Alcina's scroll. "Leonardo... Where is Alcina?" Ezio's tone grew more and more urgent.

"I..." Leonardo's voice broke, crumbling his cover-up, "I promised..." Leonardo shook his head in worry.

"Promised what? Leonardo! Tell me what is going on!" Ezio briskly approached him as Leonardo flumped into the chair he had once offered to Alcina just a few hours before. He covered his face in his hand as he exhaled a disappointed groan. "Forgive me Alcina."

"Where is she Leonardo? Is she alright?"

"Ezio... there is more to the prophecy."

Ezio sat across from him, apprehensively hunching forward, "Continue then..."

Leonardo massaged his temples with his hands, as he stammered, "Her father's codex page mentioned a... a protector," he shrugged.

"Protector of what?"

He shook his head, "a protector whose... whose blood was necessary to open the vault." Leonardo ignored Ezio's suspicious eyes boring into him.

"What does this have to do with Alcina?"

"I... I can't..." Leonardo's words began to falter.

"Leonardo!" Ezio rose to his feet, raising his voice in urgency.

"Alright, alright!" he gestured for Ezio to calm down. "Alcina told me, her father's dying words were for her to defend the prophet, and that..." his words droned.

"That what?"

"That... _she_ is the protector..."

A wave of dread crushed over Ezio, pushing him back into the chair beneath him, "Caro Dio..." he whispered as he caught his heavy head in his hands, his heart once again stopping in his throat. "Where is she now?" he choked.

"She would not tell me," Leonardo shook his head in guilt, "Please forgive me Ezio, I did not realize the danger of all of this until after she made me promise not to tell you..." A pause of tedious silence only made Leonardo feel all the more guilty.

Ezio softly cleared his throat, forcing composure, "Do not blame yourself Leonardo, it is not your fault." He began to feel a growing heaviness begin to weigh on his heart, this new information would change everything. Another long silence slowly crept across the room as he took in the severity of this new turn. The assassin finally looked up from his hands, still hunching over in his seat, "She is the key... the key the Templars need to open the vault." The intertwining strands of her fate were woven and knotted to his own so much more than he could have ever imagined. "It all makes sense now," he whispered, the crackling of the fireplace drowning his words.

"What do you mean?"

"That is why they killed her family, and kidnapped her brother. They knew she would come back for him..."

"Falling right into their hands..." Leonardo stared, wide eyed. "Merda... Do you have any idea where she would have gone to?"

"Wherever the Patriarch is, she will follow. But the ship doesn't return until tomorrow, so that gives us time." Leonardo once again forced in a painful breath. "What is it?" Ezio questioned his worried expression.

Leonardo bowed his head clenching the bridge of his nose in his fingers, "The ship does not dock tomorrow... it returned a few hours ago."

...

_translations:_

_- Come grande- how grand_

_- Maledizione- damn_

_- Mio Dio- my God_

_- Certamente- certainly_

_- Caro Dio- dear God_

_- Merda- shit_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ezio's body reacted long before his mind had the time to process Leonardo's chilling words. The sudden rush of evening air stole his breath as he darted into the street, springing for the first reachable ledge his eyes could spot. He smoothly scaled the nearest building, his muscles jittery and trembling as he hoisted his weight with his fingertips. Countless images flashed through his mind, visions of losing the Piece of Eden to the templars, what that would mean to the world, to history. But those thoughts seemed second to the haunting depictions tearing at his heart; the image of losing Alcina, and what it meant to _him_. He could see her pained face falling at the hands of this prophet and their selfish, power-hungry desire to reach the vault and claim it's treasures. The depictions clawed away at him from the inside out, _"I cannot fail her... I cannot fail us all..."_ The world would just have to come second. He cringed at the thought of being too late as he raced over rooftops, the sleeping city far below his feet, blind and deaf to his dread.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The sun had just begun to descend into the sea as Alcina spied upon the harbor. Her eyes scanning the port, searching for clues as to which ship contained her precious cargo. "Careful when entering the hold of that one. It has had a long journey, no doubt bringing back disease," a business looking man alerted a fellow worker tying up the large ship to the various posts.

"Where did it last make port?", the worker whined.

The overseer looked over a pamphlet of some kind searching for the ship log, "Ahhh..." he tapped the page with his fingers, "This voyage was bought out for political affairs, the kind not meant to be printed," he gestured toward the bobbing haul.

"Dammi una pausa... how are we supposed to work when these damned politics run this business. It is a conspiracy I tell you! They hire us to work and then they..." Alcina tuned out his obnoxious bantering as she eyed her prize. This was her ship. She crept to the edge of the rooftop, balancing her weight on the balls of her feet. She was just about to leap down when a tall soldier approached the overseer. He almost appeared to be an ancient templar knight judging from the helmet and dark crimson cape, no doubt a bodyguard to the Patriarch. This may be more challenging than she originally planned. The soldier muttered something to the official and dropped a small coin bag onto his pamphlet, he nodded graciously as the cape wearing knight stepped back aboard the vessel. "Idiota! What do you think you are doing? Untie that ship! Don't you know I have business to manage here?"

The worked outstretched his arms in defense, "Ehhh! I was doing what you told me to, ah? You said tie up the ship so I tied the ship!" he mumbled some fowl Italian to the overseer, waving his hands in frustration.

"There has been a change of plans, untie that ship, it is leaving port!" the overseer mused over his new coins as he silently tucked them away into his breast pocket. Without hesitation, Alcina briskly crept to an overhanging beam and in a swift movement, gracefully dove into the water below. The sudden contrast of warm, rushing, wind to cold, murky, waters shocked her body to the bone as the sounds around her disappeared under the waves of the harbor. She floated silently to the surface, filling her lungs with a huge breath of air before submerging again, her swimming silhouette gliding toward the ship. She could hear the slap of the falling ropes landing in the water as the vessel was unleashed from the confines of the dock. Her hands breached the surface, clinging to the boards framing the ship's hull. Her fingers slipped occasionally on the slimy wood, forcing her to climb higher in search of a more stable grip. She clung tightly to decorative woodwork and framing along the ship's broad sides, the lapping water just barely grazing the bottoms of her feet. A loud groan echoed through the wood as she felt the giant mass moving, the rhythmic motion almost making her nauseous. She squeezed herself tightly against the paneling, her cheek pressed against the salty smelling, damp wood, as the close echo of sailors wandered overhead. Her clinging muscles began to ache as she held on by mere inches. There was no going back now... one sudden noise and she would be detected, one wrong move and she would plummet into the water below. The splash would no doubt cause attention, she would be stranded in the harbor, a thousand arrows at the ready. There was _certainly _no going back now.

For a brief moment she felt a twinge of sadness as she imagined Ezio's face. She could clearly picture the look on his face when he realized she was gone. The thought inflicted immense guilt as she imagined his gorgeous eyes full of hurt over her actions. She squeezed her eyes shut, suppressing the image, she knew this was something she must do alone. It occurred to her the moment Leonardo read her fathers scroll that this was now her responsibility, and hers alone; not due to a sense of pride or undying lust for revenge, but simply because she now feared for Ezio's safety. With the revelation of this prophecy, she could not let him risk his life for her anymore, especially not now with the knowledge that her blood was apparently doomed in her veins. But deep beneath her excuses, she knew the real reason why she wanted to keep him safe, the real reason why she would rather harm befall her than come anywhere near him.

A glowing light flickered from the Captain's cabin, spreading a dancing glow over the dark and ominous waves. She could faintly hear voices within the cabin as she pressed her ear against the massive hull. Through gritted teeth she slowly eased herself toward the window located just above the stern. She suppressed a sudden gasp as her feet loudly slipped out from under her. She winced as splinters entered her fingertips while her nails clawed into the stained wood, her legs flailing beneath her, searching for a ledge. Her hands began to cramp in pain as her scraping feet finally found a secure patch of wood. The sudden relief was stolen the moment it arrived as she heard the loud groan of creaking wood above her, "Wait just a moment... I thought I heard something..." a voice grew nearer. She held her breath as her heart pounded in her chest, praying to God above that the guard overhead wouldn't look just below his feet. He peered over the horizon, resting his hands on the railing directly above her outstretched body. A loud crashing of wood shattered somewhere on deck as he turned sharply in response. "Si rifiuti patetico! What have you done! Clean this mess up!" his voice quickly drifted away. "It is not my fault!" the bantering of soldiers droned on deck as a warm liquid began to flow over the edge of the ship and down the sides, trickling over her hands and face, making the task of being silent all the more difficult. The fluid invaded her mouth as her face puckered in disgust to the bitter taste of warm alcohol. One of the soldiers had clumsily dropped a barrel of the fermented fluid, spilling it across the deck. A heaven sent distraction. The disgusting smell began to infiltrate her nostrils as she cautiously inched across the planked wall. With steady footwork, she climbed beneath the window, grasping the ledge beneath the windowpane. At last her muscles could relax. She listened intently for the murmuring of voices within the cabin. She gathered that there were two men, one of which was the Patriarch, she was certain of this, the other she did not recognize.

"You did very well lieutenant. Your accurate directions to the apple were rather crucial to our search. I am proud to call you my best soldier."

"Thank you sir. What is to be done with it?

"For now we sail to the far peninsula of the city. I want to run some... _experiments_ on the artifact. I'm curious to see if it has the power that Rodrigio swears apon. The prisoners at Borgia's fortress will do nicely in aiding my theories." There was a momentary pause as Alcina strained to hear. There were no footsteps, no breathing, no whispering. Had they left the room? The moments that followed were a blur as she heard to explosion of the swinging glass opening and felt strong hands grabbing at her shoulders, heaving her through the window and into the captain's cabin. She flailed fiercely in the arms of her foe, gnashing her teeth and kicking uselessly as she struggled to free herself from the ironclad grasp. With a loud 'thud' she was heaved to the floor as the red caped templar pinned her arms behind her back. He swiftly drew back her leather hood, revealing her face to the candle light as he yanked her face into view by her brown hair. The patriarch rested against his elegantly designed desk in amusement. "It seems we have caught an eavesdropper," he smiled devilishly. She forcefully tried to yank herself away from the restraining grip, but the lieutenant only yanked equally as hard at her hair, directing her gaze to his superior. "You certainly have spirit, I will commend you for that," he softly applauded through black leather gloves, "However... I do NOT take kindly to spies..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nightfall had crept through Venice by the time Ezio arrived to the harbor, his lungs gasping for air. His eyes caught sight of a dock worker finishing his tasks for the day by wrapping what was left of waterlogged rope. He quietly hummed a tune to himself as he thrust the looped rope aside and turned to leave. He didn't however expect to see a large white hood blocking his way. "Where is the ship from Cyprus!" Ezio grabbed him by his collar, nearly lifting him from the ground.

"Che diavolo? What do you want? I have no money... please just let me go!"

"I do not want your money or your life! Just tell me, which one of these ships is the one from Cyprus?"

"Wha... I do not know messere! Nobody tells me anything around here!"

"Think... hard..." Ezio threatened.

"Okay okay... the only thing I know is there was a ship here under political business, I believe that is what they called it... but it sailed away, to where I do not know!"

"How long ago was this?"

"I do not know! They had to resupplying so their departure was delayed and they did not have the wind with them, they could not have gone far... There! That is the ship there!" he nervously pointed to drifting ship about 300 yards off.

"Are you certain?" Ezio tightened his grip on the man's shirt collar.

"Positivo!" he shuttered.

"Grazie..." Ezio sneered, releasing the man from his grasp. The worked stumbled backwards and tripped over the sitting ropes at his feet. Ezio could hear him cursing behind him as he ran parallel to the traveling ship, using any beam, pillar, or ledge to keep the large sails in his sights. He dexterously kept pace alongside the waterfront, the image of Alcina never leaving his mind, _"I'm coming... just hold on...please hold on..."_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

"So! What shall we do with you then?" Rodolfo Salvatore curiously pondered. He menacingly removed his leather gloves from his bejeweled fingers and folding them neatly on his desk. Alcina's eyes glared at his feet, ignoring the stinging of her scalp. The patriach crouched slowly in front of her, pulling her face to meet his gaze, "Do you know who you were spying on?" he asked, raising an imperious eyebrow. She jerked her face away stubbornly, ignoring his threat. "You know..." he returned to his feet, once again leaning against his desk. "You know, I get the feeling that you do not like me very much," he chuckled softly. The lieutenant yanked her head upward to face his master, expecting a pained reply to escape her lips. She responded only in spiteful silence, her body seething with anger at the sound of his voice. "You see, I am an understanding man..." he continued, a hint of charm in his tone, "So let's discuss this like adults, dobbiamo?". She said nothing. "Awh come now signora, I wish the hear the voice behind that pretty face," he leaned forward to meet her gaze. Her brave brown eyes looked away from his cold stare. He touched her soft cheek warmly with his fingers, delicating lifting her chin toward his face, "Don't be so ostinato bella signora." She jerked away in disgust. His suave grin molded into a stern expression of annoyance. "My patience wears thin ragazza. Tell me who sent you!" Her cold gaze remained unmoved by his rising tone. "No?" A sudden jolt stung her cheek as he abruptly struck her. "And now?" A growing red mark flushed her face as she winced internally. The beginnings of a large bruise developed as another blow forced her face to sling to the other side. "Well!" his volume continued to climb, sending a chilling rush through her body as the familiar sound brought her back to her burning nightmare.

He raised his hand once more, ready to strike again, "MURDERER!" she finally screamed. His hand halted in surprise. The casual grin returned to his lips, pleased with his work. With brows raised in amusment, he scratched the back of his head casually, "I see... and whom am I presumed to have murdered signora?"

Her beaten face burned as her eyes pierced like daggers, "My father and mother... you murdered them and ordered your dogs to burn down our home in Firenze!" her body almost quivering from her livid hate.

His expression seemed almost 'touched' by her emotion, "Signora I have ordered my men to burn the homes of several traitors, so forgive me for not being able to recall specifics."

"You killed my family..." she muttered, eyes dark with rage.

His devilish smile radiated, his ego pleased by how his words crawled beneath her skin. He cooly bent over to whisper in her ear, "I have killed _many_ families signora... what makes yours so special?" he tauntingly returned to his desk, amused with the crumbling of her composure.

"Ti male figlio di una cagna! Io ti ammazzo!" she screamed raising herself to her feet. The armed lieutenant grasped tightly to both her arms as she writhed in his clutches, dying to get her hands around Rodolfo's neck. The candles around the room flickered from the commotion as two guards burst through the doors, swords drawn at the sound of her hostile bellowing. The patriarch raised a calm hand and shook his head, waving for them to leave. "Where is my brother!" tears of rage began to burn the back of her eyes as she twisted to get free. "What have you done with him!" Alcina no longer cared what they did to her, be it torture, abuse, even death. She fought with every ounce of spirit she had left, thrashing for freedom. Her blade begged her to drive it into the patriarch's collared throat.

"Please, please signora, calm yourself. You see... I have this splitting headache..." he pointed a finger to his temple.

"Bastardo! What have you done with him! Where is Donato!" she screamed.

A small spark of intrique flickered across his darkly handsome face. He picked up his resting leather gloves and wringed them in his hands, smiling to himself. The distant call of mean on deck eachoed that they were nearing their destination. Rodolfo casually wandered to the window to observe the enormous stone fortress ahead. It's dark and sinister silhouette waited silently in the night, dooming Alcina to it's corrupt stronghold.

"What have you done with him?" she thrashed helplessly. He silently turned his back to her, ignoring her cries. "What have you DONE with him!" her strong voice began to break on the verge of hysteria.

"I have done nothing with him signora," his tone full of surprising honesty.

"Liar! I do not believe you! Where is he!" she snapped.

He turned sharply to face the spy, "Signorina I may be many things... a diplomat, a verteran, a gentlemen... a killer. But I am **no** liar," his tone suddenly stern. "Donato is fine, Just ask him yourself," he raised a hand.

Her forehead creased in pained confusion, "... what?" the words choked in her gasping throat as her eyes followed Rodolfo's gaze. "No... you... you are a liar!" her resolve breaking.

"Go on, see for yourself..."

She was about to scream in protest when the loud clank a metal made her jump. She gazed at the floor as a familiar templar helmet rolled silently at her feet. Her pulse pounded in her head as her body tingled in panic. She refused to turn and face the mysterious man restraining her from her kill. The betraying tears began to burn as she fought back the overwhelming sting of emotion. With timid and reluctant eyes, she slowly peered over her shoulder. What she saw made her body go suddenly limp in his grap as she felt her mind unwind. Her legs buckled beneath her, forcing her to fall helplessly to her knees. The binding grip finally freed her arms, disposing them to drop lifelessly to her sides as her face crashed to the ground. Her soft sobs murmuring to the wooden floor, "It's not true..." she gasped as tears streamed down her bruised and beaten face. "Please God no... please do not let it be true..." was all she could whisper as the young man stared down at her coldly. His frame, his eyes, his entire face, identical to her father... her father clothed in crimson templar red.

...

_translations:_

_-_ _Dammi una pausa- give me a break_

_- Si rifiuti patetico- you pathetic waste_

_- Che diavolo- what the hell_

_- dobbiamo- shall we?_

_- ostinato- stubborn_

_- Ti male figlio di una cagna! Io ti ammazzo- you evil son of a bitch! I'll kill you_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The journey to the prison cell was a muffled nightmare. Her body was overtaken by a numbing, speechless, state as the guards drug her lifeless body down the flickering halls. The air around her became thick and nauseating to inhale as the foul stench of death and urine burned her nose. The depths of her mind grew darker and darker with torment the deeper they traveled into the damp echoing maze of cells overrun with scampering rats and deteriorating prisoners. Her mind searched for her last solid memory, something to pull her from her hellish abyss. The last thing she remembered was the heart wrenching event aboard the ship, the dark eyes of her worst enemy, and the devastating stare of her brother; after that there was nothing. She began to wonder if she had simply fainted, or if shock had seized control of her mind, pulling her into madness. No, she couldn't be insane, she knew what she saw. The young man aboard the ship _was_ Donato... and the truth had been spelled out in front of her face no matter how hard she fought to deny it. It resounded unmistakably in her head over and over... her brother was a Templar... her only reason for existence, was now her greatest enemy. She searched her heart for any loose threads of hope, some sort of ledge to grasp onto in the emptiness, but there was nothing. All she saw was Templar crimson flashing before her.

The sudden splashing of puddles and sorrowful waling echoed through the humid stone halls as her feet dragged lifelessly across the floor, throbbing from the sudden dampness of the sitting water. Her eyes burned and blankly stared at nothing as her head bobbed helplessly to the movement of the guards hauling her body away into the dim torture chamber.

She slumped to the cold floor as a loud groan of metal screeched nearby and armored feet clanked away, leaving her alone in the confines of an unoccupied cell. She was no more than a once untamable predator, left to rot in the confines of a cage. The cold dew of the floor chilled her face, dulling the sharp edge of shock that had claimed her, gradually picking away it's grasp one finger at a time. Her eyes fluttered open, her muscles heaving her trembling body from the freezing stone. The first thing she noticed was that she had been stripped of her armor and hooded cape as well as her treasured wrist weapon. She shivered suddenly, tucking her knees to her chin. She eyed the surroundings of her cell hoping to acquire anything useful to aid her in escape. The only commodities in her stone prison were scattered clumps of rotting hay and bloody, broken, fingernails protruding from the stone wall, most likely belonging to the previous occupant clawing away in agonizing madness. Having to squint in the flickering light of the glowing torches, her eyes peered beyond the iron bars of her confines. A frightened scream trapped itself in her throat as her brain registered the objects staring back at her. Unusual weapons and torture devices rested, caked with dried blood and grime, eagerly awaiting the thrill of their next gory exertion. A large scythe swung tediously from the ceiling like a ticking metronome, mocking her in her cage.

She breathed deep breaths to calm her crawling nerves which only seemed to made her trembling increase. Her lower half began to feel like dead weight as she tightly gripped her numb feet in hopes of warming them within their drenched, leather, confines. The cold pounding sent a chilling reminder of a lucky ace she still held up her sleeve. Along with the codex page, her father had left her his most prized possession, a very charming dagger passed down to him from his own father which she kept in her left boot. She patted down her comatose ankle praying the guards had not discovered the weapon while disarming her. Her hand caressed the familiar shape underneath the soaked shoe, triggering a welcoming embrace of relief. All hope was not lost as she smiled at the token of fortune in her hands. Now all she had to do was wait for the opportune moment to make her move.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Antonio, I need your answer..." Ezio pressed. Antonio had been awoken late that evening by his winded comrade asking him for the help of his thieves. He claimed it had been a matter of life and death.

"Ezio... I don't know..." Antonio's face contorted in a demoralizing frown. Ezio did not need an further response, he had gathered all the information he needed from Antonio's disfavored expression. "Ezio you must understand. That prison is a fortress! My men will never make it out alive... and... from what you described to me, it sounds as if your lady friend may have suffered that fate already." Ezio turned his back coldly without the courtesy of bidding farewell.

Rosa rushed to his side placing a warm hand against his arm, "Ezio please don't go. Just listen to Antonio... he is only wishing to help."

"She is right Ezio. Do not waste your life on this fool's errand. The forte is impenetrable. I have supported your endeavors in the past, but frankly, this is a suicide mission..."

Antonio's hushed rambling was cut short by the assassin's stern eyes, "Rescuing Alcina is NO fool's errand! She is just as important as any of us, and I would gladly give my life to save her, as I would for any of _you_." Antonio lowered his gaze in guilt as Ezio gestured to him once more. "Tell me old friend... will you help me once again or not?" Rosa anxiously eyed the two men, fearing the worst. Whatever Antonio decided, blood would subsequently stain the beautiful city of Venice this night. Antonio wiped the sweat from his face and sighed loudly, "Ezio... I am sorry, but not all of us have so much to sacrifice from such small a gain."

A brief pause stung the air as Antonio's heart riddled further with guilt. "Very well," Ezio breathed, turning away in disappointment, "Capisco." He dodged Rosa's touch as she once again tried to coax him to stay.

"Please Ezio... I know you care for this woman but you are no good to anyone if you are killed. You are far too important! Please, I know you are only trying to be noble, but realize what you are up against!"

Ezio lingered briefly in the doorway, standing on the outer brim of candlelight that flickered a dividing line into the midnight beyond. "If you know me so well, you know that you will not change my mind. I will not abandon her to die." His silent step forward breached the perimeter of darkness as he was swallowed by the shadows of night, the soft sound of his running stride thrummed away into the black.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The echoing of voices began to grow louder in the muggy dungeon. Alcina listened carefully to the approaching footsteps and the inflections in their voice. There were two, maybe three, neither were wearing any loud or heavy armor due to their soft steps. She could also hear the jingle of keys and the slight slur in their voices, obviously drinking on duty, their reflexes would be slower, more clumsy. Perfect. She lay curled on her side, shivering lightly from the chill of the damp stone.

"That one still knocked out?"

"Si. I hear the puttana maledetta took one look into Salvatore's eyes and she collapsed. The man is a demon! Unholy! I hear he sends his Lieutenant to fetch him young women like this ragazza so he may feast upon their beating hearts!" the guard fumbled the key into the rusty lock as he rambled over his shoulder to his partner behind him.

"Beating hearts eh? Why l'inferno would the Patriach wish to do such a thing?"

"Don't you know? It grants immortality, you know, forbidden power! Why do you think he looks so young?"

"Zitto idiota! I am tired of your pathetic superstitions! The Patriach does no such thing!"

"Why else would he want us to bring him this ragazza at this hour of the night!"

"I do not want to know _why_, but those were his orders so..." the guard's words were lost within his sudden gasp of terror as he watched his partner's throat slice open in a gargling bloodbath. The fountain bubbled and sprayed as the female prisoner kicked open the iron door and struck his comrade down with his own sword. He gazed wide-eyed in fear as her long legged stride brought her to him in a heartbeat. His large eyes registered the flash of a clean blade and the fluid movement of her delivering it to his own throat. His hands voluntarily threw up in surrender as she backed him against the closest wall. Her freezing hand clasped over his gaping mouth as sweat beaded across his crawling skin.

"Raise the alarm and I will kill you where you stand," she threatened in a hushed tone. His eyes bulged in terror as he nervously nodded in agreement to her commands. "If you so much as speak one word to the other guards... " She raised a taunting eyebrow, tightening her grip on the dagger she held fastened against his windpipe. Just a little more pressure and the blade would carve into his skin. His throat expanded and retracted as he swallowed a nervous gulp and drops of clear sweat began to drip onto the shimmering blade. She cautiously removed her hand from his lips.

"Bene bene..." he choked, "whatever you say signora!"

"Did the Patriarch send you to fetch me?"

"Si signora! He told us to bring you to his office," tears began to burn the eyes of the hostage, "Please Perdere, I have a family! Please do not kill me!"

"Then I suggest you stick to our arrangement..." pointed the tip of the blade to his adam's apple. She grinned at her pawn with an unsettling charm, "So signore, care to escort a lady out?"

_translations:_

_- Capisco__- __I understand_

_- puttana maledetta- damn bitch_

_- l'inferno- the hell_

_- Zitto idiota- shut up idiot_

_- Perdere- Miss_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alcina was already beginning to regret her decision to spare her guide. He was a terrible performer, constantly twitching and gulping in anxiety, his expression straining. His sweaty hand held her right arm as he led his "prisoner" from the sewers of the dungeon. The terrible odors finally began to fade away the higher up they traveled. Flight after flight of stairs spiraled upward until at last they reached the giant barred door. He fumbled with the giant handle and heaved it open, delivering a rush of clean air into her lungs. She took in a much needed deep breath as she squinted from the sudden blinding light. At last she was free of the darkness.

"This way" he pulled nervously, leading her down the lavishly adorned hallway. The inside of the forte was completely unexpected compared to the dark, militant, structure that loomed before her when aboard the vessel. The wooden floors were dressed in long elegant rugs, resembling the grand hall of a castle as mounted, glowing ,torches lined the painted walls. The patriach was a man with expensive taste. She grinded her teeth at the thought of the pompous wolf hiding in his guarded tower, gloating over his precious commodities as his puppet soldiers slayed her innocent family. His fate was drawing closer with each step she took in his direction. The sweaty grip tightened on her arm, pulling her from her thoughts. A small troop of guards approached up ahead. They were spotted... his twitchy fingers squeezed into her bicep as the small huddle began to clank in their direction. He anxiously shifted his weight from foot to foot, avoiding eye contact with his fellow guards as well as Alcina's reminding glare.

"Un momento soldato! Where are you taking this prigioniera?" a large brute raised a hand in authority.

He frantically gulped at the question, searching for words, "The Patriarch wishes to - errr - uhhh - speak with the young lady - ehem- si, that is all."

Alcina's teeth clenched silently, this fool was going to get her killed.

The commander's face contorted in confusion, "Uhh... what was that soldier?" The guide could feel Alcina's eyes shooting daggers into him in as he swore he could hear her threats snarling in his head.

"The Patriarch. She's going to the Patriarch," his matter-of-fact tone even convinced himself as he pressed onward pulling his captive along. The other guards did not protest, only muttered among themselves and continued on their way. The guilty pair both exhaled a sigh of relief, that had been close... far too close or Alcina's liking.

The warm halls of the forte began to thaw her freezing body; the dampness of her legs and feet were no longer unbearable. Her eyes skanned over enormous paintings of scenes of war and hanging commemorative swords and weaponry. _"The bastardo thinks himself a king..." _she grimaced mentally. Perhaps the entire identity of the "forte" was in fact a rouse, disguising it's purpose as a Templar stronghold. She was behind enemy lines far more than she had anticipated. Unarmed and in plain sight... she was flirting with death. If her guard so much as broke character, the entire fortress would be alarmed and she would be done for, only this time she wouldn't be thrown into a prison cell... but slaughtered. She eyed her guide once more, sizing up her level of risk; judging from his composure, the odds were not in her favor.

"How much further?" she whispered.

A large bead of sweat flowed from his brow down to his neck, "His quarters are located on the far Eastern wing." She noticed how he had not answered her question directly. Stealing a quick glance out the window, she noted the large moon filling the bay with glorious light as the stars shimmered across the water. But... something was off...

"You said the _Eastern_ wing?"

"Si... si signora... the Eastern wing..."

The daggers in her eyes brutally stabbed his anxious features. "Why then, maestro, are you leading us West?" His body became rigid as his fingers suddenly tightened around her arm again. A burst of chaos began to echo through the halls from behind them. A sudden chill shuddered through her body as she felt her plan begin to unravel.

"There! There they are!" the dead body in the dungeon had clearly been discovered. Hell had boiled to it's brim and was about to break loose... she was out of time.

"Forgive me signora! I could not do it! I have a family!" the coward shoved himself away and fled down the hall.

"Quel bastardo inutile..." she growled under her breath as the floor began to tremble under to feet of the soldiers fast approaching. The growing sound and pulsating rumble quickened her steady heartbeat as she mentally reached within herself for whatever strength she could summon. Adrenaline raced through her system as she smiled to herself, ready for the bloody fray, mocking fate's cruel and sudden twist. The loud echoe of shouting muffled to mute in her ears as her muscles coiled and felt fluid, her senses growing sharper with each passing second. Her first target came into range, hoisting his blade above his head. Her legs sprang forward, leaping into a full fledged sprint toward her attacker. Like a wild feline she pounched, driving him to the floor, crushing his skull beneath her boots. Her legs swiped masterfully to her left sending another guards feet over his head as he crashed to the floor, winded. Her hands coiled around his startled face and with a swift movement twisted it in her grasp, breaking his neck with a loud crunch. Her assassin reflexes whispered to her to keep moving as she rolled forward, dodging a swinging blade overhead. Her swift hands disarmed another soldier, stealing his sword from his weak grasp as she wielded it into his gut. Her movements were agile and serene like a well trained dancer, each contact of her blade, clean, precise, and always lethal. A sudden jerk twisted her head backward. The commanding brute she had previously encountered grabbed a handful of her hair seeking to claim her head. With a quick slice, she took his hand instead. Bodies fell around her one by one in the height of her newfound rush, a rush that suddenly began to crash as a sharp jolt in her shoulder brought her to a knee. She had been hit. A bright red flower of blood bloomed on her shoulder. As the adrenaline began to fade, she realized she had already ripped out the arrow before she even noticed it was there. The rushing silence she recently experienced melted away as roars of reinforcements charged from the opposite end of the hall. She strained for a quick dose of strength as she heaved a dead corpse from the floor and bluntly lodged it through the nearby window. The stained glass exploded from it's frame as the jagged pieces showered to the water several stories below. The body however, did not fall quite as gracefully as it plummeted and splashed into the depths.

Several arrows began to zip by her as she stole whatever she could from her fallen foes. Five throwing knives, a sword, and a smoke bomb. _"Excellent."_ The charging fleet began to close the distance between her and their weapons as an explosion of smoke erupted from the floor, leaving the guards choking on the fumes. She seized the moment to climb out of splintered window and cling to the nearest handhold. She reached upward in the darkness, searching for the next step on her climb, but her fingers fumbled aimlessly as the smooth surface rendered no help. Her heart suddenly sank as she realized she was stuck. Her eyes searched her surroundings for a ledge, a windowsill, a balcony... there had to be something! But there was nothing but smooth stone all around her. The noise of the guards beneath her feet began to grow louder as the smoke began to dissipate and release them from the choking haze. Her fingers ached as she clung to the only ledge in sight, praying for another step to magically present itself. The serene moon answered her prayers in the silence as a delicate beam of light illuminated a metal structure to her left. She shook her head, _"An impossible jump..."_ She had never leapt that far in her life and wasn't even sure if the overhanging metal could support her weight. The iron grill was merely for decoration, a scaffold made for flowers and vines. A new rush trickled and coursed through her veins, the rush of sudden fear. Her mind struggled to calculate the distance, maybe she could make it, maybe that metal is stronger than it looks... pain began to explode from her shoulder as her mind began to shut down in defeat. It was too far, she would either be caught by the guards, or fall to her sudden death, she could not hold on much longer... there was nowhere else to go. At that moment she felt an overwhelming tingle grip her as her mind went suddenly blank. Was she losing too much blood? Her body felt weightless and numb, her fingers began to slip away from their grip. She sighed to herself as a soothing voice quietly whispered in her ear. The familiar voice did not speak words, and then again, it did not need to. A faint smile upturned her lips as the beautiful melody made her crave to see him, to stare into those brown eyes, to kiss him one last time they way he had kissed her the night he saved her life. He had given her new meaning, new purpose, given her something to fight for. The soothing voice ignited a strength within her; she WOULD see him again. She was an assassin, she would not quit... but more importantly, she was a Gavino. Her story would not end here.

Her heart was set ablaze with new determination. In that desperate moment her muscles released with all her strength, flying her toward the hanging iron. The water below her feet rushed and protested, waiting to swallow her. Her outstretched fingers painfully stretched in the air as she began to feel gravity's evil grip pulling her down. A silent tear of panic nearly escaped her eye as she began to sink. A loud clang freed her from her dread as her hands gripped tightly to the shaky metal. A roaring groan screeched as the iron structure slightly crippled under her weight, but thankfully did not collapse. She had made it. Just as quickly as it had appeared, the soft ray of moonlight vanished behind the clouds, concealing her in the shade of night. She looked to the sky with grateful eyes, "Grazie padre ... mi hai salvato," she whispered between gasping breathes as she blew a tender kiss to the heavens. She peered below her watching the guards gawk in all directions in search of the loose assassin. She listened carefully to their rambling and gathered that they believed her to have fallen and that they were going to regroup and search the water below for her floating body. The rest of the fortress would be on high alert so stealth would be the key.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alcina took her time creeping along the outside of the fortress, monitoring the guards through windows. The majority of them had begun to search the grounds below for her broken body, thinking she had fallen to her death. This was most fortunate as it left the forte itself almost completely unattended. She briskly slinked across the flat roof, traveling East. She began to approach the end of the Eastern wing, her nerves elated to the idea of the Patriarch below her feet. Their first encounter on the ship did not go as she had planned, in fact, she wasn't quite sure what her plan had been at the time. She had been far too brash, physically and mentally unprepared, this time would be different. She silently ducked out of sight from a patrolling archer on the rooftop. With a swift flick of her wrist, a throwing knife zipped through the air and punctured his throat, bringing him to his knees, then finally, face down as he gargled on the dark rooftop. Her stealthy figure crept down the side of the wall, scooting toward the open window to her right.

"Forgive me Sir, it seems the young woman has... well... escaped."

"Ahhh... of course she has."

"A few accounts claim they saw her fall into the river."

"Have you found the body?"

"No master, not yet."

"Not yet? Meaning, you do not _know_ if she fell?" The familiar dark voice verbally abused a scout from within his office. "Where was she seen last?" Alcina waited silently below the window as the scout reached out above her, pointing in the direction she had just came.

"Just beyond the-" his report was replaced with a loud scream of shock as Alcina reached for his outstretched arm, pulling him out the window and into the water below. She briskly hoisted herself into the fire lit room, withdrawing the borrowed sword. She starred her enemy in the face, ready to run him through. Rodolfo smiled, unsurprised by her sudden appearance.

"Brava," he applauded, "It seems I underestimated you."

"Indeed..." Alcina glared at his taunting gesture. "What did you do to him?" she pointed the blade at his smug expression.

"Ahhh must we have this conversation again?" he rolled his eyes with humor.

"You poisoned his mind you serpente velenoso!"

"Signorina I really must protest! I did no such thing," his cocky smile lingered. Rodolfo casually strolled to his glowing fireplace, churning it with a large stoker. She sidestepped to next to him, pointing the blade at his face, "Put that down!" she snarled. He delicately released the stoker from his fingers and took a step backward, his charming smile aiming to soften her vigilance. "Sit!" She gestured to a lavishly decorated chair.

He laughed to himself, "Very well then. I am not looking for a fight." He did as she ordered and relaxed himself in the cushioned seat. "So, what may I do for you signora?"

"Vai a farti fottere!" she slashed the sword at the air in anger.

"Tisk tisk ragazza. Such are not the words of a young lady," he waved a finger at her cursing.

"Enough with your taunting! I want my brother!" she demanded, "Release him and I will end your life quickly."

He brought a hand to his chin as if to ponder the agreement. "If you want him, take him. He has been free to leave whenever he so wishes."

"I do not believe you..."

"Well, that is between you and him then. You see, Donato is like a son to me, and I, his father. I gave him the family he never had."

"You KILLED his family! His REAL family!" she screamed, appalled by his sickening words.

His charming face exploded in a flash, "Ask him! Ask him which he preferred! A life tormented by nightmares and visions he could not control, or a life of riches and power! A life of being my most prized lieutenant, free of the misery and working toward the good of all!" The Patriarchs' dark eyes challenged her own, his tongue stinging her like salt in an open wound.

"This 'good of all' you speak of... does it pertain to _the vault_."

A wicked smile crept over his handsome face, "Indeed it does."

...

_Translations:_

_- Un momento soldato- One moment soldier_

_- prigioniera- prisoner_

_- Quel bastardo inutile- useless bastard_

_- Grazie padre, mi hai salvato- Thank you father, you saved me_

_- serpente velenoso- venomous snake_

_- Vai a farti fottere- Go fuck yourself_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The enormous fireplace crackled and filled the room with a flickering orange light, casting elongated shadows across the floor. The sword in her hand concentrated on the charming face smirking at back with impassion. His eyes gazed at her own, unafraid, cold, and sharp in appearance. "Tell me signora, what do you know about the vault?"

"Nothing, nor do I wish to. All I want is my brother."

"You do not _wish_ to?" he sounded surprised. Her scowl remained unchanged by his banter as he shook his head in dark amusement. "Signora you have no idea what a tangled web you have woven yourself into," his smile sent a cold chill racing through her body. He laughed aloud when he saw the sword tremble momentarily in her hand. "Signora you cannot kill me..."

Her eyes blazed as she touched the tip of the blade to his neck, "I can, and I will," her voice thick with venom.

"No," he ignored her threat, "You cannot not. Do you wish to know why?"

"Enlighten me," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Signora you will not kill me because deep down you know your brother respects me, and he _needs_ me. I have been a father to him all these years. I taught him how to tame the nightmares, to harness his gifts."

"What gifts?" she snapped.

"You see, that is why I am so confused. Why are you so attached to this boy? You are so eager to risk your life for someone you know _nothing_ about. To save someone who does not _need_ to be saved. Your brother is happy... he _wants_ to be here."

"Lies!"

His soft laughter made her cringe, "Così testardo, just like your father." She spitefully applied pressure to his neck, slightly breaking the surface of his skin. His features remained unaffected as a small drop of blood oozed down his neck and onto his collar. "But they aren't lies... are they signorina? Your brother is _truly_ gifted. The pieces call to him, it is in his blood. If not for him, the venture to Cyprus would have been a completely failure. He served his role perfectly in retrieving my treasure..."

"You speak in riddles Patriarch, but your trinkets and vaults of myth mean nothing to me."

He scoffed, offended by the comment, "Do you truly not know what I speak of! Do you not know of the power the pieces of Eden possess!"

She stared coldly into his arrogant face, "I do not want power... I just want my life as it was. Forever my hands will be stained with the blood of your men, forever I will thirst for vengeance, but it will never be quenched. I will never have my mother or my father back... and it is _your_ fault." She applied more pressure into his throat with every word as the drip of blood grew into a faint trickle. His face flinched slightly as he tucked his hands into fists.

"Do it then. Kill me. But before you do, ask yourself, do you truly think your brother will welcome a stranger with open arms, especially with the knowledge that she killed the only family he has ever known?"

Alcina never imagined her life being one of vengeance, conquest, and death. So many years fighting for this moment, and yet the answers to all the mysteries shattered across her journey were always shrouded, hidden and just a few more paces ahead. But none of that mattered now. In this very moment, she could finally fulfill her purpose the way she had always dreamed... the look in his eyes, the sword in her hands.

"PUT IT DOWN!" a forceful scream commanded from behind.

"Ahh, excellent timing lieutenant. We were just talking about you," Rodolfo grinned. The caped templar knight stood in the doorway, armed and aiming his crossbow at Alcina, threatening to open fire.

"Donato..." she breathed helplessly.

"Put down the sword or I will shoot!"

"Donato listen to me, do you not remember me? It's me... Alcina!" she begged, fighting the sudden shakiness in her limbs.

"I SAID, put down the sword!"

Her voice grew frantic, "Donato it's me! Do you not remember your sister? We lived in Firenze, you called me Alcee! Your father was Enzo Gavino. Don't listen to this man! He is a liar! He's using you to find the pieces of Eden, he cares nothing for you! All he wants is the vault. He's _using_ you..."

"Abbastanza!" Rodolfo snapped, "Shoot her lieutenant, that is an order."

"Donato... **please** remember..."

Donato's eyes scanned back and forth between the two faces, his expression unreadable, "I do not know you assassin. Put down the sword and release Patriarch Salvatore!"

Her heart skipped a beat, then took a devastating plunge in her chest; her brother was gone, brainwashed by the templar's. "I will not warn you again!" he emphasized his grip on the straining crossbow. She resentfully took slow steps back and dropped the weapon to the floor, glaring at Rodolfo's taunting smile, "Well done lieutenant." The Patriarch rose from his seat, twisting his neck from side to side, ignoring the bloody mess upon his collar. He strolled back to the warm light of the fireplace as he silently gestured to Donato. Two more guards entered the room in response, rushing to the intruder's side. They roughly forced her into the Patriarch's empty chair, holding her down in their grasp, binding her by her wrists and shoulders. Rodolfo's mind ticked wickedly as he gazed upon the lapping flames. "Are you religious by chance bella?" Rodolfo stirred the flames with the metal poker, erupting a shower of sparks within the fireplace. "There is a passage that I have always been partial to." A sharp tug of her scalp forced her head back, revealing her long, smooth neck. Rodolfo Salvatore withdrew the stoker from the fire, blowing gently on the glowing, red, tip, decoratively crowned with a hissing templar cross. "It says, an eye for and eye, a tooth for a tooth. I find it must appropriate at times such as these." Alcina jerked her head aggressively in attempts to break loose from the hands just as Rodolfo turned, presenting his tool. "You came into my home, threatened me, and gave me a rather ugly scar on my throat... I think it's only fair I return the favor. An eye for an eye..." He eyed over the sizzling brand in his grasp and smiled in her direction.

Her eyes widened with terror as she writhed in the chair, kicking wildly to break free. The thud of his footsteps echoed like a ticking clock. Panic suffocated her as she choked in her throat, the sweat bedding across her face. She had only one option left, maybe there was still a chance. "Donato! Donato please! Please listen! When you were a child you would have nightmares, visions! Every night you would wake up screaming!"

"Enough I said!" Rodolfo bellowed.

"You would wake up in tears, and I always... always came to hold you until you fell back asleep." She helplessly gazed upon his face, the hard militant glare began to wither from her brother's eyes.

"Shut your mouth ingannando puttana!" the Patriach thundered to her side making the torrid metal flare and hiss.

"Donato... I was there... you know me, truly you must. I would always tell you, the nightmares cannot hurt you, the flames will not burn you... peace will come with the dawn," Donato's forehead creased as if he were attacked by some sort of sharp pain, his composure staggering.

"Lieutenant."

His master's short bark sent him fleeting to his side, shoulders rigid in attention, "Master?"

"I have a job for you," Rodolfo eyed his prisoner, enjoying the panic in her features, the terror in her eyes.

"Yes master?" Rodolfo silently extended the iron tool in his hand, offering it to his favorite soldier. Donato gazed in confusion, his expression transformed into disgust. "Master... I-"

"You will do this. Do it for me... son." His face seemed pained and torn as he hesitantly clasped his fingers around the metal stake, his eyes fixed on the glowing emblem. Rodolfo clasped a proud hand on his lieutenant's shoulder, "Show this traitor who we are, and that we do not except those who spit in the face of our order." His commands were full of malice, polluting the lieutenant's mind. Donato bolding left his master's side, fixing his gaze on the accused. Her flowing neck exposed, a blank pallet for the burns to come. His keen eyes could almost see her pulse racing beneath the lightly colored skin. The soldier in him craved to please his master, snarling and salivating like a loyal hound, begging to be released from his chains. Alcina gazed into his eyes that had grown dark and vicious, the eyes of the Patriarch.

...

_translations:_

_Così testardo- so stubborn_

_Abbastanza- enough_

_ingannando puttana- lying whore_


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 15

Alcina's skin crawled in the silence, awaiting the promise of excruciating burns branded across her neck. She squirmed at the thought of the Templar cross seared into her flesh, forever tainting her pride with every breath. This scar would not be one she could simply hide away or conceal; the mar bestowed from her own brother would inflict more scorn than any wound could ever create... this brand would scar her very essence.

The obedient hound gnashed it's teeth with delight, eagerly awaiting to fulfill the commands of his master. She squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip in attempt to confine the imminent screams. Her frantic thoughts struggled desperately to think of something, anything to help drown away the forthcoming agony, but the smell of fire and metal clawed away at her bravery. She persisted, forcing herself to dream of brown eyes, and sound of the comforting smooth voice.

The glowing heat approached, breathing hot tremors across her skin, hissing fiercely... then all at once vanished, followed closely by a heavy clang across the floor. A disgusted sigh unbarred her stunned eyes, "Forgive me master... but this is an order I must refuse to obey." Donato kicked the simmering stoker away, sickened by its image. The soldier forced his gaze to the floor, too anxious to witness the look of outrage in his master's eyes.

"You will do as _I_ _command_ you to!" Rodolfo bellowed, his face evolving into fury. The hound tucked it's ears back, cowering at his master's disapproval. Although ashamed of his betrayal, Donato bravely persisted, silently standing firm in his defiance. Rodolfo's face turned frightening with insult, "You are weak lieutenant! I order you to strike her down! Do not force me to punish you as well!" Rodolfo hatefully scolded his timid little pet... or so he thought. The brave knight raised his once apologetic eyes from his master's feet; his senses driving him, fueling his abiding will.

"Master I have served you always, and my allegiance will forever lie with you... but there is nothing to be gained from this... there is no honor. Forgive me my Lord, I take full responsibility for my actions." Donato respectfully nodded and left the Patriarch's room, his crimson cape unfurling as he stepped away, turning his back to his master, as well as his own blood. She watched wide eyed with awe, her heart swelling in her chest. In that instant, she found herself torn in a way she had not expected. She was proud of the man her brother had become, honorable and brave... but terrified that he was lost forever, brainwashed and trapped in _their_ world, a world she could not save him from_._

"How DARE you lecture me about honor! Arrogante figlio di una cagna!" Rodolfo's steps boomed with rage, insulted and humiliated as he swiped the abandoned weapon from the floor. "Fine then, _I_ will finish what you were too weak to end yourself! Inutile pezzo di merda!" His neck snapped in her direction as a sudden gasp escaped from her lips. Her attacker thundered toward her, raising the glowing torch with swift vengeance. Her eyes shut in response of her fear, palms balling into fists, awaiting the familiar nightmare of burning alive. A rapid rush of air breathed across her face bringing forth a familiar scent. The soft breeze briefly stole her attention, bolting open her eyes, _"It couldn't be..." she _searched. A tall hooded savior leapt between her and her enemy, kicking the weapon from his grasp and agilely collecting it into his own. Her angel turned sharply, punting the Patriarch in his stomach, forcing a pained grunt to escape from his throat as the air was roughly kicked out of his lungs. Rodolfo stumbled to the floor, alarmed and winded. The hooded form twined the burning stake in his fingers, creating erupting sparks that popped and seethed in his grasp as he swiftly forced his boot onto the Patriarch's throat, pinning his startled prey into the ground. He swiftly stabbed the hissing glow downward, planting the burning templar brand into the face of his stunned enemy. The sounds that erupted were nearly as unbearable as the instant smell of cooking muscle tissue and blood. The aroma made her coil and gag as Rodolfo's screams of torture erupted in her ears. The gripping hands lifted from her frame as the guards rushed to save their leader. The dark hood slew them with swift and silent blows of his sword, their dead weight collapsing to the floor in unison. Rodolfo's screaming began to drone and muffle into gasps of agony as he writhed and suffered across the floor until, at last, he fainted from his own shock.

The abrupt silence seemed to ring louder than the tortured wailing of the fallen monster. The hooded angel returned his sword to his sheath and rushed to her, slowly helping to the floor. She slightly trembled in his hands as he knelt beside her. Alcina's mind rattled, both baffled and astonished as she pieced together the images from the last few moments. It had all happened so fast, had minutes passed, or mere seconds? Time was of little importance now, _he_ was here.

"Ezio?" her voice sounded so foreign in the sudden rush of her emotion. She gazed upon the familiar face whose image had brought her so much strength moments ago. The moment felt surreal. His brow creased in displeasure as he lifted her chin into the warm light of the fire, eyeing the bruises that had begun to blacken her battered face. He quickly began tending to the bleed wound that stained her shoulder. She winced briefly having forgotten the injury entirely.

"Are you alright?" his voice brought back the calming relief she had been praying for.

"Si, I am fine." The wound to her shoulder had bled profusely, leaving the top half of her lace sleeve soaked with red. "Thank you Ezio..." she whispered. The creases of disappointment and worry remained streaked across his face. He nodded silently as he tied a makeshift bandage. "That's twice you have saved me," she laughed softly.

"That's twice you have leapt into danger blindly," he snapped. Alcina frowned, ashamed of her recklessness, although not regretting the purpose behind it. If he only knew her actions were meant to save him, to spare him from the doomed prophecy that cursed the blood in her veins. But if she had told him the truth, she was certain he would never let her leave his sight.

"Mi dispiace, that was not my intention," she whispered bitterly.

"Do you not understand?" his irritation manifesting. "You fell right into their hands! I was nearly too late... a few more seconds and... " he shook his head in distress, not wanting to continue.

A brief glint of pain softened his eyes, forming a guilty twinge in her chest. She could feel the words tugging at her tongue, begging her to tell him of the codex message, of her fated purpose. Her heart grew heavy, overflowing with conflicting emotions. Ezio dabbed at the blood escaping down her arm, his touch still electrifying in every way. She watched his harsh expression, waiting patiently for him to speak, as he pondered over something in his head. He finished his work on her shoulder and sighed loudly, dragging an irritated hand across his face. He finally locked his dark eyes with her own, as they scanned one another.

The stern face melted into a frustrated smile, "Accidenti a te donna, you will be the death of me." He gently brushed his thumb across her cheek, being cautious of her wounds. "Do not do this to me again. I was afraid I wasn't going to make it to you in time... Do you promise me?"

"Sì. la mia parola," she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Come, I think we have overstayed our welcome," Ezio pulled Alcina to her feet, ready to catch her should she stumble.

"Ezio wait, Donato is here! I've seen him!"

"Your brother? Are you certain?"

"Sona certo."

Ezio began to guide Alcina to the door, "Show me where they are keeping him."

"Ezio you don't understand," Alcina paused in the open doorway holding him back, struck by a dark thought... what would Ezio say to the fact that her brother was a Templar Agent? Would he understand, or would Donato become just another target? And if that were the case, who would she choose... her blood, or the man closest to her heart? She felt her mouth grow dry as her heart began to tear in two.

"What is the matter?" he starred confused at her hesitant expression.

_No more lying_... "Ezio... Donato is a Templar. His mind is gone... Rodolfo has turned him against me, he remembers nothing..." she searched his eyes for some kind of hint, praying his actions would not force her to make the decision she was not ready to make. "Ezio please don't kill him, he doesn't know what he's doing," she pulled desperately at his arm. A faint frown turned at the corners of Ezio's mouth as he processed this new information. This would complicate things. "Please Ezio, don't kill him... please!"

"It is alright ragazza, I will not harm your brother. But if he tries to stop us from escaping... I will have no choice."

Alcina swallowed away the dry clutch in her mouth, "Capisco," she knodded bravely.

_translations:_

_Arrogante figlio di una cagna- arrogant son of a bitch_

_Inutile pezzo di merda- useless piece of shit_

_Mi dispiace- I'm sorry_

_Accidenti a te donna- damn you woman_

_Sì. la mia parola- yes, my word_

_Sona certo- I am certain_

_Capisco- understood_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Dawn was just barely beginning to break the horizon, painting the water a glowing variety of colors and billowing clouds. A few stars remained dusted across the sky, resisting to be overtaken by the morning sun. Below the canvas of the heavens, the floating city began to awaken as the assassins begged for a miracle, praying that they might escape from the insurmountable fortress.

"If we go down this hall there is a window around the corner. Below it is a scaffold that will lead us around the Eastern wing where we can drop down into the piazza. The only way off this island is to cross the main bridge. It will be risky to cross without being seen, but not impossible. That is our only chance, other than swimming across the channel. Can you make it?" Ezio analyzed their surroundings.

"Si. The guards will be searching the waterways as well as the courtyards. That would leave the halls open for us to travel through."

"Perfect. I will go first and signal to you when it is clear." Ezio squeezed Alcina's hand briefly then let it slip away from his fingers before darting down the dark hall. The first few beams of low light began to flood from the windows, stealing their shadowy cover. She flattened herself against the open door of the Patriarch's room, peering through the doorway at Ezio's fleeting figure. His silent footsteps briskly dashing toward to foyer. A guard marched silently back and forth at the end of the hall, completely unaware of the soundless predator approaching. Ezio sprang from his feet, snatching the patrolman and sinking a hidden blade into his windpipe, silencing him before his screams even left his lips. The stab reached his spinal cord, instantly paralyzing him and spraying a squirting fountain of blood. Ezio cautiously cradled the dead body and rested it onto the floor without a sound. He looked up beneath his ominous hood toward Alcina and gestured for her to follow.

Alcina's thoughts continued to tangle into a mess of doubt and worry. A small dose of hope in her soul did not believe that all was lost for her brother, his actions however spoke otherwise. But why had he refused his master? Although he did not remember him, he was still her father's son, stubborn, wise, and pure. Perhaps he could still be reasoned with.

"You fools... you do not understand... you cannot rewrite what has already been written..." a ghastly voice crept from the blood spotted floor. "You think you have won... but this has only begun..."

"Even on the edge of death, your empty threats and words of nonsense continue," she sneered.

"Nonsense? No... not nonsense... _truth_," Rodolfo's voice cracked and wheezed.

Alcina glared bitterly at the pathetic body sprawled across the floor, choking on his own blood and saliva. "Every word from your disgusting mouth has been a lie."

"Lies... no, not lies. The prophecy is _real_... I have seen the power of the apple with my own eyes. There is nothing you can do that can take it from me... it is written." his gargled laugher infuriated her, deepening her furious glare. She gazed momentarily at Ezio crouched silently at the end of the corridor, patiently waiting for her to join him. He stared back in bewilderment until she vanished from the doorway, creeping deeper into the room. Something had caught her attention.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The Patriarch smiled a wicked grin from the floor, babbling words she did not care to listen to. The only sound she could hear was the audible pounding of her heartbeat in her ears. Her fingers twitching for her fathers blade at her hip. One strike, that's all she needed; not much longer now. Her acute senses escalated with each rapid breath. This was the moment she had been yearning for, the bite she had been starving to taste. Her hand clasped around the elaborate knife, savoring an intense "hum" that travel through her system as she clutched the handle tightly. The sensation ignited a fire in her blood, her body becoming the weapon. She hungrily stalked to her fallen enemy, laughing loudly to himself. The once handsome face transformed into a repulsive grimace, charred and cauterized across his left cheek. The pronounced, bloody, cross branded into his flesh. The gore was enough to make one's stomach turn violently, as the unnatural smile gave rise to frightening chills. She took a knee beside his fallen body, taking in every detail of his melted and blistered face.

"You have stolen everything from me... all I have left is my vengeance, and I take it _now_. I saved you for last, so you always knew what was coming for you."

Blood bubbled from the corners of his mouth as his sinister and bloodshot eyes blazed, "You cannot kill me signora..." his voice raspy and harsh.

"Yes I can," she looked down at her victim one last time and plunged the pulsating dagger into his chest. She could feel every sensation, the slicing open of his skin, the puncturing of his lungs, the sudden rise and fall of his heart beating. Rodolfo Salvatore's eyes grew large as he gasped and choked on his last breath, struggling to fight her off his chest that had begun to erupt with blood. Alcina's eyes began to water and haze, feeling her body suddenly become weak. The quiet hum erupted into a screaming pulse, pounded in her skull. Electricity surged through her system, filling her mind with images and words she did not understand. She pulled away with all her strength but the dagger did not budge from his body, her fingers fastened to the handle. She tried to scream but her voice was useless, she had grown far too weak, too blind. The blinding golden glow radiated brighter as the blend of screaming voices began to unhinge her mind. At last the flashing lights cleared and the voices silenced as her body collapsed to the floor beside the fresh corpse.

The booming hum ceased, leaving her head throbbing in anxiety. Moments passed as her eyes scanned the ceiling above her, but sight was beyond her comprehension. Her heart raced, terrified she had been blinded. She reached to wipe the sweat from her face, but to her terror, her muscles did not respond. Something had happened, something terrible. Tears began to flow down her cheeks as she fought for control over her body, fighting against the dizziness. After several long seconds, the blinding glow clouding her vision began to mold into shapes and eventually transform into colors. The details of her world forged around her, until everything was back to normal. Her tingling limbs began to twitch and come back to life. She groaned loudly as she sat up, holding her face in her hands. Surely her mind had been playing tricks on her... but, then again... Could he have been right? Did Rodolfo truly have some sort of prophetic powers? What had he done to her? She cringed at the thought. She glanced beside her at the lifeless body, her father's blade still protruding from his sunken chest. A warm ray of light peered in through the window, reflecting brilliantly from the weapon's handle. The welcoming morning reminded her of her waiting companion. She hesitantly wrapped her fingers around the shimmering hilt, startled by a sudden shock that greeted her grasp. The blade slipped from the body with ease, exhaling a sigh of bliss. Now was not the time to be focusing on fantasies and stories, her enemy was dead and Ezio was waiting.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Ezio began to grow restless, his eyes fastened to the open doorway. The rapidly approaching dawn began to grow across the horizon, crowding the hallway with warm light as the shadows fled in response; it wouldn't be long until the assassins completely lost their covert edge. At last he spied her familiar figure stalk silently from the Patriarch's quarters, her steps somewhat staggering. She swiftly joined his side, ignoring the recently fallen corpse that had begun to wither to room temperature. Her restrained rapid breathing polluted the silence as a soft sheen of sweat molded over her skin. "What kept you?" he eyed her suspiciously. Alcina flashed her blood tarnished dagger proudly before withdrawing her trophy back into her boot. Ezio understood, "Is he..."

"Yes, it's done," her breath slightly short-winded. His eyes narrowed in confusion. He had been certain that the death of Rodolfo Salvatore would have brought her some sort of peace, even joy, but his companion seemed more _distraught_ rather than pleased. The briefest twinkle captured his gaze, turning his eyes to the floor. A faint spray of blood dripped and pooled onto the marble foyer around Alcina's feet. "You're bleeding..." Ezio gestured to a distinct scarlet trickle exuding from her nose and leaking silently over her lips. Her apprehensive fingertips dabbed at the warm sensation, her eyes growing in response to the red stain. She quickly wiped away the unwelcomed fluid, her face troubled. "Are you alright?" Ezio extended a helpful hand.

"I'm fine, let's get out of here while we still can," she smudged away the bloody streaks from her lips, cringing at the harsh taste of her own hot blood in her mouth.

"Agreed," he nodded. His hidden blade unsheathed itself from his wrist, flashing brilliantly. He worked the blade beneath the latch of the closest window, loosening the small metal lock until it released it's hold. He cautiously pushed on the glass as the window swung open beneath his palm. Ezio studied his surroundings as he planned their escape route. He swung out of the window and dropped down onto a stacked tower of cargo crates, still damp and musty from their recent voyage. Alcina nimbly followed, trailing a few steps behind. Ezio raised a halting hand as the faint drawl of voices rose from below their feet. Two guards rounded the nearby corner and patrolled into range, completely oblivious to the killers above. "Let me take care of this," Ezio crouched as the twin knives extracted themselves from their mechanisms, both equally sleek and beautiful. He silently rolled forward from the balls of his feet, surrendering to gravity and to his instincts. The prey beneath him rushed closer toward his talons, closer to his wrath. The gust of his increasing speed breathed all around him, until at last his blades made contact. The narrow daggers plummeted into their skulls as their bodies, all at once, bended under him and were crushed beneath his sudden weight. Bones shattered below his feet, collecting his rapid fall. Ezio had landed masterfully atop the freshly departed souls as his weapons returned noiselessly to his wrists. He dragged the feeble bodies behind piles of unloaded cargo to avoid raising an alarm, all the while avoiding eye contact with the vacant expressions marking the broken corpses. Every action would be crucial from that point on, leaving no more room for mistakes.

Ezio's killer eyes softened beneath his assassin hood as he glanced up to Alcina. "Well?" his brilliant smile illuminating as he raised a gentleman's hand to assist her.

"I must admit that I am truly 'unimpressed'," she smirked.

"ciò che il... truly? In that case, I am open to any suggestions amante assassina."

"Your technique has become rather sloppy I'm afraid," she playfully bantered before descending over the edge.

"Oh?" he chuckled, supporting her fall in his hands. He snatched her by the arm, pulling her into his clutches, as he cautiously grazed the tip of his nose over her own. "That is the first time you have disapproved of my technique," he faintly uttered through his charming grin. He held her tightly in his grip, enjoying her expression of both annoyance and awe.

"Ragazzo stupido," she grinned breathlessly.

"I expected such a response," he laughed to himself before releasing her from his possession. "Come, the bridge is beyond the courtyard. If we move quickly, we can beat the guards across, then find cover within the city." His silent walk increased to a brisk jog in the direction in which the patrolling guards had appeared, but was suddenly aware his footsteps were not followed. A brief glance over his shoulder revealed Alcina lagging behind, haven fallen to one knee. Her shoulders trembled from panting as she was once again crowned in a sheen of sweat. "Merda..." he cursed through closed teeth. He rushed to her aid, concerned by her sudden halt, "Alcina, are you alright? What is the matter?"

"Something... something is wrong," her hands clutched at her temples.

"What is it?"

"I don't... I don't know..." Her eyes fluttered momentarily, the large red stain on her shoulder crept farther down her sleeve.

"Cazzo, you are losing too much blood. Come, we must get you to safety," he gently lifted her to her feet, pulling one of her arms over his shoulders. Ezio once again began to calculate. With Alcina's status worsening, a swift and silent escape would be out of their reach. Swimming the channel would be a feat unto itself, but that act was now entirely out of the question. Ezio's gut confirmed his worst suspicions, they would have to fight their way out to survive.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alcina's feet fumbled as she struggled to keep in step with Ezio's hasty stride following the outer wall of the forte. Her body began to feel more and more drained with every step, her muscles trembling and faint. "Something's wrong... I feel so weak..." she cringed through clenched teeth.

"Shhhhhh..." he silenced her, quickly pressing their bodies against the stone wall. More voices. He listened carefully to the commotion, trying to count how many guards waited just around the next turn. "We're going to make it," his comforting voice reassured her. He let her lean her weight against him as her knees began to wobble beneath her. "Here... rest a moment..." he gently guided her to the ground as she leaned back against the wall, her head swimming. She gazed up to him, steadying her vision on his now hazy silhouette crouched beside her. She forced herself to focus on his expression, to take in every detail rather than give in to the developing fog darkening her vision. His warm features illustrated hope; his always truthful eyes, however, were severe with doubt. He firmly collected her cheek in his hand, "I have to leave, but I will be back momentarily." He roughly kissed her forehead, as an anxious stab wounded his heart. He hated himself for having to let her out of his sight, especially with her being in such a dangerous and vulnerable state. He pulled her face to his, caressing her, "I promise, I will be return... per l'amore di Dio... keep fighting..." and in an instant was gone from her sight.

Ezio sprinted toward the stone wall, rapidly bounding up the smooth surface, fighting against gravities pull. His muscles sprung upward as his arms flailed for the targeted narrow offset grip above his head. His fingers clasped around the detailed stone as his feet found a small notch to propel himself higher. Upward he climbed, his hands and toes skillfully scaling and gripping whatever inch he could find. His assassin instincts directed his every move, guiding him onward until the top was in reach. He pulled himself onto the rooftop, creeping silently through the remaining shadows that stretched in retreat of the glowing sun. He noiselessly trailed the edge of the wall and crouched over the ledge, scouting the courtyard below. Roughly two dozen soldiers guarded to only exit, standing precisely between him and the bridge. His hardened eyes scanned the area, searching for anything he may use for an advantage. An eager smirk teased at the corners of his lips as he lifted his left arm, firing his pocket-sized pistol. A loud crackle of gunfire boomed in response, halting a nearby rooftop patroller. His body recoiled violently, stunned and in pain, before crumbling and plummeting from the roof into the crashing waters below. A variety of curses bellowed from the stunned mass below, spinning and searching in panic. Ezio's grin widened, pleased with his work, as the troops fled in the direction of the loud splash, clearing the way for his silent escape.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alcina shook her head periodically to regain control of her senses, fighting for her consciousness, as exhaustion burned every inch of her body. "Stay with me," the familiar voice returned, raising her to her feet. He once again hooked her arm over his shoulders as he gripped his hand around her waist, aiding her every step.

"I can... I can walk..." she protested.

"There's no time for stubbornness, this could be our only chance," he half carried her as he briskly rushed into the shade of the courtyard, the sight of the stone bridge ensuing a breath of relief.

"Forgive me for not admitting that you are right. I'd hate to see it go to your head," she chuckled through wheezing breathes.

"This is only the second time I have rescued you cara, how could that in any way go to my head?" he retorted with a grin.

"Stronzo," she huffed.

"Such a charming young lady." She ignored his last comment, pushing herself to keep up. "You're doing fine, we've almost made it."

But Ezio's hopes had all but dissolved as a loud bark from behind shouted the words he had been dreading, "HAULT! Do not take another step!" Ezio cursed beneath his breath... they had been found. His killer instincts began to erupt once again from within as the rush of danger awakened his adrenaline. His fingers began to twitch in anticipation of the fight as a flicker of rage burned from within. He embraced this all familiar feeling as the sweat on his brow grew strangely cold. His heart quickened rather than steadied as a feeling he had not expected began to weave into the threads of his heart; the slightest and most unmistakable tangle of fear. The rampant emotions surged through his system as the softest tremble revealed the birth of this sudden affliction, as he tighly grasped to the slim, wounded, body pressed to his side. The stirring elation heightened as he imagined anyone harming her, the idea of her pain or the crushing look of grief in her eyes was sheer agony. He was ready to fight, to die... for her.

"Ezio wait... it's him," Alcina whimpered. "That's Donato." A crease forged between Ezio's concerned eyes. "Please Ezio, please don't hurt him..." Ezio gently released Alcina from his hold, stepping in front of her protectively. He softly pushed her behind him and out of harm's way, locking eyes with her lost brother. He hoped their may be even the smallest chance that he could be reasoned with, if not, time was short and very few options remained.

Donato whipped his sword in front of him, his stance perfect and ready to strike. "I do not wish to fight you Donato Gavino," Ezio's tone was clam and rational, anything to keep Donato from raising the alarm.

"Stop calling me that! My name is not Gavino!"

Ezio raised cautious hands, taking slow and vigilant steps toward him, "Donato... you don't want to do this. Look at her," Ezio outstretched his hand to Alcina, watching in panic. "Do you not recognize her? Alcina is your sister... she _loves_ you." Alcina's mouth grew dry and speechless as she searched her brother's harsh expression. Their eyes met briefly, churning an array of forgotten memories buried from within his thoughts. He looked away in disorientation while Ezio calmly took a few more trusting steps, "She's hurt Donato, just let us pass... do it to save her."

Donato's perplexed face twisted and divided in conflict, "My master ordered..."

"Rodolfo Salvatore is dead."

"...Dead? But..." the sword began to quiver in Donato's hands, his gaze darting every which way in alarm. His crimson cape waved gently through the breeze as his face began to match in color.

"You meant nothing to him Donato, only another face within his ranks. Your place is with you family," his words were harsh, but true, evidently striking a nerve in the soldier's heart. "Come with us Donato. Don't let them blind you any longer," Ezio advanced further to the young templar, his eyes searching for a breach in his defenses. The noble lieutenant faded from sight, in his place, a young man with the heartfelt eyes of a confused child. Ezio reached outward, lowering the outstretched sword with his fingers. "Come with us..." he encouraged. Alcina's heart was on the verge of bursting in her chest, the silence excruciating.

Donato's control suddenly snapped, his once weak eyes violent. He slashed his sword toward Ezio grazing the palm of his hand. Ezio recoiled in sudden shock, balling his sliced palm into a defensive fist. "Enough! Get out of my head!" Donato swung his weapon toward his opponent once more. Ezio jumped back, evading the angry swipe as he dodged, rolling underneath the gliding sword. He expertly returned to his feet, unsheathing his own gleaming weapon. Alcina gaped in horror as her worst fears materialized before her eyes, powerless to stop them. Donato stabbed and lunged toward Ezio, missing by inches with every stroke as Ezio agilely fended off the attacks. Their skilled feet matched each other step for step, as their weapons clattered in angst.

Donato's every swipe was fueled by his fury, making his motions sloppy. He wailed in bloodlust, crushing his sword repeatedly toward Ezio's blocking stance, the force pushing him to his knees. Alcina gasped in heartache as her guardian lowered to the courtyard ground, the security of his footing stolen in a flash. Ezio ducked beneath another swing of Donato's blade propelling with enough force to have butchered his head from his shoulders. "I do not have the time for this!" Ezio growled as he sprang to his feet, punching Donato across the jaw, stunning him momentarily. Ezio spun a powerful elbow into his chest, winding him and knocking him back as his arm sprawled outward and into Ezio's grasp. He swift twisted Donato's arm, nearly dislocating his shoulder as he yelped in response. The pained groan was followed by the clatter of his fallen sword being kicked away from his reach. Before Donato could react, an unexpected blow behind his knees swiped his feet from beneath him as he collapsed to the ground, staring icily up at the victor. The assassin's humble eyes returned his cold glare as he extended his sword toward the Templar's throat, pinning him to the earth.

Donato spat a mixture of blood and saliva angrily at the ground beside him as his teeth began to stain red from his bleeding gums. "You have won... let me die with my honor." The sound of Ezio's leather glove wringing tighter around the swords handle sent chills through his body.

"Ezio no!" Alcina dwindled to her knees, gripping her throbbing shoulder, blood leaking between her clenched fingers. Ezio glanced toward her in response to her cries then returned his focus to his fallen prey. Donato closed his eyes to escape the striking stare boring from underneath the mysterious hood, ashamed by his defeat and anxiously awaiting the sudden bite of death. He breathed in his last breath of air, tasting the kiss of the nearby water and feeling the rising sun warm his solemn face.

"Keep your honor," Ezio sheathed his sword and turned away, abandoning Donato at his feet. He rushed to Alcina's side, kneeling beside her trembling body. He tucked a finger beneath her chin and softly raised her eyes to his before collecting her in his arms, her body limply hanging in his embrace. He looked one last time to her brother, staring back in dismay before walking away toward the awaiting bridge. Gentle tears silently leaked from Alcina's eyes, damping Ezio's shirt as she buried her face into his chest, as the sounds of lapping water gushed below her.

"Il tenente!" clumsy footsteps rushed to Donato's side. "You! Fermarsi proprio lì!" the loyal guards gathered their weapons and prepared to charge after the fleeting intruders.

"Lower your weapons!" Donato commanded, "They have earned their right to leave..." Ezio never once looked back as he walked away from the forte, leaving behind the nightmare. Each slow step humbled him with all the more conviction, his mission complete and resting safely in his arms.

...

_translations:_

_ciò che il- what the_

_amante assassina- mistress assassin_

_Ragazzo stupido- stupid boy_

_Merda- shit_

_Cazzo- fuck_

_per l'amore di Dio- for the love of God_

_cara- dear one_

_Stronzo- asshole_

Il tenente- lieutenant

fermarsi proprio lì- stop right there


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Ezio Auditore's aching body rested silently on a rosewood bench, his rigid frame hunched forward as his stressed forehead creased into his palms. Bruise like marks encircled his fretful eyes as he squinted them shut into dark, pained lines. He stifled a sigh, pressing his thumbs against his ears to drown out the echoes floating through the dim brothel. A soft groan of annoyance rumbled in his chest when the noises persisted into an irritating muffled drone in his head. He pushed the distractions from his mind as he tried to regain his concentration on relaxing each tense muscle in his body. The sharp spike of adrenaline mixed with his own rapid fears had at last diminished from his system, leaving his mind feeling burnt out and his flesh suffocating from exhausting. But all those afflictions were second to the ever-pressing worry that rose paramount over his physical anguish. He had been waiting, for what felt like hours, outside of the occupied chamber where _she_ rested.

He dug his thumbs against his skull with even more pressure as the graphic moaning erupted from down the hall with rising volume. He distracted himself by revisiting moments from the most recent span of elapsed time. He envisioned the flashback of him carrying her limp frame in his protective grip, her pulse faintly thrumming against his body. He remembered his steps weakening through the pale and shadowy streets, his knees trembling beneath him, the dark shades elongating around him as they stretched across the cold earth. "Help! Please! Qualcuno!" he shuddered at the sound of his own raspy voice bounding through the empty alleys. "Please! We need a doctor! Please, chiunque!" but the only reply was the murmur of his dry and panicked echo floating through the air, clashing with the reverberating drone of his faltering footsteps. His shoulders rose and fell with another heavy sigh as he recalled fixing his eyes upon the silent form growing all the more still in his arms. A fire of disgust and anger convulsed through his body as he relived the memory, reliving the terror of her blank gaze. The sudden ghastly pale hue that had crept over her was unbearable as he tasted the familiar venom of absolute helplessness. He was helpless to hold her to this earth just as he had been helpless to save his own father and brothers. He cupped a shaky hand to her chilled face, her empty stare gazing through him; he could still feel her breath against his skin... or was he only imagining it? The unfeeling darkness that slowly overtook her beautiful face made his heart turn violently in his chest, as death wrapped it's gruesome fingers around her like a frozen and unforeseen kiss, stealing the once rosy coloring from her lips in it's embrace. Even as he clutched her tightly in his arms, he could feel her soul drifting further and further away, uncontrollably slipping through his fingers. He grit his teeth behind his lips as the familiar poison burned through him, leaving a foul taste of fury in his mouth. His feet travelled faster through the street, searching for help, all the while begging to God to bestow upon him the strength to keep him standing just long enough to save her.

Ezio tried to still his mind and steady the memories that followed, but the images were cloudy and hard to register. He remembered running with the last amount of energy he could muster as exhaustion granted little mercy to his cause. He remembered kicking open a door, at least, he thought that's what had happened... anything after that was far too hazy to decipher as reality faded to dream as his body succumbed to the unstoppable weight of fatigue. His first coherent thought beyond that point was the simple, yet engulfing, smell of lilac and rose oil perfuming into his nostrils. The smell stirred something within him, waking him and pulling him out from the abyss. He hoisted himself up onto his elbows, lost in his surroundings. He could still see the room in his mind where he had awoken. It was night when he awoke, his body had been laying slanted on the large bed cloaked in silk, the tall candles beside him flickered softly as the moonlight gushed over the marble floor christened with soft flower petals. The walls were painted a seductive shade of purple that matched the elaborate flowing drapes cloaking the chamber. The hypnotic scent flooded his reviving senses, welcoming him, inviting him to stay just a few moments longer. He recognized the alluring trance, and knew it well; Only one place in all Venice flaunted such an aroma... La Rosa Della Virtù.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Vito Arduino clutched his medical bag in his wrinkled, gloved, grip, as his breath reverberated from within the hallow confines of his doctors mask. The pale face and long curved beak served the simple purpose to act as a specially designed filter to keep out a number of plagues and sinister spirits. Although a tad uncomfortable and a little unsightly, Vito had grown accustomed to the constant weight against his face as well as the overwhelming looks of revulsion granted to him by his fellow Venetians. He warmly shrugged these trivial distractions away, accepting that they would somehow always accompany his job as the only doctor in the district. He enjoyed his work for the most part, spending his days tending to the sick and lame who approached his small corner store, and even making the occasional house call. Today was no different as he had already begun making his way to his first appointment. Vito yawned loudly behind his ashen muzzle, his dull eyes blinking to the breaking sunrise. It seemed that each morning came earlier and earlier and each home that much further away. He counted the blocks to himself as the streets gradually came to life around him. _"One more block," _the thin lines of his old lips tightening at the thought as he released an anxious grumble. His displeasure only heightened the moment he recognized the sensual lavender decorations adorning the building that loomed ahead. "La Rosa Della Virtù," he sighed aloud once more; it was far too early to attend to venereal infected courtesans.

A very young lady daintily ran to great him, her perfectly braided hair sitting atop her head like charming cat ears. Her panicked, yet delicate limbs seemed to float gracefully rather than prance across the earth, or perhaps his vision was simply not as it once was. His eyes adjusted to her approaching sallow face, but was stunned to see she was much younger than he had anticipated.

" Dottore, deve venire rapidamente!" She tugged at his black sleeve. "You must come now!"

" Cieli child! You are _far_ too young to be giving yourself away to the streets! How old are you?"

"Please senor you must come _now_!" her tugging began to lead him into the house of lust.

"Bene bene," he shrugged, lugging his bag of medicine and trinkets.

The little enchantress guided the doctor through her home, her frail arm pulling him swiftly up the stairs. A more refined and poised woman awaited him at the highest step, her tall blue dress resembled that of a nun... but unlike any nun he had ever laid eyes upon.

"Madonne," he nodded respectfully.

"Thank you for coming signore. Please, this way." Vito accepted her welcoming gesture and shadowed her footsteps down the lavender hall. Several overnight gentlemen began to sneak from the sealed quarters, tying up loose articles of clothing and returning their remaining change into their pockets. "She is in here." The nun produced a simple brass key from the folds framing her bust and proceeded to unlock the elaborate looking door. Vito cleared his throat in unexpected embarrassment before entering the chamber, gritting his teeth at the thought of what kind of sexually transmitted disease he would be treating this morning. The patient stretched across the bed was not at all what he had been expecting, as the sight of her dying figure drained the flustered blood from his face and replaced it with an icy sweat.

"Mio Dio..." his voice suddenly hoarse. "What happened to her?" Vito's medical instincts pulled him to the bedside of the frozen figure, her chilled complexion clashing with the striking blood painted generously across her skin and tattered undergarments.

"She was brought to us," the nun spoke. "Our doors are open to all who are in need of care."

"Some more than others I see..." he had already begun examining the bleeding in her shoulder. The mistress simply nodded over his shoulder, her serene eyes lined with pity.

"Doctor, do you need anything to aid your work? I can send my girls into the market to fetch whatever you may need."

"Nessuna sorella. That won't be necessary. Perhaps just some water to clean the bandages. They will need to be applied and changed regularly once I sew her wounds"

"Of course," She answered with another courteous nod before leaving, "Thank you Doctor, I shall be praying that God may guide your hands as well as your thoughts." Vito said nothing as he wasted no time having already dived into his medical bag. He opened his tote and rummaged through his supplies, laying out the tools he deemed necessary for his work. His hands had begun to show the slightest marks of dryness and wrinkles from his many years of work. He pressed two bare and callus fingertips against her throat, feeling her faint pulse thrum against his touch. His soft, gray, eyes scrutinized the bruises splattered across her cheeks, undoubtedly shaped like fingers and knuckles that had been left behind across her flesh. Had someone beaten her? He pushed the thought from his head, his job was to heal, not become involved.

A warm songlike voice whispered from behind, "signore," the charming young girl who had led him to the brothel entered the chamber, his guess was she was no older than 16. She held in her delicate hands a large bowl of linen clothes soaking in warm water, the smallest amount of steam floated above the rippled bowl. She smiled warmly from beneath her cascading curls as she offered the gift to his beaked face.

"Grazie bambina. Now go home to your mother and father, this is no place for a child." She wrinkled her nose at his remark before closing the door behind her. Vito began dabbing at the hole gored in his patients shoulder with the warmed, damp cloths, a procedure that he would repeat multiple times throughout the day. When her skin was clean, he checked for infection before tediously stitching her wounds shut. He occasionally noticed her eyebrows wince to the tiniest degree as he sank and pulled the needle into her flesh repetitively. Over the course of a few hours he could already see an improvement in her color, as a faint hint of a rosy shade bloomed over her cheekbones and warmed her pale lips. The pooling sweat of fever broke and subsided over her forehead. He would lean in and place a wet cloth over her face from time to time to help the cooling process until a strange abnormality caught his interest. Although shut, her eyes appeared to be _twitching_, scanning feverously beneath her lids... searching, or perhaps running from something in her dreams. "Strange..." was all he muttered.

Night had to claimed the sky, sun had long since dipped into the sea as the colors of the blossoming horizon vanished into a starry canopy. Vito rested in the wooden chair beside the bed, thumbing through the old pages of a medical book in the candle light. He only had one more round of bandages to apply before it would be time for him to return home; his bones simply weren't what they used to be. The sounds of raised voices stirred from the hallway and approached the door rapidly.

"Ezio you must wait here, he is not done tending to her."

"Is she alright? Sister Teodora, what happened?"

"You were carrying her but fainted the moment you stepped through the door. I called for the doctor to tend to your friend. I thought it best not to disturb you and let you rest."

"Thank you sister, but please, let me go to her, I need to see for myself."

"Ezio, let the good doctor work. The best thing for you to do now is to pray, that is what will help her the most."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"As you wish."

Vito tried to ignore the conversation behind the door, after all, it was none of his business.

"Ezio..." a raspy breath disrupted his newly acquired silence. Vito checked to his patient, her numb looking lips had at last begun to softly mumble. Her healing process was moving much quicker than he had anticipated, "_oh to be young and lively again"._ He groaned to his feet before soaking some clean bandages in a fresh bowl of warm water that he cleverly diluted with salt to help fight infection. He gently unwound the used cloth from her shoulder, when he noticed the sheet of sweat beading over her skin in shimmering droplets. Confused, he reached to softly touch her forehead to check for fever. Her body suddenly jerked beneath his hand as he recoiled it immediately. He watched in silent disturbance as the twitching of her eyelids evolved into rapid pulsations, her frantic eyes scanning and convulsing beneath them. Her mouth, all at once, flowing with chaotic and tangled words that were not Italian. The sound of her voice fluctuated between a soft feminine voice to a monotone droll, giving him terrible shivers across his spine. The candles around the bed began to flicker to the new and sudden motion filling the room as Vito took several steps back, terrified that he had lost his patient to madness, when suddenly... it stopped. Her eyes went still in her skull and her rambling tongue ceased, as her pale hue vanished, returning her skin to a beautiful, warm, shade that nicely accentuated her chestnut hair. Vito's heart skipped a few beats within his chest as he straightened his beaked mask over his face. "Cazzo..." he exhaled.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ezio sat motionlessly outside Alcina's chambers, waiting as patiently as he could to hear some kind of word from the doctor. He found wandering through memories his only solace as he dreamed of brown eyes and soft brown hair. He looked back over the years of his life, remembering his life in Florence, recalling what a strange coincidence it had been that Alcina's family had always been so close to his own and how it brought them together those many years later. He pondered over the theories of both fate and destiny, and whether there were such things. He thought of the Knights Templar and the cruel twists that somehow brought him to where he was today, waiting diligently on that bench, his hidden blades resting against his wrists. His shoulders rose and fell to the motion of a deep sigh as he listened for any kind of movement from within the room. Nothing. His mind revisited the moment when Alcina entered his life, not as a playful child in Florence, but as a young woman, as his partner. He reminisced over her spunky smirk, making a faint smile of his own tease the corners of his lips. He thought of what life would be without her, how his life would have turned out if he had never met her at all... what would life be like if he lost her that very night, and him powerless to stop it. He felt the sharp needles of uneasiness pick and pry around his chest. The affect she had on him only seemed to trouble him all the more. He couldn't be allowed to have any weaknesses, any kind of strings that his enemies could cut or hold against him. The past forty-eight hours was all the proof that he needed. But if the time came, could he allow himself to let her go?

A tender hand rested upon his arched shoulder, "God has a plan child."

"I know," He relaxed under her gentle touch, "I just wish I knew what it was..."

Sister Teodora hummed an amused laugh, "As do the rest of us my son." She sat gracefully beside Ezio, his stern face hidden beneath his canvassing hood. "So who is she Ezio?"

"Her name is Alcina Gavino. Her father worked with my father in Firenze. She has become a partner of sorts."

"What kind of _sort_?" her voice lit with a touch of humor.

"The sort that has the same line of work as a man like me."

"I see. I'm sure a man like you has nothing but work on his mind with such a partner as that."

"What are you suggesting sister?" Ezio intoned defensively.

"Nothing messer Ezio, it is not my business. But if I did not know better, I would say you _care_ for this woman." Ezio said nothing to this, only stared at the floor beneath his feet. "Have I upset you? That was not my intention."

"No madonne. It is not you that has put me in such a foul mood, it is your words. I fear that they are right."

"Is that such a terrible thing?"

Ezio breathed in another heavy sigh, "it is when I am not safe to be around. I have broken a heart before by the decisions I have made. I promised to not let something like that happen again." He was taken back to memory of Cristina and the exciting fire of his first love, followed by the slow tear of it being extinguished. "I fear my journey is one I must live out alone."

Sister Teodora watched on with tranquil and supporting eyes, "Shouldn't _she_ have a say in that as well?" Ezio looked to the nun, her all-knowing counsel and gentle nature reminded him of his own mother in so many ways.

His acute ears heard a hand grip the door beside him as he raised his head in response. The doctor entered the hall, closing the door behind him softly as if afraid to disturb a sleeping child.

"Well?" Ezio rose to his feet. "Will she be alright?"

Vito recognized the young man's voice from before, "Yes, she's been fading in and out of sleep. I closed the wounds but she will need to rest a few days until I return to remove the stitches."

"Thank you Doctor, we never doubted you for a moment." Ezio ignored Sister Teodora's slight jab at his impatience.

"It is no trouble, truly." Vito nodded.

"May I see her?" Ezio pressed.

"Ahhhh si, if you wish." The doctor politely stepped out of the way for the hooded stranger to enter, his mind somewhat uneasy.

"How much do we owe for you services signore?" Sister Teodora raised her brows in poised regality.

"Perdona molti... there is something I wish to inquire about the patient." Vito rambled nervously.

"Signore I promise you I know as much about the young woman as you do. If you wish to know more about her, I suggest you ask the man with whom you just spoke."

"Bene bene, madonne, I understand. I was simply curious if you knew where the lady was from."

The nun thought back to her conversation with Ezio, "He mentioned her father's work in Firenze, so I can only assume she resided there as well. Why do you ask Doctor?"

"I see..." his pale peak pointed about the room before answering, "I have seen a number of patients sister, and it is not unusual for a patient to act out during heightened stress."

Sister Teodora's eyes narrowed as she intertwined her fingers, "Act out?"

"Si, fever, yelling, cursing, emotional fits..."

"Did she have one of these fits Doctor? Did she harm you?"

"No no nothing like that. I was just wondering..." he paused and cleared his throat awkwardly, "how long she has been speaking Latin?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_translations:_

_Qualcuno- Someone_

_chiunque- Anyone_

_Dottore, deve venire rapidamente- Doctor come quickly_

_Cieli- Heavens_

_Mio Dio- My God_

_nessuna sorella- no sister_

_bambina- child_

_perdona molti- many pardons_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The door opened with a gentle creak, spilling a long beam of light from the hallway into the shadowed chamber. The warm rays rushed over and caressed the contours of the sleeping silhouette which remained unaffected by the murmuring footsteps nearing the bedside. Ezio sat silently beside her, his nerves finally at ease upon seeing her calm form alive, well, and within reach. The pale and bloody stranger he had held in his arms just that morning bared no resemblance to the Alcina before him, making the unsettling memory all the more surreal. He wanted so badly to erase it from his mind, but he feared that the pale lips and empty stare would somehow remain crouched at the back of his thoughts and return to stain his nightmares.

He reached for her hand resting peacefully in a pool of lavender silk. His fingers gently grazed over her skin, her warm touch and steady pulse bringing a wave of relief through his system. He softly traced invisible lines over each of her nimble fingers, in awe of the fact that such fragile and innocent looking hands were dexterously practiced in the art of the kill. A faint hum stirred from the hand's owner as Ezio's eyes met with her own. Although there was no comparison to the corpse she had been earlier that morning, her sunken eyes were still surrounded by dark, sallow, rings, while her complexion lacked it's normal and fiery luster. He selfishly missed the energy and teasing spark that often stole his words as well as a few nervous heartbeats from his chest.

"How do you feel?" he withdrew his hand.

Her forehead creased in dissatisfaction of his retreat, "I don't feel much at the moment. He gave me something that he said would dull the pain."

"Good. The less of it you feel, the better."

"So," she sighed, "What happens now?"

"Tomorrow I will investigate the docks to see what I can learn of the Templar's trip to Cyprus. Perhaps there are more clues that have yet to be discovered."

"Va bene, I will join you."

"No," his tone suddenly scolding. "You need to rest. You may be feeling better, but you certainly are not well enough to fight off our opponents any time soon."

"I can take care of myself," she retorted.

"So I see…" he grimaced.

Alcina's eyes hardened, her first reaction was to be harsh, but she obstinately withdrew her words before they slipped from her lips. She did after all owe him her life... again. "Ezio, I know you may not believe me and I know it may not mean much now, but I had good reason for what I was doing." She swallowed, "You are just going to have to trust me."

Ezio brought his folded hands to his chin as he pondered her words in the silence. He remembered the sudden terror he felt when he realized she had disappeared, as if the floor had vanished from beneath him, reintroducing his heart to fear and uncertainty. He dropped his hands as he hunched forward in his seat, running a callused thumb over the fresh slice in his palm. His brown twitched from the slight uncomfortable sting as he scowled at the tender ravine in his flesh. The silence seemed to lag awkwardly between the two as Alcina waited for Ezio's response. "I'm sorry," was all he muttered.

This was not the answer she had expected, "What are you apologizing for?" she breathed.

He tightly balled his wounded hand into a fist, concealing the cut. "I'm sorry that I could not save your brother. I tried, but there was nothing more I could do."

Alcina felt a silent knot in her throat as she gulped back a wave of emotion. This certainly was not the conversation she had planned on having. How was she supposed to respond? She followed her first instinct by bravely reaching for his folded hands. The stretch produced a brief tug of pain from her stitches making her grimace momentarily. Her hand crossed the river of silk and timidly rested over his motionless intertwined fingers. He remained unresponsive to her consoling touch, lost in his sulking. The memory of Ezio and Donato fighting to the death was the image she wanted farthest from her thoughts, but for Ezio, she would revisit the nightmare. "Ezio, I hold no bitterness or ill feelings toward you for what happened. I blame you for nothing. You did everything you could."

"It wasn't enough."

"Why does this bother you? Finding and saving my brother has always been my burden, and mine alone. Why blame yourself for a failure that wasn't even your own?"

"Because I made you a promise cara, and I do not enjoy breaking my promises." Ezio's voice tensed with a bite of anger as he pulled his hands from beneath her resting touch. Alcina frowned; he was in one of his moods, the kind where he held the weight of the world on his shoulders and blamed himself for the unchangeable, and in most cases, undesirable shifts of time. From the moment she met him, it became all too clear that he had a habit of internalizing his grief and turning the blame upon himself. Her heart fluttered at the memory of her elating first impression of Ezio high above the city streets. His first few actions had spoken volumes about his character: a strong and defensive fighter, both cautious and intuitive. But beneath his resilient exterior she sensed a long buried catacomb of grief and perhaps even a strong clutch of guilt. Her fluttering heartbeat softened toward him as she witnessed the resurfacing of these very emotions from within his strong eyes, exuding coldly in the moonlight. She wanted terribly to console him but knew he would bluff his charming smile and bring light to the situation or possibly even ignore her words, then live to fight his demons another day. There was nothing she could do.

He turned his face from her gaze, watching the shadows sprawl across the floor, disappointed in his failure. Alcina fixed her eyes on his chiseled features, his harsh emotion molded over his usually warm demeanor, turning his handsome face into a cold stare. The deeper she stared, the faster and louder her heart seemed to pound. She swallowed away another knot in her throat, a knot brought on by her own nerves. She shook her head momentarily and brushed a few strands of hair from her eyes, breaking the tension. "Ezio…" she reached tenderly for his hands once more. "You have not failed. In my heart Donato is my brother… but no matter how much I wish it..." she cleared her throat, ignoring the heartache brewing inside her, "things will never... never be as they were before." The tips of her fingers curled around his hand as her heart began to feel all the more heavy in her throat. "I wanted to believe I could save him, but he is not the boy I once knew. Time has evolved him into something I... I cannot change." Ezio titled his face toward her when he heard a faint break in her voice. "Rodolfo Salvatore is dead. The man I dreamed of killing my whole life is finally gone from this world… and my brother… Donato isn't back. What do I... I don't…"

His solemn eyes peered up from beneath his white hood as he waited for her to regain composure and continue. He could see the shimmering swells growing around her eyes as she gulped back the fighting sobs. "You don't what?" he whispered.

"Nothing," she exhaled loudly having won her battle against the now dissolving tears. "All I can say is… thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Yes, thank you."

Ezio's disappointed scowl didn't seem convinced.

"There are so many things that you've done for me, things that were_ my_ burdens,_ my_ fight, but you stayed with me and helped all the same." The truth was becoming harder and harder for her to spill as her voice gradually drifted into a whisper. "You've done… done so much for me. I've been so accustomed to being alone and taking care of myself that I sometimes forget what it's like to... to have someone who…" the tears began to strike again at her honest eyes as her words began to tremble. She pulled her hand away from his to shade her face, embarrassed by the sharing of her feelings. Ezio looked on, slightly worried by her struggle for words, and yet the innocent and fragile tenderness in her face enchanted him, pulling him in.

"What are you trying to tell me carina?"

She cleared her throat once more, swallowing a gulp of courage, "I've forgotten what it's like to have someone in my life that _means_ _so much_ _to me_..." Her face flushed with his favorite rose colored warmth while her eyes darted away from his own. A faint reflective trail glided down her cheek as the smallest tear glistened in the moonlight. Before he realized it, his hand had already closed the distance to her face, delicately wiping away the wet jewel from her soft skin, sparking an unexpected chill. The gentle tremor resonated through her body making her lower lip quiver to her embarrassment, melting his heart. His hand lingered to her face, tracing an invisible line down her jaw and toward her chin. His stern and angered look had all but vanished, his frustrations forgotten as his hand reached her quivering lips. His thumb lovingly brushed across her lower lip, pretending it was his own lips caressing hers. It was then he noticed how incredibly close he had instinctively leaned toward her, his body yearning to be closer. He waited patiently for her stubborn eyes to make contact with his own, eager to see some sort of sign that she was craving him as much as he longed for her. Their breathing stirred the silence as the lustful scent of lilac had already begun to cast it's bewitchment. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to…" Ezio silenced her worry by pushing his thumb against her full lips.

"It's alright," he murmured. She choked a sigh of mixed emotions; relief, sadness, and even passion. He tucked his hand beneath her narrow chin and drew it to his own, pulling her in and halting just before making contact with her lips. He closed his eyes, surrendering to his senses of touch and smell. His blood tingled and raced below his skin as he could faintly feel her thundering pulse reverberating off of her grazing lips. He rested his forehead against hers, tracing the tip of his nose against her cheek, smelling her subtle, ivory skin. The warmth of her breath invited him closer as it caressed over his lips, inviting the tip of his tongue. He held her there in that moment, simply waiting. Her lips ached for his as her fingers curled anxiously into the silk blankets. Ezio grinned at her frustration, chuckling as he teased his lower lip over hers, the soft touch of her skin electrifying his own. She muttered a faint sigh of anticipation followed by another rush of nervous chills through her body as she tasted the sweet heat of his breath. This was the sign Ezio had been waiting for. He pushed himself from his seat and lowered her gently onto the bed, drowning his fingers into her flowing brown hair, knotting it delicately in his grip. He gently distributed his weight over her frame, carefully making sure not to crush her beneath him. He gazed deeply into her large eyes, reading her emotions one by one, sensing her fear matching her desire, yet an edge to her seemed unreadable.

All his life Ezio's charming nature had won him favor among the ladies and more often than not, he stole their hearts without guilt. Alcina Gavino however, held some sort of immunity to his charisma which he found enticing. The enchantress never strayed from his mind, intoxicating his every thought. He was far too proud to admit she had him under her spell… her effortless, electrifying, powerful spell.

The fear he had once noticed in her eyes departed as a calm, gentle smile upturned her lips. He all but gasped at her beautiful details cloaked in the moonlight. He had to have her... now. He lowered his face to hers, rushing toward her rose lips, eager to taste her crimson mouth as the intense perfume of lilac and auburn hair flooded his mind. His eyes opened in alarm as he felt the wall of her hand against his lips. _"Merda,"_ had he offended her somehow? The tips of her fingers touched his lips before he could open his mouth to speak. Her soft smile lingered beneath him as she traced her hand over his face. The confused creases melted beneath her touch as he welcomed her loving fingers against his skin. Her hand traveled upward until she affectionately pulled back his alabaster hood shadowing his face, revealing his olive skin and warm eyes. Her nails softly combed through the hair framing his face as she admired his shocked expression, having struck a nerve in his heart. Ezio's pulse leapt to his throat as he felt an unexpected feeling of vulnerability to the assassin in his arms. The simplest of actions had spoken volumes as she gazed up at _him_, the man hiding behind the facade. Ezio had never felt this way toward another person before, it was as if she saw the monster within him, and somehow _accepted_ it. His chest rose and fell as he sighed heavily, realizing how the tables had turned in her favor. He was taken back to the early sunrise on the docks those few years ago where he boldly confessed that he had become weak to her, somehow that fact remained as true now as it had then. He swallowed away the thought as he cupped a hand to her cheek.

She looked up at Ezio from the flowing bed of lavender as a devilishly smile snaked over her lips, quickening his already loud breathing. Her message was understood. His heightened pulse rhythmically flooded his head as his hands traveled to her slender sides, grasping at her waist while crushing the full force of his body to hers. His mouth sneaked to her neck, devouring the curve of her shoulder and across her collar bone leaving behind a warm, wet trail from his mouth. She gasped loudly, curving her fingers over his shoulder blades, his armor blunting her grip. His hands eagerly traveled up her sides, adoring the shape of her body until they crawled underneath her and up her back. Her passionate breathing hissed sharply as her body lurched beneath him in pain. "Cazzo," he gasped, "Alcina I'm sorry, I was not thinking!" he quickly rolled to her side withdrawing his eager hands.

"I'm alright," she grimaced behind clenched teeth.

"Forgive me, I seem to have gotten 'carried away'."

She laughed nimbly, "So I see."

"Are you sure you are alright? What can I do?"

"Nothing, I am fine, giuro." She exhaled loudly before relaxing her tense frame and collapsing back into the bed. She sweetly nuzzled her face against him, her face buried beneath tangled hair and silk, "I'm sorry to have spoiled the moment."

He laughed gently and brushed the strands of hair from her face, "Perhaps another time," he smiled.

Alcina sighed and peeked up at his resting form, "Another time then."

"Only if that is what _you_ want," he eyed her carefully.

She rolled her eyes and groaned sarcastically, "Oh Ezio, you always know all the right things to say."

"I speak only the truth belladonna," he collected her hand in his own and kissed her knuckles softly before sitting up beside her. He smiled her favorite smirk making her blush in the darkness. The only light in the room poured through the open window, glowing brilliant silver moonlight over his tall, sculpted frame and temptingly handsome face.

"You looked tired," he finally spoke. "You should rest."

"As do you."

He halfway shrugged, "Forse."

"Will you be here in the morning?"

Ezio had heard that question many times before, only to be followed with the usual and simple white lie; only this time, he found himself wishing it wasn't a lie. "Of course tesora, but do not worry about me, you should focus on becoming well again. There are plenty more Templars just waiting to be slain."

"Affascinante," she huffed.

"Sleep well Alcina Gavino. Si può solo sognare cose belle," he brushed his thumb tenderly across her cheek once more before exiting her chamber, still wishing his answer hadn't been a lie.

_...  
><em>

_Translations:_

_Giuro- I swear_

_forse- perhaps  
><em>

_affascinante- charming  
><em>

_si può solo sognare cose belle- may you only dream of beautiful things_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"You wished to see me?"

"Sit Lieutenant."

Donato settled beside the fireplace, pushing away the image of the chairs previous occupant. He scowled at the floor around him, streaked and pooled with bloodstains from the victims slaughtered by the assassins. The crimson splatters gleamed in the heat of the fire as it's dismal burning fingers licked every corner it's stone cage. His pale colored eyes hardened at the blaze making the bare skin of his face sting in the heat. He had never liked fire; something about it always sickened his stomach and made him feel uncomfortable, like a foul memory from a dream. He suppressed a yawn so not to show weakness in the presence of his superior. He had not slept well that night, never mind the fact that he had been called into Rodolfo Salvatore's office, which he now considered nothing more than a tomb.

A broad hooded figure paced across the room before leaning against the lone work desk, hiding himself in the shadows. "Am I to understand that you let the assassins _go_?"

"I did Gran Maestro."

"Fool! What gives you the right to give such a command!"

"The man spared my life, it was the honorable move to return the kindness."

"_Kindness? _There is no room in the order for such kindness! My orders were, and have always been, to kill the assassins. They are a threat to the entire operation. Do you have any idea how many strings have been pulled and trails have been covered to see to it that the assassins and their families are dealt with?" Donato did not respond. "No, I suppose you don't," the thick voice patronized. "Boy the only reason I have not killed you myself is because you have yet to play your purpose in my plan. I _need _you ragazzo." His tone exuded a hiss of wickedness.

"What if I cannot do it?"

"You _**will**_."

Donato glared at the shimmering blood painted on the floor as the flickering light gave the illusion that the foreboding splatters were breathing. He cracked his knuckles anxiously as the blood below his feet bubbled in the heat of the fire.

"That man, who is he?"

There was a faint pause before the darkness answered, "His name is Ezio Auditore and he has been a nuisance to the order for the past ten years."

"The same assassin responsible for the death of the Pazzi?"

"And many more."

Donato hummed pensively as he gently bit the swollen break in his lip, again tasting the metallic flavor of his own blood. "And the woman… who is she?"

"I do not know, but if she is an assassin then she is the enemy," the dark voice snapped.

"Of course."

"You seem to be persuaded otherwise Lieutenant." The thick accent muttered through the shadows. Donato snapped to attention having recognized the words as a threat.

"Never my Lord. I simply wish to understand."

"There is **nothing** more to understand Lieutenant. Do I make myself clear?"

Donato stubbornly swallowed his words having tasted worse than his own blood. The outstretched hand of his enemy picked at his thoughts as the pleading screams of the tortured woman rang in his ears.

"You are not convinced?" the voice hissed again.

"I have only one question… If I may inquire my Lord?"

"I'm listening."

"If they are our enemies, why then Maestro did this Ezio spare my life? He showed me pity, and even _compassion_. Why would they do this?"

"The assassins seek to steal our divine right and stop us from finding the vault. You are a powerful weapon in this war, it is not hard to see why they would seek to steal you from our order for their own evil intentions." Donato continued to chew on the break in his lip. "Any more doubts lieutenant, or are my words no longer good enough for your admission?"

"I doubt nothing Maestro, I will not trouble you again."

"Remember this conversation Lieutenant, for I will **not **repeat my warning."

"Capisco signore."

"Good," the shadows growled. "Repeat to me the plans."

Donato relayed the information flawlessly, "The treasure is to be moved tomorrow morning, then delivered to the prophet in Venezia."

"Excellent. All is moving as it should." Although the face was shrouded in darkness, Donato could hear the grin stretch across the speaker's face. "You are dismissed Lieutenant. May the Father of understanding guide you."

Donato raised to his feet and brought a hand to his heart, bowing respectfully, "and you." He muttered before leaving the quarters, swallowing another bitter taste of blood.

_..._

_translations:_

_Gran Maestro- Grand Master_

_Ragazzo- Boy_

_Capisco signore- Understood Sir  
><em>


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Dawn awakened the world with an inescapable blaze, warming and stirring the earth. The city of Venice once again became alive with the calling of merchants and citizens alike, stirring the streets and waterways, continuing the plot of their routinely trivial lives. Ezio flowed silently among them amongst the crowded streets bustling with loud and clumsily Venetians, completely unaware of the invisible killer in their midst. He wove and blended between them with ease, never once raising alarm or arousing suspicion. He sidestepped abruptly from the dull roar of civilization and darted into a narrow shadowed alleyway. The assassin rolled forward into a sprint and charged up the nearest wall, rising toward to the rooftop, his hands and feet freely climbing freely. The hooded killer emerged from the shadows, entering into the early morning light painted across the canopy of stone and tile. He rose smoothly to his feet, curling and straightening his brazen fingers repeatedly. After sharply inhaling, his feet began running southward, limberly stepping over the urban obstacles in his view. The warm rays of light reflected from the rooftops around him forcing his eyes to squint every now and again beneath his shielding hood, but he trusted his feet more than his vision for moments such as this. The flowing breeze whistled past him, breathing across his face and sighing loudly into his ears. His lungs began to sting as he increased his speed, sprinting and leaping boldly from building to building, the busy drones humming below. After much practice, he found it easy enough to ignore the slow burning in his chest, refusing to let it him slow down. Instead he craved it, empowering him to run all the more faster. His body and mind always longed for the adrenaline pumping freedom that only the hidden world above the streets could provide.

He lurched toward a slanted roof to his left and dropped to his hip, sliding down the steep angle before suddenly slipping over the lip of the precipice. His cape whipped up his back for a few heart stopping moments as he dropped heavily through the open air. The swallowing winds engulfed his body, cracking an exhilarated smirk across his lips. The rush ended far too quickly as gravity snatched and pulled him onto an overhanging ledge. His legs curled into a stalking crouch as his eyes gathered the harbor sprawling beneath him. The angry call of sea birds pierced the sky as sailors and shipyard workers sauntered below, rattling aimlessly amongst themselves and hauling cargo back and forth between the ships. His acute vision investigated every detail of his surroundings, watching every face, crate, and ship closely in search of a clue that might lead him toward his next step.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Time crept slowly as hours came and went, inching the sun further through the clouds. Meanwhile, Ezio continued to spy, ignoring the ache in his stiff muscles. At that point he had picked up on over a dozen of the worker's names, the title of each ship in the harbor, as well as from where they had arrived, and even when they were to leave Vienna. He took in another deep breath of salty air and closed his eyes to allow his mind a change of scenery.

His thoughts began to wander everywhere from his cramping legs to ancient prophecies and parchment scrolls. A prophet, a sacred treasure, a protector… despite the "evidence", he found it impossible that all these mystic predictions and riddles held any relevance to the present. It was breaching the edge of foolishness as Ezio found himself embarrassed by the idea of believing it for the smallest moment. But then again… his Uncle believed, as did Alcina's father... _his_ father... even the Templars_; _they _all_ believed it to be true. He growled in frustration as he pinched the bridge of his nose in his fingers. This was ridiculous. He was just going to have to accept his views as "skeptical", the prophecy _may_ be true, and perhaps it was simply a mad man's drunken fabrications. Regardless of his opinions, the Templar's were after the Piece of Eden and if he was lucky enough to find the trinket before they did, he would only be brought that much closer to the Spaniard. The Spaniard... that bastard.

The sharp cry of an over passing eagle screeched above his head, awakening him from his day dreams. The floating shadow of sprawled wings drifted across the stone street both capturing and guiding Ezio's gifted eyes. The flying raptor screeched once more before departing higher into the sky, leaving behind it's silhouette to become absorbed by an elongated patch of shade. "What?" Ezio gaped. Surely his eyes were mistaken. Hunkering in the shadows he saw a stranger with an exceedingly familiar face. "Uncle Mario?" he gasped aloud.

Ezio bounded to a nearby ledge as his legs burned in protest. He followed the lookalikes gaze across the harbor and to a small huddle of motion, stirring in his peripheral line of sight. A small collection of soldiers began departing from a modest sized vessel, one of them was carrying something. He peered at the object decorated in adorning golden leaves and crested with a crucifix... this must be it. When he looked again to the stranger in the shadows, he saw nothing but an empty patch of shade. Bewildered, he stalked the guards from above, dismissing his Uncle's lookalike a his own imagination, he had far more important things to direct his focus. "Where are they taking it..." he whispered to no one.

He tailed the cluster of soldiers across the city as he navigated among the tedious maze of rooftops and railings. The troop entered through an iron gate, guarded by a few watchmen, then dispersed within the enclosed piazza. He crept cautiously along the edge of a balcony, spying on the target beneath his feet.

The carrier was confronted by the soldier who had lead them to the hiding spot; his scolding nature and raised tone identified him as the commanding officer of the group. "The Maestro awaits. He will not accept any faults, so be sure to package it correctly. Do it now," he barked.

Ezio silenced a gasp in his throat, _"The Spaniard is __**here**__? That changes things..." _

The carrier said nothing, only proceeding to slink away into a poorly cultivated courtyard. The assassin smiled at the good fortune as the fool separated himself from the group and snuck away to his death. He wrapped the artifact in fine linens and placed it within an elaborate box, unbeknownst to him that he was being watched. Ezio's hidden blades projected from the insides of his wrists, desiring the taste of blood. The killer slipped over the edge, plummeting freely through the rushing hiss of air as his victim's body crumbled below his feet, his cries silenced by a mouthful of his own gore. Ezio wasted no time, heaving the body over his shoulder and carrying it to a passing waterway. Time was short. He peeled the armor from the corpse, rinsing the bloodied pieces it into the swirling water. His fingers slipped over the eyes of his victim closing the heavy eyelids, "Your sacrifice brings me that my closer to my enemy. Requiescat in pace..." He carefully pushed the body into the polluted river, swallowing and gurgling the corpse, only sparing a few bloody bubbles along the surface.

"What is taking so long? Fretta!"

Ezio rapidly applied the borrowed armor to his frame, camouflaging the vambraces and hidden blades at his wrists. He had just barely pulled the ridiculous helmet over his head as the impatient soldier rounded the corner.

"Er-Yes sir..." Ezio faked a voice to sound cowardly and unlike his own.

"This is a moment of great importance. Make this right or..."

"I understand sir..." Ezio nodded and raised the box to his chest, it wasn't nearly as heavy as he had imagined.

"Good, stay in formation. Everything must be perfect for the Maestro."

Ezio mimicked the sauntering style of the guard he had slain and trudged into the group of identical armored statues, waiting at attention. The crowd of soldiers huddled around him, guarding the cargo and annoying him with their proximity. He focused his attention on shadowing the commanders footsteps to take his mind away from the claustrophobic churn in his gut.

The march lasted for what felt like hours, weaving intricate trails through the streets and corners, a cheap trick to confuse any followers. Cheap and unnecessary. Ezio's nerves rose and fell with each sharp turn, expected to come face to face with the dark eyes of the Spaniard, his ultimate target, his goal. An icy breeze wisped through the slits in his helmet, chilling his nose and stinging at his eyes, but he reframed from brushing it away. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't removed his curled stone fingers from the wooden box. He had lost all feeling to his hands as he clutched the chest tighter and tighter in his grip, certain his fingerprints had been molded into the nimble designs adorning the sides. The surrounding buildings were left behind as the commander led the formation across a stone bridge. The chilly winter season had fallen upon them making the days much shorter and stealing the warm rays of sun. An eerie purple and gray canvas misted over the sky and stars faintly glittered above the horizon making Ezio scowl. He would have to be all the more careful, shadows were everywhere, just waiting to hide a fleeing coward. The lapping water below nearly made him jump in the growing haze.

The commander directed the group to a small veranda near the water's edge, lined with small strips of gardens and a few benches... but no Spaniard. Had his presence been anticipated? How? Where the hell was Rodrigo _now_? He nearly plowed into the officer as he formally bowed to one knee. As blocking helmet dipped below Ezio's line of sight, allowing him to scan the open perimeter anxiously... that's when he saw him. Cold gray eyes glowered back from the shadows, unfeeling and harsh. Ezio clenched his jaw and lowered himself to one knee, joining the other soldiers on the ground. His fingers detached themselves from the wooden chest, throbbing within his gloves and leaving the artifact at his feet.

"Do you really have it? You were not followed?" His accented voice only enraged the assassin.

"Absolutely! Everything went perfectly," the commander elated. "We followed your orders exactly as specified." The soldier's voice droned away in Ezio's ears as his eyes fixated on Rodrigo. He looked older than he remembered, but still as vile as his memories. Here he was, within his grasp. The setup was perfect, all he needed to do was take out the surrounding guards and they would be alone. He worried momentarily that it may in fact be a trap, it all seemed too perfect. That was a risk he would have to take.

The commander's ramble decimated to a gargle of agony as a hidden blade pierced through his back and protruded from his chest, piercing his lungs and rupturing a fountain of blood. Ezio sliced his silent weapons through the surrounding guards faces, flowing through their flesh with an effortless strike. The squirming bodied clattered to the earth, draining warm, scarlet streams across the chilled stone like stretching red fingers.

"Ezio! It's been some time..."

Ezio shuttered and clutched his hands into fists, not affected by the brisk cold, but by the disgusting sound of Rodrigo Borgia muttering his name. "Rodrgio..." he snarled.

Rodrigo grinned at Ezio's annoyance, "You've been making quite a name for yourself Ezio. I heard you took care of Patriarch Salvatore just yesterday. Pity..."

"The Patriarch could not escape his punishment. His fate caught up with him, and so has yours."

The Spaniard chuckled, unmoved by his threat. "So, you have come to _punish_ me then have you? Acting as the right hand of God, smiting the evil and unjust?"

"Let's leave God out of this fight."

His comment aroused another laugh from Rodrigo as he waving his hand trivially, "Leave boy. You know nothing. Just give me the apple and walk away before I kill you like I did your pathetic family."

Ezio's lips flinched in fury, releasing an uncontainable growl of anger, "Before I slit your throat Rodrigo, tell me something. Where is he?"

"... who?" the Spaniard choked.

"Your prophet!" Ezio pointed accusingly, "It doesn't look like anyone showed up Rodrigo! How many people have died, have been **murdered** for what is inside this box?" he kicked the wooden chest, scoffing at the treasured artifact within it.

Rodrigo's eyes glowed mischievously, smiling to himself, "You claim not to be a believer... and yet here you are. Don't you see him? The prophet is already here." His hand slithered to his waist, sheering his sword from it's sheath. "_I_ am the prophet..." He pointed the blade toward Ezio, stepping forward and slicing at the air. "Give me the apple!"

Ezio jumped back, staring down his enemy, "Come and take it from me..."

Rodrigo roared in blood lust, swiping his sword at the assassin over and over, cutting only through emptiness as he missed his target with each stroke of his arm. Ezio whipped his sword from his hip as the metal blade hummed in the air, clattering against Rodrigo's blows. The Spaniard dipped his arm, soaring his blade toward Ezio's left arm, hissing in it's speed. Ezio countered the stab, snatching Rodrigo's arm in his grip and kicking his knee cap inward. Rodrigo howled in rage and delivered a responding left jab to Ezio's head, freeing him from his grip. The assassin retaliated with a swift blow to Rodrigo's nose, crushing the brittle bones beneath his knuckles. The Spaniard stumbled backward, raising his hand to his face. To Ezio's annoyance, all he managed to do was smile at his bloody fingers and puffy broken flesh.

"Is this the best you can do Ezio?" he smiled. "Where are the rest of your people?"

Ezio scowled, "What people?"

"You really have no idea do you?"

"Your tricks will not work on me Rodrigo. I'm tired of your games!"

"The games are only beginning assassin. Guards! Take your shot!"

A jolt of panic mangled in Ezio's chest, stealing his breath. He failed to listen to his instincts. His eyes scanned the surrounding rooftops as a trio of archers perched and aimed their weapons directly toward him. He cringed and shut his eyes awaiting the propelling gashes of arrows. The swift zip of oncoming fire made him wince as the breath was knocked from his lungs. An unrecognizable sound clashed around him as he opened his eyes warily. "Ciò che il... what is this?" Rodrigo bellowed. The three archers plummeted from the roof and clashed to the ground, stricken dead by an invisible force. "What is going on?" The Spaniard gawked in every direction, frightened and enraged. "Enough!" he bolted for Ezio, sword cranked to the sky, prepared to strike down the assassin. Ezio fumbled to the right, dodging the charge as Rodrigo's sword clattered to the ground. His hand clutched his shoulder as his fingers clumsily raked his back, his breath seething. His fingers were slick and red with his own blood as he ripped skewer like knives from his flesh as his arm hung loosely at his side. "What is this?" he growled.

A brown auburn blaze burned on the rooftop above, glowing in the corner of Ezio's eyes. The blur of color bounded from overheard and nimbly rushed to his side. "Alcina! What are you doing here?"

"Returning the favor Ezio."

"I told you to stay away!"

"Have I ever obeyed your orders before?"

He hid a smirk as his comrade planted herself loyally to his side.

The Spaniard fumbled, his anger clouding his vision, "Guards! Kill the assassins!"

"I hope you're feeling well enough to fight..." Ezio muttered.

"Naturalmente ragazzo," she smirked. Clusters of soldiers piled into the veranda from the shadowed entry way, honing in on their targets. Alcina withdrew her sword and charged for the closest guard, swiping his feet from beneath him and stabbing the sword into his chest. Ezio searched fervently for Rodrigo, but the black hood hid cowardly behind the flow of soldiers. He hacked fiercely through the crowd, spraying blood in every direction as pained wailing echoed inside the small garden.

"Get him! Blindside him!" the Spaniard's cries fell on dead ears as Alcina slew the last guard, his severed arm hitting the ground before the rest of his warm corpse.

"Well done!" Ezio peered over his shoulder as a warm and familiar voice praised him.

"Uncle?"

"Do not worry nipote, you are not alone." Uncle Mario winked to his nephew as he joined at his side. The breath of relief was kicked from his gut the moment it arrived as another wave of templar reinforcements crowded into the battle. A blunt pain in Ezio's stomach knocked him backward, sending him sprawled across the stone as a soldier kicked him in the gut, raising his blade to strike. The soldier crumbled instantly as yet another familiar face sheathed a bloody knife and offered Ezio a loyal hand.

"Volpe? You too? What are you doing here?"

"We could very well ask you the same thing!" he helped Ezio to his feet, leaving him stunned and confused. "Save your questions brother! Do not let Borgia get what is inside that box!"

All Ezio could do was look on in bewilderment as familiar faces of his past joined the fight, slicing their weapons into templar flesh. "You all shall die!" Rodrigo hissed, clattering his sword against his Uncle's blade. Ezio dove back into the fray, diving his knife into the throat of a guard while stretching his free arm to slice his hidden blade into a fleeing soldier. Their bodies fell to the earth in unison, painting the pale stone in a bath of bubbling red. His eyes locked with Rodrigo as he took off in his direction.

"Take him down Ezio! We're right behind you!"

He sprinted through the combat, ducking and rolling beneath swinging swords, his eyes locked onto the black hood. "This is for my father you-" He pounced at Rodrigo's broad frame, his blade grazing his cheek while his gut received another harsh kick. Ezio rolled to the ground coughing for air, the cold chill of the stone burning his hands.

"This is pathetic! You cannot stop what is written! What lies in the vault shall be mine!"

Ezio's eyes watered as his diaphragm constricted and burned while anger flooded his face. "He's gone," a soft voice cooed. "But we have what we came for." Ezio recognized the beautiful face of the Florentine brothel owner who sheltered his mother and sister after the death of his father and brothers.

He accepted her gentle hand as she raised him to his feet, "Poala... what... No! I have to go after him!" He brushed away her grip as he stormed toward the exit.

"Do you really now? Or are you here for another reason my son?"

"Sister Teodora?" the blue robbed nun stepped in his way, smiling. He became suddenly aware of the circle surrounding him, a circle of allies who had come to his aid when he needed it most. "What are you all doing here?"

"Perhaps the same thing you are Ezio, hoping to see the prophet appear." This voice he did not recognize as a tall, dark haired man entered the circle.

"I came here to kill the Spaniard. I could not care less about your prophet. He never even showed!" Ezio defiantly bickered.

The strangers face softened as a humored smile upturned his lips and warmed his eyes, "No...? But you did."

"What?"

"The prophet's arrival was foretold, and unbeknownst to us... here you are. Perhaps all along you were the one we sought."

Ezio had had enough of the strangers rambling, "Cosa! Who are you?"

"Niccolò di Bernardo dei Machiavelli, and I am an assassin. Trained in the ancient ways to safeguard mankind." he raised a hand to Ezio, "Just like you... and everyone else here."

"You are all assassins? Paola... Volpe... Uncle?" Ezio stepped back cautiously, finding the most alarming fact the most obvious. How he had been so blind to it these past ten years... he'll never know.

"It's true nipote. We have been guiding you for years now, teaching you the necessary skills to form our ranks. I think it's time." His uncle placed a proud hand on his shoulder, nodding at his success. "We have our prize, but there is still much to be done. Here." His uncle placed a folded slip of parchment into his hand. "Meet us at this location at sunrise. I am proud of you nipote, as would be your father." He squeezed his arm before turning to leave with the faces of his past... the assassins.

He closed his fingers around the folded script, still taking in the confusing turn of events. The anger of letting the Spaniard escape seemed to have dissipated as the missing pieces of the enigma wove themselves together.

"You look upset."

His head snapped up in the direction of the voice. Alcina rested against a nearby brick wall, arms folded and leg bent to prop herself up, her vibrant spark and warmth had at last returned to her. "There is so much to take in, I'm still in shock I suppose," he breathed. "You need to get back to bed, you are not well."

"I'm fine Ezio... the templar's I sliced open with my blade, _they_ are not well."

He laughed softly at her dark joke, "What the devil are you wearing?" he grinned.

"I was about to ask the same question."

He pulled the soldier helmet from his shoulders and tossed it into the passing river, inhaling a sigh of fresh air. "I have an excuse for mine. What's yours?"

She shrugged, eyeing over the borrowed black riding pants and oversized white lace shirt, "Sister Teodora found them laying around the brothel."

"I'm guessing those aren't woman's clothes."

She shrugged again as she cocked an adorable half smile. He felt a brief wave of warmth tingle on his face, contrasting with the cold breeze. He felt a strange pull at his heart, as if he was reacquainted with someone he had not seen in a very long time. He extended a welcoming arm and raised a charming brow in her direction. She fought with every ounce of self control she had to keep herself from running to his arms, as she restrained her steps. He hugged her innocently enough, breathing in the smell of her wavy hair, a scent that he could only describe as a deep breath of fall mixed with the warmth and perfume of fresh spring. He buried his face in it's brown, knotted, waves, feeling her rejoicing heartbeat steadily thrum against him, so thankful that she was alive. "We're even then," she breathed into his neck.

"Hmmm?"

"I saved you. So instead of you owing me, we're finally even."

"Even? Hardly cara! If you recall, I saved you _twice_." He snickered, squeezing her warm frame closer to his. "But there are other ways you could repay your debt," he grinned.

She placed her hands on his chest and pulled away, narrowing her eyes at him, "Vedo, and how might I repay your services?" He snatched her head in his hand and pulled her mouth to his tasting the warmth of her lips as his fingers knotted themselves into her scalp. The world around them faded into a smoky black haze as the sturdy stone beneath their feet rippled like waves. He couldn't allow himself to break the kiss until his very knees began to tremble, unsure if it was the harsh cold settling in or because of the intensity of their kiss. The warm life of her lips still tingled across his skin. Oh how he missed that. His forehead rested against hers, exhaling a cloudy breath of warm air, tickling her face.

"Come, let's get out of here before an angry wife sees you wearing her husband's clothes," he laughed softly and gently stamped the tip of her nose with a kiss as he clutched the folded paper in his hand.

...

_translations:_

_Fretta- hurry up_

_Ciò che il- what the?_

_Naturalmente ragazzo- of course boy_

_nipote- nephew_

_Cosa- what?_

_Vedo- oh really?_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

A winter chill passed right through Ezio's body high above the city as his feet dangled over the edge of the lonely tower. He looked down beyond his hanging boots at the waterways silently flowing several stories beneath, crawling across the earth in winding, black, rivers as stars rippled in the current. He breathed warmth into his hands in hopes of thawing his numbing fingers. The earth was silent, the kind of silent that hushed even the most tormented souls. He exhaled a steamy mist into the night sky as the breeze swept it away into the darkness. The tiniest orange and pink strokes began to paint themselves along the skyline, hallucinating the image of the cold earth catching fire. It wouldn't be long now until a new day graced the horizon.

"Are you nervous?" Alcina whispered. Each word produced a wispy cloud of steam from her lips, swirling and dissipating around them.

"It is too cold for nerves," he huffed. She sat closely beside him in hopes to steal some of his warmth as her legs flaunted freely over the drop-off. The thought of them being so high above ground electrified him, almost as much as her sudden proximity. "Alcina, there is something I have been meaning to ask."

She burrowed her face beneath the coat Ezio's uncle Mario kindly offered her, "And what might that be?"

His perplexed brows creased in curiosity, "How did you know where to find me? How did _any_ of you find me?"

"Machiavelli mentioned that the prophecy would lead them... whatever that means," she jeered.

A small cloud of steam warmed the air from his soft laughter, "I know you don't believe that."

She frowned and nuzzled further into the depths of warm leather surrounding her face. _"If only that were true."_ Her stomach began doing flips at the memory of her father's codex page.

"So how did you find me then? Venezia is a large city, I could have been anywhere." he humored.

Her face came out of hiding as she tucked the material beneath her chin, "I don't know. Something just pulled me to you I suppose. Like I already knew," she mirrored the smile that crept across his lips as he playfully pulled the oversized hood down to her nose. She sighed loudly in fake annoyance as she adjusted the heaping fabric with a smile, tugging her hair out of the mess of fabric and onto her shoulder. "I brought them to you Ezio."

"_You_ did?" his tone suddenly serious.

She nodded, "When I awoke and saw you were gone, I didn't know what else to do. Sister Teodora had been speaking with your Uncle all morning. I knew who he was the minute I saw him. I recognized the eyes." Her face flushed briefly as she cleared her throat.

"So you left?"

"I just started running... and my feet guided me. They brought me to you." She anxiously gnawed on her lip, afraid she was saying too much. "I wasn't going to abandon you... so I went after you. They insisted on coming with me in case something went wrong." He pondered this as his eyes once again focused on the evolving sky. " Oltre, I couldn't let you have all the fun." She nudged him playfully with her shoulder as she wove a messy braid into the length of her hair.

"Thank you Alcina..." Ezio's kind smile illuminated in the night. Their eyes locked for an exceptionally long moment before Alcina nervously broke the gaze, nodding nervously. He fought back a proud grin when he saw her body tense beside him. "It seems _you_ are the nervous one belladonna."

"I'm fine," she cleared her throat. The sound of waking song birds began to boldly serenade the approaching morning. Alcina exhaled a loud sigh releasing a dense fog into the air as her body relaxed, savoring the sweet morning air. A shiver trembled through her muscles as the cold breeze filled her lungs. She closed her eyes in pure bliss, "It's peaceful up here," she breathed.

There was a pause before Ezio spoke tenderly, "I could not dream of a more beautiful sight." She sighed again as the smell of the earth engulfed her until she felt eyes gazing at her. His gentle fingers tucked away a few floating strands of her brown hair behind her ear, brushing softly across her cheek. His gaze overwhelmed her own, controlling her pulse without any sign of release as his gorgeous brown eyes began to suffocate her. "I thought I had lost you..." he muttered as his face softened. A faint smile tilted the corners of her lips as he lovingly drew small circles across her cheekbone with his thumb.

"So did I," she whispered over her pounding heart as a wet twinkle teased at her eye. He felt a heaviness drown him as he recalled their last conversation. He wished so badly that he could have stayed with her that night, to hold her while she slept and greet her in the morning... but he had to make a choice.

"Come here..." he sighed, directing her to his shoulder. He stroked her hair softly as he rested his cheek against her head. His mind buzzed in conflict, spreading a toxic heaviness through his system as if his veins were filled with lead. No matter how much he wished he could grasp it, the image of settling down and living a "normal" life began to fade farther and farther away. He had learned from experience that living a journey of revenge left no room for love; romance was traded for danger, the promise of life replaced by a dark veil of death. He cringed at the thought of Alcina's ghostly blank stare in his arms and the guilty rip in his heart as he left her behind to find the apple. He couldn't live a life with those feelings holding him back... or would they make him stronger? Could he manage to live a life of both wrath _and_ love? He nestled his face into her hair, breathing in her perfuming aura and drawing in as much warmth from her close body as possible.

"Ezio," Uncle Mario's familiar voice summoned from behind. The bundled pair turned in response to view the awaiting ceremony. "Are you ready to begin?" Mario continued. Ezio nodded in conviction as he gave Alcina a reassuring smile, raising her politely to her feet. She stepped to the side, supporting him from afar.

"I'm ready Uncle."

"Come forward nipote." Ezio stepped into the circle of assassins, surrounding a golden, churning, fire as enchanting embers floated and dissipated into the chilled air. Mario Auditore outstretched his arms toward the glowing pit, taking in it's comforting warmth, "Laa shay'a waqui'n moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. These are the words of our ancestors that lay at the heart of our creed."

The new face in the circle, Machiavelli, approached Ezio, "When other men blindly follow the truth, remember..."

"Nothing is true," Ezio responded.

"When other men are limited by morality or law, remember..."

"Everything is permitted."

"We work in the dark to serve the light, we are assassins."

The group of faces shadowed his words, "Nothing is true, everything is permitted."

Uncle Mario gestured to his nephew, "In this modern age, we are not as literal as our ancestors, but our seal is no less permanent." Ezio's eyes anxiously wandered to the glowing flames. "Are you ready to join us?"

"I am," he spoke confidently, mentally preparing for the worst.

His scrawny comrade Antonio presented a pare of burning blacksmith tools resembling a giant pair of pliers. "This only hurts for a moment brother... like most things." Alcina bit down even harder on her lip as she looked on in discomfort while Antonio clasped Ezio's ring finger between the hissing orange metal pliers. A clear and chilling hiss snaked into her ears as his skin melted beneath the seal, branding his loyalty into his flesh. She couldn't see his face from where she stood, but she was certain his features were contorting as he fought to control his composure.

"Benvenuto Ezio, you are one of us now," Machiavelli extended his arm in brotherly admiration, gripping his shoulder in his hand. Ezio flexed the fingers of his left hand, watching as the melted skin cooled rapidly in the bitter cold. "One last order of business," he peered over Ezio's armored shoulder as the surrounding faces followed his gaze. "Are you ready?"

Alcina's face flushed as all eyes gathered to her. She gulped at a tug in her throat as she struggled for words. "Me?" was all she could gasp.

Mario Auditore nodded warmly, welcoming her into the circle. She stepped into the warm light of the fire as a tug at her shoulders revealed Sister Teodora removing the massive cloak from her frame. Mario looked into her confused eyes, "Alcina Rossalita Gavino, are you ready to join us and become an Assassin?"

She once again fumbled for words, "This was meant to be Ezio's ceremony... was it not?"

"It was planned for the both of you. Neither of you would be where you are today if not for the other... both ready, willing and able to perform the challenges ahead. Fate has tested you both, and has proven that you are strongest when you are together. You both are ready to join our ranks as assassins." A few members of the circle nodded in agreement as Sister Teodora smiled proudly. Ezio looked to the ground as he processed his uncle's words, wringing his fingers around the fresh scar. "Are you ready to join us?" Mario gestured.

She inhaled a shaky breath to calm herself before responding, "Yes, I am ready."

"Then repeat the final words of our creed..."

"Nothing is true... everything is permitted..." she uttered. Antonio returned with the glowing pliers, stretching their glowing fingers to her left hand. She clenched her jaw and squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting the sensation. She fought a gasp of pain as the smell of melting skin made her stomach turn. The sharp burning abruptly ceased as the cold air breathed across her flesh, soothing the scorched flesh. Her eyes flew open to examine the new scar on her ring finger, "That wasn't so bad," she exhaled breathlessly.

"Welcome both of you," Mario smiled. An embracing wave of hands congratulated them both as the numerous smiles tugged at her heart. "Back to the villa!" Mario cheered, "There is still much to do." Mario pat his nephew on the shoulder, "You have made us all so very proud. Both of you." he nodded.

"Thank you Uncle," Ezio's smiled appreciatively. "I would not have made it this far without your guidance." One by one the assassins leapt from the tower, gracefully landing into the soft bales of hay below until the two new recruits were left alone. "Ladies first," Ezio grinned offering a gentlemanlike hand to raise her to the edge of the drop. Alcina smirked over her shoulder before springing into the sky, dropping swiftly to the frozen earth and disappearing from his sight. The sun breached the sky, overflowing it's new rays across the heaven's, transforming the silent, dead, world into a glowing masterpiece. His heart pulsed loudly in his chest as he left behind the old chapters of his life with the darkness of the night, succumbing to the birth of his new destiny growing all the more clear with the rising dawn. As his body plummeted through the air he welcomed the rush as he understood that his journey was only beginning.

...

_translations:_

_Oltre- besides_

_Laa shay'a waqui'n moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine- nothing is true, everything is permitted_

_Benvenuto- welcome_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Excellent move my friend." Leonardo peered at the plainly painted chess board. "You certainly have a knack for this game!"

"It is quite simple once you understand your opponent. Learn how his mind works... then you can determine his every move." Alcina rolled her eyes at Ezio's overly confident statement. She never learned to play chess, nor did she care to, but there wasn't much else to occupy their time on the slow paced ship bound for Forli. She watched on in boredom as Leonardo and Ezio hunched over a wooden barrel topped with a chess board, faded by sun and salty air. Just from watching the two of them play for hours she gathered the basics, but found the game dull and pointless all the same. Ezio adjusted a piece across the board with a calculating gaze, then smiled at his decision.

"Hmmm..." Leonardo held his chin in his fingers. "Ah-ha!... wait... yes-no... isn't that... no-" Both Alcina and Ezio held in a chuckle at Leonardo's incoherent chatter. "Yes! That is my move! That means I have won... does it not?"

Leonardo's adversary sized up the pawns then slumped back in his seat. "It appears I have misjudged you amico. Shall we play again?"

"Another time perhaps, why not let the lady have a chance."

"Come vuoi allora, but I see no lady." Ezio smiled to his friend.

"Che cazzo," Alcina huffed, followed by a humored laugh from the chess table.

"What did I tell you Leonardo, not a lady in sight," he winked.

Leonardo patted Alcina on the shoulder affectionately and smiled, "His eyes differ from mine."

"Grazie Leonardo." He nodded respectfully before retreating below deck. "He has such a noble and kind heart," Alcina gleamed as the door closed behind him.

"Indeed he does," Ezio leisurely reset the black and white pieces across the board. "Who would have thought such a kind man would be gifted in the gruesome ways of designing weapons." He placed the remaining pieces over the empty spaces, organizing the trivial makeshift trinkets used to replace missing pawns; a thimble, a bronze coin, a pebble, and an old rusty bullet. "Care to join me?" he gestured to the vacant stool across from him.

"As long as you do not mind my masculine company."

He laughed, "It was all in fun bella." She rolled her eyes again, excusing his joke and positioned herself on the other side of the board. He eyed the familiar black riding pants and oversized silk shirt. "Why are you not wearing the dress from Paola?" She scoffed aloud as if he should already know the answer. "Too... _extravagant_ I'm guessing?" he teased.

"Immensely," she said plainly. He picked up the swiveling thimble and moved it forward across the board. She stared at the faded paint of the black and white checkers, loosing herself in the design of the greenish wood as the rocking of the ship lulled her away into daydreams.

"Something wrong?" His voice startled her from her thoughts, not realizing her silence had given her away.

"What happens now Ezio?"

"Now? Now it is your turn. I moved the pawn, now you move."

"You know what I meant coglione!"

He grinned at her frustration, "Make your move."

"No. I'm tired of this game."

"You haven't even played for five minutes."

"I have been watching you all day." Ezio raised a brow at her comment and smirked at her growing blush. "I meant the game," she groaned.

"Of course," he flashed a handsome grin. "Am I irritating you cara?"

"I would think it quite obvious." she huffed.

"I only ask because I could not read your expression."

She scoffed, "_You_ who can read your adversaries so easily?"

"Not you," his tone suddenly serious, his intense eyes making her swallow her words.

"What happened to your theory then?"

"Theory?"

Alcina folded her arms, impersonating him, "It is simple once you understand your opponent... learn how their mind works... then you can determine their every move."

Ezio chuckled, "I did say that didn't I?" she cocked a proud eyebrow in response. A whisper of salty wind stirred the sails and whipped her hair from her shoulders, snatching him in a quick moment of captivation, mesmerized by her beauty. She flattened the knotted mess at her shoulders, pulling him back to reality. "It's still your turn..." he muttered.

"What did you mean by 'not you'?"

"Another time," he waved the conversation away. "I can't play this game by myself now can I?" A stubborn moment of silence passed before he sighed in surrender. "I do not know what happens next Alcina. Whether it peace or war, we need to be prepared. I doubt the Templars are too pleased that they have lost the apple. The assassins made their move... now it is Rodrigo's turn," his eyes flared at the blanch pieces rising and falling to the rhythm of the ship, comparing them the war surrounding him, a war he appeared destined to partake in. She slid a pawn forward from her side of the board, humoring him with her cooperation. He smiled at his victory before thumbing one of his pieces forward. "Now it is my turn to ask the questions." She waited anxiously as he pondered, "Do you like flowers ragazza?" he smiled thoughtfully.

She burst into laughter before seeing he had been serious, "Of all the things you could ask me you wonder if I like flowers?"

"If you say no it only proves you are not a lady," he teased. She sighed and prepared to leave before he spoke again, "I'm sorry, no more jokes... I do not like upsetting you."

"On the contrary, you seem to enjoy it."

"Sometimes... but the moment has passed. I promise, no more jokes. Only truth."

She relaxed herself back onto the stool with a new found intrigue, "So is that truly your question?"

He shrugged one shoulder and smiled, "It is something I do not know about you, so yes."

She again gazed into the flowing pattern of stained wood and pondered an answer. "I never thought about it until now. The only flowers I know anything about are roses." When she looked up from the board she was surprised to see he was listening intently and appeared genuinely curious. After establishing that she wasn't boring him she continued, "My father would bring my mother white roses... she adored them. Sometimes he would wrap them in a ribbon and leave them for her to find around our home. It always made her happy," she clenched her jaw at the memory and shrugged away the emotion. "Those are the things I will always remember." She met his gaze again as his tender expression comforted her.

"It is your turn again," he smiled warmly, thankful for her honesty. She tightened her lips with humor as she mulled over ideas.

"Have you ever thought about going back to Firenze?" she slid another piece forward.

"Have you?" he replied.

"It is not your turn to ask." She waited for a response but she already knew the answer. The prolonged silence and somber look on his face was all the explanation she needed. If asked the same question, she would have responded in similar silence or with an immediate 'no'. As much as she missed the simple life of Florence, it's warmth, it's beautiful towering buildings, the city streets... there was no point in returning. Life would never be the same there as it had been in their memories... the moment had passed, and the roses were gone.

Ezio picked up another black piece and began to close the distance to the rusted bullet in her possession. "How did you escape from the dungeon you spoke of? I thought they would have at least been smart enough to disarm you."

"They did, those stronzos still have all my things," she snapped bitterly.

"I'm sure Leonardo would not mind making you another hidden blade. There is also a blacksmith and a tailor in my uncle's villa. I will see to it the man gives you a fair price."

"Va bene."

Ezio leaned back in his chair, stretching his legs and resting one boot over the other as he breathed in the salty air, "you're welcome." They looked at one another for a few moments, both appreciating the calming moments of relaxation. It was hard to believe all that had transpired during the past few years, how the crucial events seemed to keep piling up. _"It couldn't all be chance." _were the only words that passed through his mind.

"I want to show you something," she whispered. He raised a brow in curiosity as she wedged two fingers into her boot and slipped out the hidden dagger from it's leather confines. She carefully balanced it on the chess board between the pathetic opposing pawns. "It was my father's. He left it for me before he- before the soldiers came..."

"A handsome blade," he eyed the metal weapon reflecting brightly with a golden hue. The unique curved handle riddled with engraved linier details unlike any weapon he had seen. "Is it what you used before you left his study?"

She understood his meaning as she dwelled on the dagger's last victim. A searing migraine erupted at the thought of Rodolfo Salvatore gagging and bleeding on the wooden floor as his gory flesh glowed in the firelight. Every blood vessel in her body felt as if it were exploding as her mind swam in loops. "Yes," was all she could whisper.

"You should put it away, there may be thieves on board interested in such a treasure," he pushed it in her direction as he peered over his shoulder at the lounging crew. She nodded and tucked it away into her boot as the humming migraine dispersed.

They continued their friendly match, enjoying one another's company as they parried one another's movements across the board, trading competitive smirks. "You seem to have picked up the game rather well," he complimented, "but not well enough cara." He countered one of her knights and snatched it cleverly. She only became all the more determined as she pushed another piece forward. "So stubborn," he smiled. Although she had no real strategy, she was bent on putting her arrogant opponent in his place. "Is it my turn to interrogate yet?" he sighed.

"I should get another question, you didn't even answer my last one," she stated eagerly.

"Infatti, ask away belladonna."

She grazed her teeth over her lip before speaking, "What did you mean before when you said 'not you'?"

"I was wondering if you'd ask that," he mused. "It seems I have forgotten."

"_Only truth_," she accused.

He laughed even louder, "Why _now_ do you choose to listen to me?" She sat patiently through the silence as he watched her behind mysterious eyes, slouching in his chair with his fingers against his temple. "You are different Alcina. There is something about you I cannot read. And I must say..." a mischievous half smile upturned his lips as he slowly leaned across the table dividing the two of them, his suave smile lingering and giving her chills, "...it entices me." Her cheeks suddenly began to burn with heat as her heart pounded wildly in her chest as he inched closer to her. She breathed in the smell of leather, metal, even a hint of gunpowder as well as her favorite masculine aroma of his inviting skin, all erupting her senses. "Even now, I am left guessing," he muttered. For a moment she was thankful he _couldn't_ tell what she was thinking as he leaned back in his chair, leaving her almost dizzy in bewilderment. "And that bella is the only truth I know." A clever grin molded the contours of his face as she breathlessly followed his eyes to his open hand. The feverish heat flooded her face again, only not as a result of nerves, but of temper. She snatched the conquered queen from his possession and hurled it into the sea, refusing to let him have his victory. In a dizzy and humiliated huff she stormed below deck almost stumbling down the stairs as his laughter was still audible from her cabin.

...

_translations:_

_amico- friend_

_Come vuoi allora- have it your way_

_Che cazzo- jerk_

_coglione- idiot_

_Infatti- indeed_


	25. Chapter 25

chapter 25

The ship arrived in the Tuscan harbors of Forli around midday, leaving a 2 hour horse ride between the travelers and Monteriggioni. Alcina silently frowned upon saddling up, but did not voice her obvious opposition. Ezio watched her closely out of the corner of his eye as they pranced from the city, fighting a smile at her pained expression. The sounds of civilization droned behind them until they faded from earshot, overtaken by the blow of a country breeze.

He freed his tangled mind, putting aside the dread of war and death, returning his thoughts to simple things; how much taller his younger sister had grown, how his mother was handling being alone, if the city of Monteriggioni was flourishing, and so on. He even humored Leonardo's artistic rambling as he discussed paintings, architecture, and the connection between humans, nature, and time... or something like that. He chattered happily about how the countryside overflowed him with inspiration.

After several miles, the sprawling amber fields of Tuscany sprouted into gray woods, topped with crumbling golden yellow leaves. This is when he noticed their party was short one female assassin. Looking briefly over his shoulder he noticed her apparent struggle and halted his silvery mare to wait for her to catch up to him. He hopelessly strived to keep a straight face, but broke into an amused grin every time he heard the sound of her muttering profanities at the four legged beast. Her horse trudged along, wandering in different angles despite her verbal abuse. "You should not have paid the man so much, this animal is as deaf as it is stupid," she huffed, hiding her embarrassment.

"I do not think it is the horse's fault madonna," he outstretched his hand and pulled in the chocolate colored mare by the bit, directing it to walk alongside his own. Alcina did not to protest but instead scowled stubbornly as her savoir intervened. "Just relax your body. She can sense you are straining and will not cooperate," he instructed. The mare straightened beside him, moving in sync with her silver companion, Alcina's grimacee however, did not budge. "Relax, the horse knows where it's going," he continued.

"Chess and horse riding lessons in the same day? Is there anything the assassin does not know?" she teased smugly.

"Nothing comes to mind," he grinned. "Did you ever learn to ride a horse cara?"

"That was one venture that never presented itself," she grit her teeth as the horses stomped over an echoing wooden bridge, worried she would fall off and splash into the creek below.

"Let me show you," he reached for her tightened fists squeezing at the reigns, his fingers intertwining with her own as her pulse nervously quickened. "Loosen your grip," he held her hands in his own and released the leather ties directing his silver horse. Alcina nervously went to grab the fallen reigns, afraid he had lost control, before his hand stopped her reach, "Just watch." The silver mare only tossed her mane in the breeze, unaffected. "She knows what I expect of her, so she will not run. There is a mutual trust." They hesitantly exchanged eye contact before Alcina watched the mare in both curiosity and jealousy as Ezio's horse remained under his mental control.

"I was beginning to wonder if the two of you were going to catch up. Is everything alright Alcina?" Leonardo called from his gunpowder colored stallion. Alcina's face flushed in humiliation. If the clumsy Leonardo could manage riding a horse flawlessly, she must look like something of an idiot.

"Tutto va bene, just offering some pointers." A sigh of relief escaped her lungs when Ezio kindly covered for her, aware of her embarrassment. He nonchalantly withdrew his hands from her grip upon they reached Leonardo, leaving her in charge of the reigns. After mentally calming herself, she loosened her control hesitantly, afraid the horse would sense her weakness and sprint. To her surprise, the pony stayed close to it's silver companion, brushing her rider's leg against Ezio's from time to time. She groaned aloud in surrender, half expecting a boastful laugh from her teacher. Instead he only smiled and nodded. They snuck a flirtatious look to one another from time to time whenever their legs happened to bump. Maybe this horse wasn't as stupid as she thought. "I think she likes you," Ezio smiled.

"Lucky me," she sighed with fake displeasure, thankfully patting the horse's neck when no one was looking.

Time traveled quickly across the Italian countryside. The weather was beautiful and relatively warm considering the time of year as the colors of fall began to transform into the appropriate shades of winter. She watched the transformation of nature around her, as trees thinned and rolling hills coiled into field after field of orange and brown. The sound of a carving rivers rustled nearby, gracing them with it's refreshing smell and churning whispers.

"There is it," Ezio guided his companion's gaze to the stone fortress rising from the hills. It was a modest sized city, settled for trading purposes and temporary shelter for travelers on route to bigger and more exciting things. The stone walls had grown pale with age, like a withering soldier refusing to abandon his post. Alcina struggled to remain calm and collected as they entered through the arched mouth of the city walls, as she saw the streets filled with civilians and vendors. _"Obstacles," _her lips skewed into a panicked frown as she clumsily steered through the crowds. She was so focused on not trampling anyone that she hadn't even noticed the number of perplexed looks shot in her direction.

"What are they staring at?" she spoke to Ezio through nervous, clenched teeth.

"It is a small city with few visitors, other than the occasional traveler," he leaned closer to her ear, "I also doubt they see too many women dressed in men's attire." A group of mercenaries in the streets grinned to one another at the sight of her fitted pants, deepening her scowl.

"Salute Nipote! I trust you had a pleasant journey!" Uncle Mario welcomed them with his usual warm energy as Ezio politely helped Alcina dismount from the saddle.

_"Thank God that's over..."_she gave a mental sigh of relief. "Thank you for not killing me," she whispered into the bronze mane.

"Benvenuto bella! What do you think of the Villa Auditore?" Mario hugged Alcina cordially.

"It is beautiful Mario. All of it is yours?"

"Mine and Ezio's," he roughly clasped his nephews shoulder. "It would not be in the shape it is in now if not for him. I made a wise decision leaving the business plans in his dominion."

"It was nothing uncle," Ezio shrugged under his grip. "Uncle, I would like you to meet Leonardo Da Vinci. He is my closest and most brilliant friend."

"Un piacere, thank you for your welcoming hospitality," Leonardo nodded.

"Of course Messer Da Vinci, make yourself at home."

Mario guided them into his estate, summarizing the history of the villa for his visitors.

"Ezio?" an elegant voice graced their ears. The assassin turned in response to the angel voice, as a heartfelt smile warmed his lips, softening his face in a way Alcina had never seen.

"Hello mother," he breathed, briskly walking to the woman. He lovingly took her hands in his and kissed her cheeks. The atmosphere in the room transformed into a warm energy of longing hearts being united.

"You look well son," she held his face in her hands.

"As do you mother. As beautiful as ever," his smile so genuine it melted Alcina's heart.

"Oh Ezio!" a younger version of his mother raced to his side, "brother you are here!"

"Just arrived," he grinned playfully.

"It is good to see you again Leonardo," his mother nodded.

"Il piacere è mio madonna," Leonardo bowed politely.

"Who is your friend Ezio?" she inquired with an arched brow, her wise and serene eyes sizing up Alcina.

"Perdonami, mother this is Alcina Gavino. Alcina this is my mother and my sister Claudia."

"Maria Auditore," she acknowledged in Alcina's direction. Her regal but gentle face upturned into a polite smile. The first thing Alcina noticed about Maria was her familiar and 'all-knowing' demeanor, one that every good mother bares.

"Madonna," she reciprocated the gesture. She couldn't help but squirm in her boots as she felt the familiar sensation of being surrounded in battle, aware of scrutinizing eyes watching her from every angle.

"Uncle," Ezio broke the silence, "I understand you have business to discuss."

"Yes, yes of course! But not tonight Ezio, tonight is a night of celebration, business can wait until morning," he bellowed cheerfully.

"Celebration?"

"Of course nipote! Tonight we toast to you both, and welcome you to the brotherhood."

"That is not necessary Uncle, but we are both thankful for your charisma." Her heart fluttered momentarily by the way Ezio had said '_we'_.

"Trust me Ezio, it is most certainly necessary. My men grow weary from slaying Templar filth, if I do not reward them, I will have a rebellion on my hands!" Mario laughed, his tone insisting there was some truth behind his humor.

"If you insist Uncle, and if it will benefit your health, I suppose Alcina and I could make an appearance to such an occasion." His devilish smile seemed to stretch from one ear to another as his uncle clasps his hands together in agreement.

"Excellent! The servants will show you to your rooms, and tonight will be a night to remember." As the group began to disperse Alcina felt the touch of a hand accompanied by voice over her shoulder. It was Mario, "Alcina I'd like to speak with you if you have a moment."

"Certainly." She sized up Mario's expression like a child debating whether they were about to be punished or praised.

"Relax nipote, I will return her to you in a moment," Mario's amused laughter echoed in Ezio's direction. She hadn't even noticed his protective stare as the two of them separated and strolled into Mario's dimly lit study. She gathered the walls surrounding her, every inch containing bookcases, minus one vacant wall left bare for what appeared to be a giant work of unfinished art. The room reminded her of her father's office; every flat surface covered in papers and envelopes as splatters of ink stained the floor. "I think my nephew did not appreciate me stealing you from his sight," he chuckled again.

She let go of an exasperated breath, "He can be a little... protective."

"Ohhh I think it's more than that," his laughter began to echo softly in the study, flickering the glowing candles lining the shelves.

_"Oh I know it's more. It's because I'm cursed by an ancient prophecy that foretells my death."_ she bit down roughly on her tongue to avoid saying the words aloud.

"Your father was Enzo Gavino, correct?" Mario captured her attention, not expecting this to be their subject of conversation.

"Yes... did you know him?"

The look in Mario's eyes assured her he only brought good news, "Alcina you come from a family of assassins, both brave and skilled in the art of the kill. The talents of our ancestors flow through your veins, their instincts, woven into your own. The Gavino and Auditore bloodlines have fought alongside one another for generations, fighting the same fight as our ancestors." He pulled something from his pocket, staring at the trinket in his hands. His forehead creased as if pained by a memory, "Your father was my brother's greatest alley, as well as my own... he was a close friend to us both. For many years we fought alongside one another. The... the word of your families death was devastating, not just to the order, but to us all." He brushed off a look of grief as he revealed the key in his hands before unlocking a drawer from his desk. "Before your father died, he struggled with the decision to leave the brotherhood. He claimed that his family was more important to him than protecting 'a legend', as he put it."

"He quit?" her tongue had grown dry as a million questions bubbled through her thoughts, becoming trapped in her mouth.

Mario withdrew a carefully wrapped bundle from the drawer and sat against his desk. "No... he did not. He realized that even if he left the brotherhood, his blood was the blood of an assassin, and that call was something he could never ignore."

Her lips molded into a straight line as he continued, "Alcina we can run from our fate but there is nowhere to hide from our true destiny. It will always bring us back to where we need to be... right when we are meant to be there."

A heaviness quaked her defenses as the words seeped in, amazed by how Mario somehow knew the anxiety she was battling. "You sound like a poet Messer Auditore. I see now where Ezio received the trait," she smiled.

Mario laughed and switched the package between his hands, "I wish I could accept, but it was your father who told me that." He smiled thoughtfully at her touched expression before handing her the bundle. "Here. He left this with me a long time ago, I think it only right that you have it. It's what he would have wanted."

She accepted the gift, turning over the large rectangular shape in her hands before snapping the twine molded to it's shape. A bright flash of white nearly made her gasp as she unveiled the folds of fabric. She recognized the red shouldered cape and snowy white hood immediately as tears welded behind her eyes.

She cleared her throat wistfully, "It smells like him." She buried her fingers into the cloth, cherishing every thread as if it were his own flesh.

"It was his," Mario nodded. "I can send it to the tailor to alter the size if you wish."

She traced the seams with her fingers, hesitant to entrust the last trace of her father to anyone, afraid it might burst into flames the moment it left her grasp. She suddenly felt guilty by not accepting his kind offer. "Thank you Mario... " she held tightly to her father's last gifts, both tangible and verbal as she buried his spoken wisdom in her heart, emitting a wave of both comfort and courage.

The robes slipped from her fingers and back into Mario's, rewarding her with a reassuring smile, "It is my pleasure Alcina. I will guard it with my life." He nodded and winked handsomely, clearly an Auditore trait. "You just could not stay away could you nipote?" he mused aloud, raising his eyes to the door. "Although I do not blame you." Mario flashed a smile to Alcina as Ezio humbly entered the study, shrugging at Mario's comment with humor.

"There is a man here to discuss business with you."

"The work never ends," his whimsical smile made Alcina laugh to herself. "Do not worry ragazza, I will not let harm befall your treasure. There is a room prepared for you upstairs with warm water waiting if you wish to clean up. Please stay as long as you like."

"You're very kind Messer."

"Naturalmente, please excuse me," Mario gestured a farewell and left the assassins alone. She found herself enjoying Mario's company more and more. His brutish but gentlemen presence made her feel at home, preferring it to the aristocratic snobs she feared she would have grown up around in Florence. She nervously flushed when she realized how much Mario's rugged yet charming personality reminded her of another assassin, whose eyes had found her own amongst the cavern of books and papers.

"He can be overwhelming at times," he grinned somewhat bashfully.

"Sounds like someone else I know." Ezio simply winked at her comment, _"__**definitely**__ an Auditore trait..."_ she shook her head.

"May I show you to your room signora?" he politely extended an elbow. She accepted his offer by hooking her hand through her guide's arm as he lead them through the granite halls. She admired the gorgeous paintings and squinted at the giant golden chandelier over the stairwell. "This is where we part bella," they stopped outside the shining wooden door of her new room, embellished with hand carved designs from the 13th century. It seemed absolutely everything in the building was somehow an elegant work of art. "I could keep you company if you wish," his eyes suddenly dropping to her mouth.

"If only that were my wish," she playfully bantered as she slouched against the door. His mouth dropped slightly in surprised, then upturned slyly into a grin of amusement.

"Then what is your wish belladonna?" he challenged, raising his hands to the doorframe, trapping her between his arms, the warm auburn embers of her eyes pulling him in.

"You know what I want," she whispered. His heart began to pound heavily, his blood thundering in his ears. The seduction lingered on her lips as her hand found the handle of the door, "a hot bath," her teeth flashed through her sexy pout as she grinned and slipped away into her room, closing the door behind her. Ezio was left alone in a strained stair, dumbstruck and even embarrassed; his ego having taken a direct hit. He tightened his lips into a smile and shook his head, chuckling to himself. He had certainly met his match.

...

_translations:_

_Tutto va bene- everything is fine_

_Un piacere- a pleasure_

_Il piacere è mio madonna- the pleasure is mine madam_

_Perdonami - Forgive me_

_Naturalmente- of course_

_..._

**Note from the author:**

Hey everyone, I want to thank all you readers for the reviews, messages and favorites! It's definitely encouraging :) I do have some important news though... I enlisted into the US Air Force a few months ago and start basic military training January 10th and will disappear for 8 and a half weeks so I'm going to try my hardest to finish the story before then, and maybe get some ideas worked out for a sequel... MAYBE being the keyword, you'll just have to wait and see! Enjoy the rest of "Angels of Death"!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Alcina knotted her hair into a messy clump on the top of her head and slipped out of her stolen clothes, discarding them at her feet. She flitted across the cold stone floor to the large, bronze tub waiting for her in the corner. She stretched her leg over the side and dipped her toes into the steaming bathwater before succumbing to the soothing depths, sinking into the it's invigorating pull. A shiver of delight rippled through her as her pores soaked in the blissful warmth. It had been ages since she was able to enjoy such a luxury. She curled her knees to her chest as she slumped lower into the tub until the water level rose just below her eyes. The steam caressed her face, unknotting the stiffness straining her body, washing away the grime of battle and nightmares.

She finally dunked her head into the bathwater, feeling her hair float around her, pretending for a brief moment that she was some kind of a river nymph, thriving below the waves. There she remained just below the surface, hiding in her own little world, ignoring the panting of her lungs until she could not resist her body's need for air. She reluctantly breached the surface with a jerk of her neck, splattering a small tidal wave across the floor. Oh well, she could clean it up later. She craned her neck backward, resting it against the arched tub and sucking in a peaceful breath.

"Should I return later?" Alcina jump, erupting a loud slosh of water in the tub. How long had Maria been there? "Please excuse me. I knocked, but you were..." Alcina's face burned in embarrassment as she curled her knees to her chest. Maria shifted the subject, "I thought you may be in need of some garments for the party." She gestured to an elegant dress draped across her canopy bed, clearly made for a woman of wealthy status.

"It's beautiful signora," she accepted the gesture. The churning feeling returned to her gut as she felt her words and actions were being judged. She drifted awkwardly in the water, eyeing the room for a towel of some kind. As if her thoughts had been spoken aloud, a chamber maid knocked and entered, nodding respectfully to Maria, her arms full of drying cloths.

"You may leave Roberta. We can manage," she warmly dismissed the servant, taking a towel from her arms. The maid bowed her head before exiting, her timid expression did little to soothe Alcina's nervous jitters. Maria approached the tub, extending the towel in her arms. She raised her eyes the way someone might coax a frightened animal out of hiding, signally for Alcina to step from the tub and into the warm cloth. She nearly jumped at Maria's touch as she traced her finger over the forgotten stitches across her shoulder. "Ran into some trouble?"

"It was nothing," she curled the fabric around her torso.

"You sound like my son," Maria's lips quirked into another 'all knowing' expression and withdrew a pair of sewing scissors from the dresser. The lady assassin tucked the dampening towel to her chin as a small puddle of water began to gather at her feet and drip noiselessly from her hair. "I'm not going to bite you child," Maria said plainly, tilting her head toward the nearby chair.

She flustered into the chair, slipping the towel down her back as Maria snipped away the tiny knots of thread protruding from her shoulder. Her face twitched at the sound of the petite snips coming from behind her as the twine tugged from her healed skin. "Good as new." Maria brushed away the loosen scraps.

"Grazie signora," Alcina muttered gratefully, watching Ezio's mother in the reflection of the mirror before her.

Maria affectionately untangled the tips of her damp hair in her fingers, "You look like him you know." Alcina's eyes snapped to her wise gaze, baffled. "Your father. I can see him in your face." Of the many conversations shared relating to her family, this one was the one that touched her the most. She simply nodded thankfully as she fought to look cheerful, silently grinding her teeth in grief.

A few moments of pained silence slipped away before she muttered grievously. "I miss him..." she swallowed, trying to sound 'matter of fact'.

Maria's face softened with sympathy, understanding her pain all too well, having lost a husband and two sons in the same instant. She rested her hands on Alcina's shoulders as a loving gesture while a silent tear dripped to her lap. "He was a good man. There was no one my husband trusted more." Alcina began to feel a maternal comfort emitting from Maria as she untangled the curls of her damp hair.

"Grazie signora... it helps when I'm reminded of the good things he did in his life. To know that... it was well spent..." she fought wave after wave of grief, keeping her composure intact.

"Did Mario tell you the history of our families?"

"Si madonna, he was kind enough to share with me."

"We are stronger when we are together Alcina. All of us," her regal disposition shining through her wise voice. "There is something within us, in our blood that draws our families to one another." She tilted her head in a clever expression. "Do not think I have not noticed the way my son looks at you." Alcina's face contorted into another embarrassed expression as her cheeks grew visibly warm. "As my husband trusted your father, I see the same confidence in my son's eyes when he looks at you."

_"Trust..." _the word seemed to reverberate. "A mutual trust..." Alcina whispered, sinking into thoughts of Ezio. She had begun to realize how much _more_ there was to him. Behind that obnoxiously confident smile, the nearly constant pestering, and always smoldering eyes... there was a selfless man destined to do great things. A man whom she owed her life to time and time again. Memories of their journey mashed themselves to the back of her brain as she gladly relived every moment. Could Maria be right? She always felt 'pulled' to him, every smile making her melt even more than the last. Every shared touch both shocked and warmed her to her core, starting with the first moment they met on the rooftops. But perhaps it wasn't just Ezio, but his _entire family_, even the brotherhood of assassins who welcomed her in the moonlight. She felt at peace in their presence, as if she had found herself part of a long lost home.

A sudden jolt of panic pained her chest as she found her breathing had grown rapid and short. She was falling in far too deep, everything about this whispered danger and heartache. She felt the sudden urge to run, to escape from the fear that suddenly gripped her heart, leaving her speechless and numb. This was how people got hurt, how _she_ always got hurt. She couldn't afford to get any closer to any of them for fear they would just be taken away like everything else in her life. The death of her family was traumatic beyond words, but she survived and limped on ever since. Watching Donato freely choose to live the life of a Templar was another heart wrenching blow from which she would most likely never recover. The loss of anyone else close to her would be a death strike... especially Ezio. She could not live with herself if she lost him, in whatever way that entailed, especially with the knowledge that it would be her own fault. She choked at the thought as she rearranged the words in her head, suddenly certain of one thing... she could not live _without _Ezio. But she knew she would have to try.

"Would you like me to stay and help you dress?" Mario offered sweetly. Alcina opened her mouth to speak, but was unable to form the simplest of words. She quickly nodded instead, curling her fingers into the now cold cloth sticking to her frigid frame.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The villa came to life as the sun sank dismally into the earth, lighting the streets with colored lanterns as the villagers feasted and drank to their hearts content. The townspeople rejoiced in the festival though unaware of the underlining reason behind the celebration. The echo of joyful laughter and conversation began to drawl into a drunken collaboration as the night progressed.

"Ezio! Ezio come!" Ezio rolled his eyes at his uncle's pleas, his words louder than usual, obviously slurred by the wine. "Where is our other guest of honor?" he pulled Ezio beneath his arm.

"I was wondering the same thing Uncle. I have not seen her all night," his keen eyes scanned the crowd, searching for her familiar face. Amongst the masses of smiling and hollering crowds, his favorite auburn blaze was nowhere to be seen.

Worry clouded his thoughts, paranoid by her mysterious disappearance. A ravine creased between his eyes as he began to sense something was very wrong. He proceeded to search the manor, but found every room empty. He silently roamed the intertwining streets of the town, passing by the occasional pair of clinging lovers kissing passionately in the shadows. As he found himself retracing his steps, his thoughts whirled rampantly through various scenarios ranging from her being kidnapped by thieves to her having fallen into a hole in the earth somewhere unattainable. Although neither of those were likely, he followed his first instinct. Alcina had run away again. Despite his feet wanting to sprint, he forced himself to take normal paced steps to the city gate, as he eyed the ground for any kind of clues she may have left behind.

The familiar smell of hay and hoofed animals wafted through the air as he approached the stables. He mentally counted each horse, all of which were accounted for. "Looking for something?" the voice he had been searching for charmed his ears and washed him in a sudden wave of relief.

After tilting his head at an angle, he managed to see two legs protruding from beneath a familiar chocolate mare. "What are you doing out here?" his tone humored but baffled.

"Just thinking." He patted the horse gently on the neck as he drew closer to the voice.

"You came out to the stables to think?" the young horse nudged him with her nose, searching his pockets for a free snack. He laughed aloud as the large muzzle pried at his closed hands. He scratched behind her enormous ears, apologizing for being unprepared. Alcina ignored his question, only staring at the mud on her boots. He could not help but forge a questioning look toward her ensemble; her elegant rose colored dress nonchalantly hiked to her knees atop her famous black riding pants and muddied leather boots while her hair rested neatly in an organized bun similar to a style he had seen his sister flaunt. His lips twisted into a smile at the half and half spectacle; her top section resembling an exquisite young woman of Florence, finely dressed for a party of wealthy aristocrats, while her lower section remained the rogue female assassin he knew and craved so much. She sat atop a few bundles of hay in the far corner of the stable, peeling apart the golden straws.

"Did you enjoy the party?"

"Si, although I do not think I'm feeling very sociable tonight."

He grunted into a sitting position beside her, sinking softly into the fresh bale of hay. "Would you talk to _me _then?" he pressed. She only shrugged indifferently as he pried, "Then you would not mind telling what is wrong?"

"I would actually." she huffed. He pursed his lips at her irritated tone.

Silence crept between them as Ezio spoke his mind, "I thought you left again."

"I was going to," she admitted.

Although paining him, he found he wasn't surprised by her answer. "What stopped you?"

She finally smiled, "I forgot that I did not know how to ride that damn horse. I wouldn't have made it a mile before breaking my neck or getting lost."

They laughed together at her expense before he finally spoke, "Why now?"

_"Because I am a coward and I don't want my cursed life to plague yours,"_ she thought. "I don't know. I don't do well with staying in one place." She justified her answer as not being a lie, just not the entire truth.

"_That_ I can understand," Ezio sighed. His next comment however, she did not expect, "Let's go together."

Her face swiftly became stunned, "Now?"

"Si, but just for tonight. We can escape from everyone else and from whatever is worrying us. Have our own adventure."

"Where would we go?" she looked baffled.

He smiled at the night sky, "I have an idea or two." He rose to his feet and offered her a hand.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They rode together into the darkness upon Ezio's silver mare, their bodies forming to the shape of one another as they squeezed together on the saddle. The four galloping hooves thundered across the silent earth, kicking up dirt behind them. The flickering stars spanned forever in the darkness as the moon cooled the ground in a pale blue glow. Alcina closed her eyes, breathing in the smell of the country side as the wind rushed over her face. Normally she would have been terrified to be galloping at full speed, but felt strangely safe in Ezio's company. The familiar scent of the assassin clouded her senses as she fit perfectly against the contours of his frame. The streaming sound of water grew louder in the distance as they neared the familiar river they had passed that afternoon.

She opened her eyes and gasped at the sight of the perfect crescent moon floating in the water, "It's beautiful out here." The silver horse paced in the grass, it's nostrils flaring before relaxing to gaze in the open field. She slipped down from the mare and nearly stumbled as her feet hit the ground.

"Where are you going?" he laughed at her excitement.

"For a swim!" she called back.

"Sei pazza? It's freezing!"

"Come now Ezio, where is that fearless killer?" her voice trailed off as she charged toward the river.

"Pazza..." he huffed stubbornly until movement drew his gaze. His eyes squinted at the loose objects floating to the ground, strangely resembling clothing as her silhouette dove into the darkness. He heedfully eyed the area before muttering to himself, "Perhaps a swim would be nice..." He dismounted from the saddle allowing his horse to graze in peace. His boot steps treaded through the tall grass, kicking a few pebbles across the earth, anxiously following in the direction his mischievous companion had ventured. His heart skipped frantically as a familiar treasure rested at his feet. He stopped to pick up the rosy dress in his hands, crinkling it within his fingers. "Merda," he cleared his throat.

A crystal wave splashed out of the corner of his eye as her smiling face bobbed above the water, "Coming in?"

"Why don't you join me up here where it's dry? I have something that belongs to you," he grinned

"I thought we were running away to live a life of adventure," she teased.

"Indeed we shall, although swimming in a freezing river was not the kind of adventure I had in mind."

"It's only cold for a moment. I promise," she treaded.

Ezio sighed in defeat, gazing in every direction once more to make sure they were alone. He rolled his eyes before peeling off his shirt and boots, almost losing his footing while shedding the hunk of leather from his foot. He had never seen her grin so large as he trustingly dove into the black river.

He hated himself the moment his body plunged into the depths; his mind processing the frigid cold, sending wave upon wave of chills through his frame. He gulped in a startled breath at the surface, scowling at Alcina's laughter. "Figlio di una cagna!" he gasped and spit chilled water from his mouth. "I will never forgive you for this," he muttered to her through chattering teeth.

"It is not that bad," she mocked. His shivering finally subsided after a few moments of continued chatter as his body grew accustomed to the temperature change. "Better?" she knowingly smiled when his gasping subsided.

He grinned mischievously, remembering her discarded clothes. "Not quite. Perhaps you could come help warm me." She shook her head with a smile before gliding in his direction, stopping short before reaching him. He shook his head playfully, splattering water in her face before slicking back his drenched hair with his hands. He looked up to the glittering stars above, taking in the vastness of the sky, "Were you serious when you said you almost left?"

Her chin bobbed across the surface of the water as she gracefully treaded in place, "I wanted to. But I could not bring myself to do it."

"Meaning you could not figure out how to put on the saddle?" he flicked water in her direction.

"No!" She splashed a small tidal wave in his face. "It doesn't matter why. The point is I chose not to leave, so there is no need to discuss it."

"You may not have left this time, but I know you will eventually."

She swallowed the bitterness of his statement, having deserved the sting, "You assume too much. Do you think you know me that well?" she scoffed.

"Yes I do," he said bluntly, he eyes staring through her as transparently as ever. "There is something you are not telling me. Do not think I have not sensed it."

Her playful smirk hardened. She had been caught. "Does it matter?" she muttered to the water. He shot her a grave expression, answering her question without words. Her stomach began to do flips as she struggled for words. _"The vault the Templars are after can only be opened through the blood of the protector... __**my**__ blood. So me being here puts everyone in danger. It's better that I put as much distance between us as possible. But I can't bring myself to leave you because I think I am in love with you. All this shouldn't be so hard to say... but it is,"_ she thought. Her mouth grew numb and her words ran dry, making it impossible to share her thoughts. It would be so much easier if he knew... but how do you begin to tell someone that your whole purpose in life was to die? "Before we met, I lived my life alone. I wanted nothing, nor did I need anything. It was easier that way," her routine emotionless defense covered for her lack of honesty.

"But was it right?" Ezio interjected.

"Sometimes being safe is better than being right," she looked up at his protective face from the shimmering current, his eyes and hair looking raven black in the darkness. Although cowardly, leaving was the only way to save him... that was all she had to give.

His fingers found hers in the river and tenderly pulled her into his arms, holding them both afloat. His warm breath heated her skin as he caressed her cheek with his own. "You do not have to leave to be safe," he whispered in her ear feeling somewhat hypocritical. It seemed they understood one another more than he had anticipated, as he had been battling with the same fears.

It was in that moment that he realized he suddenly wasn't afraid anymore. His previous worries seemed almost ridiculous. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that the only time he had truly felt any sort of fear or turmoil was when they were apart... which only left him with one option. "Alcina," he breathed. "I swear on my life that I will not let anything harm you."

She shook her head sadly, "It's not me I am worried about." She hid her face into his shoulder as she held the back of his head in her hands, accepting his embrace.

"You are worried about _me_?" he sounded almost amused. "Amorosa I think you know by now that I can handle myself."

She laughed into his neck briefly. "What about Mario or your mother, and the rest of the brotherhood?"

He took her face in his hands as if addressing a small child, his thumb grazing her cheek. "We are all assassins. They know the dangers, and accepted them as part of their lives. You will not be the end of them Alcina... or of anyone." He bit down on his lower lip momentarily before continuing, "Leonardo told me about the prophecy... the part about you." Her muscles tightened in his hands. She had been caught _again._ She recognized the familiar glisten of honesty in his eyes as he whispered to her, "I will not let them hurt you Alcina... prophecy or not, I will not let _anyone_ harm you."

She shuddered briefly against his body as the weight of the world lifted from her shoulders, her demons rendered powerless from the whispering of his lips. She let herself go limp in his arms as she melted against his body, holding him closer, uncertain if the drips across her face were tears or kisses from the river.

"I think we're being watched," Ezio chuckled.

She raised her eyes in confusion as the giant silver silhouette of their horse stared silently from the river's edge, stomping a hoof in impatience. Her large eyes blinked solemnly at them, signaling she was ready to return to her warm stable. The swimming bodies laughed in the water, surrounded by a blanket of reflective stars. "After you madonna," he gestured to the shore. "Do not worry, I will not watch. Unless you allow me to," he grinned.

"Ragazzo stupido," she splashed him in the face before scampering to the shore. It was moments like this that Ezio hated being a gentleman.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Your mother will be furious that I ruined her hard work," Alcina unknotted the waterlogged hairstyle from her head, shivering inside her riding pants and corset.

"It appears we have other dissatisfied company to worry about," Ezio pointed to the man in charge of the stables, searching the empty slot for his missing silver mare. His loud banter and wobbly limp suggested drunkenness as he wandered aimlessly with a dim lantern.

Ezio leapt from the saddle and quietly directed the horse into it's warm shelter, snatching Alcina quickly and pulling her down to his level. He grinned to himself and playful hushed her giggling.

"You! Stop! Where have you been with that horse? Do not run from me!" the horseman slurred, but the pair had already fled into the city walls, dodging the swinging yellow glow of his lantern. They grinned mischievously like two troublemaking children, laughing and hushing one another. Ezio guided her through the maze of streets, flying by villagers making their way home from the party, their sloshing footsteps only igniting another wave of laughter. He pulled her into a darkened alley, hiding them in the shadows. She covered her mouth to keep from snickering as the glow of the drunken lantern swung by their hiding place and turned back in defeat.

She cursed herself between her laughing breaths, "I forgot your mother's dress! She's going to-" her words were cut off by Ezio's warm mouth that had begun to devour hers while his hands found her waist. Her fingers knotted in his still damp hair, no longer afraid to hold back. The staggering high her mind ascended to stupefied her more than any drug known to man as she forgot where her body started and his began while his lips hungrily tasted hers.

A freezing shudder quaked through her muscles making Ezio stop abruptly. "Let's get you inside," at least that's what she thought he had said. Her mind seemed to be miles away.

She finally regained cognition as they reached the mansion as a rush of warmth flooded from it's doors. Ezio guided her through the halls, his fingers intertwined with hers. They nodded a hello to the perplexed servants as they tracked puddles of water through the home, giggling flirtatiously at the dumbfounded looks they received. They passed the familiar paintings hanging from the halls, signaling the arrival to her chamber.

Alcina smiled proudly at the memory of their last episode in her doorway, having shut down the arrogant ladies man. She now found herself in a similar position, resting against the door as he took both of her hands. "This is where we part signora," he repeated his charming line. She smiled shyly like a little girl being wooed, giving in to his appeal. "May you only dream of beautiful things," his handsome smile lowering to her knuckles, kissing them softly. He waited for her to respond as he found the idea of leaving her almost painful. Yet another moment where he hated being a gentleman.

His goodnight and farewell was silenced as she pulled his face to hers for another long and dizzying kiss. He sighed into her mouth when he realized her grip refused to weaken from his face. She abruptly parted, laughing at his disappointed expression. His mouth upturned to a grin before diving into her lips yet again, obsessed with their intensity.

She smiled through his lips as she tried to pull away from him, his reluctance sparking another wave of laughter. He kissed her forehead sweetly before being swept away into her brown eyes. He leaned in one last time to meet her lips surprised by her sudden vigor. They kissed roughly for a few minutes as he fumbled with the handle of the door, nearly toppling her into the room. She grabbed him by the collar to support herself as a few more clumsy giggles and smiles were exchanged between their lips as she pulled him into her bedroom while he kicked the door closed behind them.

...

_translations:_

_Sei pazza- are you crazy?_

_Pazza- crazy_

_Merda- shit_

_Figlio di una cagna- son of a bitch_

_Amorosa- love_


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

There was only darkness. A strange sound sent chills crawling over skin. When she realized the sound was her own pounding heart and shallow breathing, she found herself uncontrollably sprinting in the blackness. It was _too_ quiet, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Where was she? A golden spectrum illuminated before her, leading her forward through the vast room of nothing. There was an odd smell... familiar yet unnerving. Blood. Somewhere there was blood, and a lot of it.

A strange sensation made her freeze as she began clawing wildly at her arms as if her body had spontaneously caught fire. The golden figure appeared before her as she searched in panic for the face of her attacker, but there were no eyes to reciprocate her gaze.

"Alcina?" she jumped at the sound. She was not alone. She searched franticly through the darkness for the voice, ignoring the scalding sensation plaguing her skin. "Donato?" she screamed, panic stricken. "Donato! Answer me!" but there was no reply. The golden form followed her relentlessly through the black maze, blocking her escape route over and over. "Leave me alone!" her voice shattering.

The glowing form smiled evilly without lips as it began to transform. It's already giant stature doubled in size, erupting into a twisting monster of scorching flames. Two massive holes forged black eyes into it's face as it's jaw unhinged into a terrifying shriek.

She fell backwards in terror, struggling to regain her footing before bolting away from the beast. Flames licked her back as she felt her skin stinging and melting off of her bones.

"Alcina?" the innocent voice returned. There in the distance she finally saw him. His chest boldly flaunting a giant crimson cross painted from what appeared to be his own blood. Her feet collapsed beneath her as her face dragged across the midnight surface. "Donato go! Run!" she locked eyes with his own for a few moments, memorizing the sinless and untainted expression depicted on his face. She felt herself pinned to the ground as if her limbs were made of solid iron. "Donato! Please run! Go!" she begged through sobs as the fiery demon drew closer, it's unhinged jaw swirling and howling in bloodlust.

She watched helplessly as Donato's lips began to move but the voice in her ears was not his, "We can try to run from our fate, but there is nowhere to hide from our true destiny." She choked on her tears as he smiled briefly before being swallowed by the monster. It's bloody, red, tongue sizzling over his flesh, bursting him to flames.

She screamed repeatedly in protest as Donato's cells turned to fire, mutating him into a replica of the beast. The monster gave one last ear splitting shriek before discarding him, tossing his collapsed body to the floor. The flames vanished, taking the creature with it, leaving only his broken corpse sprawled motionlessly ahead of her. "Donato?" she gagged through her hysteria. The body began to stir, rising slowly to his feet.

Her gasps clotted in her throat as she saw the form was no longer her brother, but another monster entirely. "I told you you could not kill me ragazza..." the gruesome templar scar sizzling across his face as he wiped away the blood seeping from the fresh brand on his cheek. The giant cavern chiseled into his chest from her blade dripped a trail of gore at his feet, growing nearer and nearer to her frozen body. "This will only hurt for a moment... like most things," he hissed before raising his foot to her throat, stomping down with all the force he could muster, plummeting her back into the darkness.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Her body jolted upright in her bed, gasping for air. Her hands instinctively flew to her throat and checked her skin for burns. All she found were beads of sweat and terrified shivers. The nightmares were becoming more vivid. She flumped back down onto the bed and tucked the sheets to her chin.

"What's wrong?" the voice startled her having forgotten she was with company.

"Just a dream," she sighed. His arm stretched across her body, holding her close. He yawned softly, "What kind of dream?"

"The worst kind," she whispered

"What happened?" he rested his chin on top of her head.

"I'd rather not relive it."

"Fair enough," he yawned again. She held onto his arm pinned tightly across her chest as she tried to forget the nightmare, but Donato's eyes stared back at her through her every thought.

"I have been having a lot of nightmares recently," she confessed.

He stirred beside her, "how long?"

She mentally counted the nights, "ever since I saw my brother."

"He was in your dream?"

"Yes," she whispered. He pulled himself from his groggy lull and turned her to face him.

"It is going to be alright..." he softly touched her face. "I meant what I said at the river." He kissed her lips gently, making her smile.

"I know you did," she buried her face in his bare chest, savoring the warmth and steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Her whispering had already begun to grow muffled with sleep as she faded back into dreams, lulled away by the soft pinging of rain outside the window. Her panicked breathing gradually slowed to match the pace of his rising and falling chest as he observed her face relaxing in the shadows. He smiled to himself at the tiniest upturn of happiness hinting at the corners of her blush colored lips.

He waited until he was certain she had fallen asleep before cautiously sliding out of her bed, careful not to rouse her. After having to search blindly in every corner of the room for his sprawled articles of clothing, he stole one last glance at her sleeping silhouette before getting dressed and slinking out the door. The sudden cold of the granite hall was as unwelcoming as the first few moments beneath the surface of the freezing river; sharp, chilling, and stealing the breath from his lungs. The dark loneliness made him suddenly miss the warmth of Alcina's unconcealed body against his. The faithful melody of her pulse swiftly became the only sound he ever wanted to hear. He cringed at the frozen echo of his footsteps across the floor, no doubt waking everyone in the villa.

"Salute Nipote." He winced through clenched teeth as he heard his uncle summon him into his office.

"Good morning uncle," he nodded and entering Mario's presence, wondering how he was going to explain both his and Alcina's disappearance from the previous night. Mario hunched over his desk stirring a cup of tea. "How are you feeling?" Ezio added.

Mario groaned slightly and shrugged a shoulder, clearly feeling the affects of the festivities, "Some bodies simply do not recover like they used to. Nor do they have as much vigor as others." He eyed Ezio accusingly.

"I do not think I know what you are referring to uncle," Ezio chuckled almost sarcastically.

"The hell you don't," Mario muttered into this tea. "There was something I wished to go over with you. I would have suggested discussing it later, but... I am afraid it cannot wait."

Ezio's face smiled with humor, "I am sorry for abandoning you at the party Uncle. Alcina and I were truly grateful for your hospitality. I only hope we did not give you the impression that we were not thankful for the gesture..." Mario's forehead straightened into worried creases as his lips shaped in a thin line. "That is not what you were referring to?" Ezio's sentence descended to a serious tone as Mario shook his head silently, his eyes narrowing. "This is serious..." he muttered. Mario answered only with a disappointed nod. "What is wrong Uncle? Is everything alright?"

Mario stirred his cup with a clanging spoon, letting the steam sooth his aching head. "I do not know nipote." He waited before continuing, "Your friend Senor Da Vinci shared with me his knowledge of the codex pages." Ezio received the sudden childlike feeling that he was about to be punished. "We all knew of the prophet and the pieces of Eden... but rumor has it there is a 'protector'." He peered up at his nephew with an admonishing look. "Were you planning on telling me this knowledge or leaving me to discover it once it was too late?"

"Forgive me uncle. I did not think it was necessary..."

Mario erupted, "Of course it is necessary Ezio!" his tea sloshed onto his desk as he pounded the cup onto the wooden surface loudly. "We are a brotherhood of assassins nipote. No one works alone. Every decision, every lead, every shred of knowledge, is shared amongst us." Ezio scowled in annoyance, beginning to feel defensive. "Ezio if there is anymore information you have, I must know it now." The harshness in his tone lessened, "Forgive my temper nipote, I am not well." He squeezed his temples.

"Alcina is the protector." Ezio swallowed, "Those were Enzo Gavino's dying words to her. The codex page he left in her stead was the final piece to the prophecy stating her blood was necessary to open the vault." He struggled with the last words at their potency pricked his heart.

"I see..." Mario sighed, returning his hand to his forehead. "No wonder you kept it a secret from me." He dabbed at the cold sweat forming at his brow, "Do the Templars know this?"

"I am not certain," Ezio spoke bluntly.

"Certainty..." Mario sighed, " would be a blessing at a moment such as this."

Ezio confidently raised a hand, curling his fingers into a confident fist, "Let them come. I will not allow them to harm her."

"Do not be so brash as to underestimate our enemy Ezio."

"If Rodrigo wants to kill her so he may open the vault, I welcome the challenge. It would be the opportune chance for me to slit his throat."

"So you would use her as bait then?" Mario asserted, his nephew's face offensively hardened to his words. "We should discuss this with the brotherhood and see if we can come to an agreement of some kind."

"Agreement for what Uncle?" Ezio's tone sparked with an edge of defiance.

"Both keys to opening the vault rest below my roof nipote. Rodrigo Borgia knows this. Where do you think he will send his armies to strike? Do not let your new romance cloud your judgement."

"So what do you suggest then? Surrender her to the Templars?" Ezio snapped. "I swore that I would protect her from whatever force sends her into harm, and that is precisely what I intend to do. From **whatever** force..." Mario understood the implied threat toward the council, narrowing his eyes into a warning stare.

"The brotherhood would not do that Ezio... Alcina's role is far too important, not to mention she is a member of the order and the daughter of my closest friend. I would gladly fight alongside you to protect her," Mario raised a promising clenched hand to his heart.

"Then I do not understand the purpose of this conversation." The assassin's scowl glowered with brazenness.

"Ezio, this is not a lecture. I merely worry for you. I fear you are ignoring your sense of reason."

"Reason," Ezio repeated. "In what way?"

"Nipote, you must be cautious. The defiance you imply tears you from the rest of us, leaving only you standing between the Templars... and Alcina. How long do you plan on singlehandedly fighting against the entire order?"

"I seem to be handling myself well enough so far," he said curtly.

"You are too close to see the dangers I warn you of Ezio. Step back a moment." Mario's tone hushed into a rational manner. "Does Alcina believe she is protector?"

"Si, she would never doubt the word of her father."

"Nor I."

Ezio backed off, at last speaking in a regular tone, "She tried to leave last night, afraid that her presence among us would martyr us all with danger."

"Do you agree with this accusation?"

"No," he said coldly. Mario waited silently as Ezio's defenses began to crack, contorting his face into an angry state of confusion. The bitterness of uncertainly tasting as potent and as foul as poison. Ezio didn't _want_ to believe the prophecy, but Alcina's fears were so genuine, so tangible. His uncle's face contoured into a regretful frown, able to see the bond between Ezio and Alcina had clearly been made permanent.

"You came from seeing her now?" he pointed in the direction of her room. Ezio's eyes scanned across the room anxiously before nodding without a word, realizing his actions probably were not the wisest. Mario sighed again, "This complicates things."

"Complicates what uncle?" his tone defensive again.

"You may not believe in the prophecy as we do nipote, but mark me... if the time comes... do you truly think you can fight off and change someone else's fate? To what lengths are you willing to protect her?"

Ezio's hands slipped into his pockets as he scowled at the floor, rendered speechless. His uncle strayed from his desk and made his way for the door, patting his nephew on his shoulder. "I will not tell you what to do Ezio, that is for you to decide. Just keep in mind, there are more people counting on your actions than you will ever know. So perhaps you should consider what is best for the both of you."

He brooded over his words. His heart began to sever into shards as he felt himself shuddering in anger. He had devoted everything to his life's mission, sacrificing every joy and every pleasure that presented itself. Why was it so difficult for him to have her in his life? Was he not allowed one small source of joy? He found himself seething in bitterness, hating the plague of misfortunes that attacked the span of his existence over and over. "This truly is not fair uncle. I did not ask for any of this!"

"But you were chosen just the same Ezio. As was she." Mario looked back through the doorway, "I know you will do the right thing nipote." Mario left the office and retreated into his chambers, leaving Ezio alone to deal with his turmoil of emotions.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Alcina awoke alone in her bed, fluttering her eyelids and yawning quietly. It was still dark out as the tip of the sun just barely grazed the horizon. She sighed happily to herself as she welcomed the soothing sound of the rain. Her body remained motionless as she stared at the empty half of her bed, his sunken outline still visible in the vacant spot. She faded in and out of sleep as she revisited the happy memories from the night before, ignoring the nightmare that had scared her witless. It was a mere stain now, like the unnoticeable drop of ink in the corner of a poetic text, out shadowed by beauty in every way. She smiled to herself as the sound of the door creaked open followed by the sound of masculine footsteps approaching her bed.

"Come back for more?" she purred, but there was no response. She rolled over to meet his gaze as a gloved hand savagely dug it's fingers into her throat. Her eyes enlarged in shock as the grip crushed her windpipe. The stranger watched her gasping face in amusement, sinking his fingertips deeper into her neck. Her lungs burned with fire as she gagged for air beneath the grip, her pupils beginning to roll back into her head. She experienced the familiar sensation of slipping back into blackness, only this time it wasn't a dream.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Ezio continued to seethe to himself within Mario's study, conflicted by the storm brewing in his chest. There was no telling how long he remained in that same spot, starring into the wall of ciphered codex pages, hating the secrets hidden within their twisted fibers. He refused to believe in the prophecy, so why then was this weighing so terribly on his heart? Maybe it was due to all he and Alcina had been through and endured together. Especially after the tender moments shared between the two of them the night before... he now realized that he _knew_ her.

He finally understood her, he was able to _feel_ everything she felt, to embrace the hopes and fears she suffered. What touched him the most was that he also somehow knew this new grasp had been mutual.

Alcina believed the key to the vault rippled within her blood and the fate of the world weighed heavily on her shoulders. He was suddenly struck by her selflessness; her desire to sacrifice what little she had for the sake of mankind was incorruptable to say the least. He doubted that even _he_ could make such a tremendous sacrifice at a moments notice, in fact, he was certain that he couldn't. But what if he did have to choose? What if it all came down to the heartbreaking decision... Alcina... or the world? A surge of selfishness commanded his fingers to tighten into a clammy fist in hopes to prevent himself from ripping the codex pages from the wall in a fit of rage.

"Son?" the soft murmur of his mother silenced his near blowup.

"Mother... what are you doing up at this hour?" he fumbled in an innocent voice.

"I was awoken by a rather _vicious_ argument. Is everything alright?"

"Vicious? You must be mistaken," he tried to persuade Maria. A pointless effort.

"Ezio..." she pressed, forcing him to exude a sigh.

"I am sorry for disturbing you mother. Uncle Mario and I had a... miunderstanding."

Maria approached him with her usual noble smile, "I could not help but overhear." She watched as her son turned away, a distant pain twisting his forehead. "Do you love her?" she asked directly.

"Cosa?" he snapped defensively.

"It is a simple question son."

He exhaled aloud, "A simple question si, but it is one that never has a simple answer." He opened and closed his numbing hands, chilled from the cold.

"Then why not start with speaking your mind?"

"I..." his mouth grew dry, furious that he could not tame the madness that seemed to follow him at every turn. "I promised that I would protect her mother." He continued to watch his hands as if waiting for some form of magic to appear in his grasp that would somehow solve his problems. "But how can I protect her from an army of madmen that will stop at nothing to have her in their grasp... all because of... because of some stregoneria!"

He felt his mother's touch against his tightened arm, "Alcina loves you my son."

He rapidly turned to face her, his eyes in large circles as his heart fluttered anxiously, "You are certain? Did she tell you this?"

"She did not need to Ezio," she returned his confused stare with a calming smile. "It is not hard to see. A love such as that would do anything... including sacrifice."

"Sacrifice," Ezio's eyes lowered. Sacrifice was something he was tired of doing.

"My point son, is that it is not up to you to determine her fate. Alcina must decide her own future, as must you... however you both see fit." He did not look up. "Oh my son..." she breathed with compassion, "you mustn't torment your soul by holding yourself responsible for the actions of others." He once again sighed aloud. His mother somehow always knew every detail that grieved his heart.

The small warmth that began to soften his worry was smoldered by a icy chill quivered in his guts, his hands once again icy and clammy. The hairs on his neck and arms stood on end as his lungs burned as if he had been invisibly kicked in the stomach. "Ezio?" he could hardly even hear his mother's voice. "Ezio what is the matter?"

He held himself up by grabbing onto Maria's concerned shoulders, "Something is wrong..." he whispered.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alcina took one last look at her attacker as her arm flailed for the nightstand beside the bed. Her fingers scurried across the resting objects, toppling them over in panic as her eyes felt ready to explode from her skull with a bloody pop. Her fingers slipped across something cold and familiar right as she felt the sensation of blood beginning to ooze from her ears. The attacker smiled at her one last time as his fingers dug deeper into her windpipe. The relentless darkness overcame her vision as she stubbornly assaulted the stranger, digging and twisting the object into his arm repeatedly as a chain of muffled sounds buzzed in her ears. Her stabbing arm felt heavy and fluid as if her body was instantly submerged under several feet of frozen water. A bite of terror struck her as she began to wonder if she was already dead... her useless struggle a mere hallucination congured by the erratic sparking of her oxygen deprived brain.

A strange sensation burned and stung her lungs as they quickly expanded with a gasp. Could she have already forgotten what air tasted like? The weight was lifted from her body as the fingers retreated from her windpipe. The muffled sounds in her head evolved into a bloodcurdling series of screams ringing loudly in her ears. Her hand rushed to her mouth to silence the ear splitting sound, but the screams somehow continued to wail uncontrollably through the darkness leaving her confused and disoriented. The next asset to return to her was her vision, painting her surroundings into hazy shapes and forms, the escalating screams sending her head into dizzying spirals. She paniced for a moment as she realized something about her eyesight was terribly off... everything was stained in a dark shade of red, burning her eye sockets. She frantically wiped her face with her hands, clearing the disgusting film of her attackers blood from her vision. Consciousness returned as swiftly as the air in her lungs as she curled her fingers across the gritty fluid staning her hands, converting her from prey to predator.

She twirled the lifesaving object in her fingers and plunged it into her victim's right eye as a stream of blood spattered across her cheek. She clenched her teeth viciously through the grime as the blood entered her mouth, tasting harsh and warm. The attacker wailed again before gargling in agony, clawing at the remains of his eye.

She retrieved her weapon from the gouged socket, taking a double look at the familiar trinket. She twirled Maria's scissors on her finger before throwing it at her fleeing intruder, hitting him square on the cheek. He screamed again and slipped on a pool of his own blood during his frantic escape, smearing the fluid all over the floor. She leapt to his fallen body to unsheathe his sword, pointing it to his throat as she plucked the small protruding scissors from his face. He pinned his forehead to the ground in agonized rage as he pressed his hands to the fountain gurgling from the cavity in his skull.

"Since you won't be going anywhere, please excuse me a moment," she whispered, claiming his weapon as her own. She never took her gaze from him as she wrapped herself in a sea colored silken robe, covering the sheer white slip that stuck to her sweaty and blood spattered body. The beautiful blue fabric bloomed with spots of dark purple blood stains as it clung to her contours as she knotted it across her waist with a silent tug. She ran her fingers through her hair casually as she crouched beside him, wiping the blood and chunks of gore from the scissors.

"Who sent you?" she asked politely.

"Vai a farti fottere!" he roared into the pool of blood, his breathing shallow and furious.

"Si, I have heard that before. You Templars are all alike," she uttered as she twirled the scissors around her finger.

"And you assassins are nothing but a pack of incestuosi sciocco!" he spit in her direction with malice, missing his target miserably. She smiled in amusement, unable to blame him for his now worhtless aim.

"If you wish to keep your other eye, I suggest you tell me who sent you," her smile lingering as her killer eyes grew cold, the warning in her smooth voice grew eerie and discernable. She raised him to a sitting position after a prolonged moment a silence. She hunched into his face, pointing the silver scissors at his remaining eyeball. "Now."

"R... Rodolfo Salvatore sends his regards..." he grinned before drooling a string of blood down his chin.

She swallowed back a silent wave of chills as she calmly hissed through her teeth, "An odd statement considering I killed him myself." The man laughed through the bloody bubbles in his mouth as if her comment had been comical.

"Maybe..." he gurgled.

She shattered his nose bluntly with one blow of her knuckles, slamming his head into the wall behind him. "Do you take me for a fool? I killed him. I watched him die. Your threats are as empty and useless as your assignment to kill me." Her jaw nearly dropped as her victim began to roar with laughter, fanning her flicker of rage into a violent flame. She uncontrollably began punching him across the face, over and over as his blood sprayed in every direction, painting the walls with crimson vital fluid.

"Alcina! Alcina stop!" She fought against the binding hands of Ezio as he pried her from the stranger. She felt herself lifted from the floor as he effortlessly tossed her aside onto the bed and away from the beaten pulp. She stubbornly climbed back to her feet and fought to get past the new wall blocking her from her victim. "Alcina enough!" She was no match for his large arms that tightly surrounded her in his clutches as her bare feet slipped in puddles of fresh blood dampening the floor. When she finally calmed herself, she wiped her slimy face with the white sheets that were now heaped atop the bed, cringing at the bloody stains painted across the ivory stitching. She fought back another enraged pounce as a new round of laughter erupted from the mutilated hitman slouching in a broken heap.

"You assassins..." he spit a trail of blood and saliva across the floor, "You think we are threatened by you? You are but insects biting and buzzing in our ears. A nuisance yes, but always so easy to stir up... and to kill."

"Boldly spoken for a man in your position," Ezio retorted.

"Oh I merely played my part," the gurgle in the man's throat grew more sinister as he began to choke. His words were barely audible against the downpour of rain hastening against the window. "You are so blind. All of you."

"Per favore... enlighten us," Ezio threatened, taking a step toward the stranger.

"Ha! While you have been fretting over what valuable information I may have to offer. Who has been guarding your precious piece of eden I wonder?" The stranger managed to spout a few more pained moments of laughter before crumbling to his side, drowning in his own blood as his heartbeat ceased.

"Uncle!" Ezio darted into the hall and raced for Mario's room, guilt and worry hurling him through the hall of the villa. The sky outside sounded as if the floods of heaven overturned, pounding relentlessly across the roof and echoing through the stone walls. His boots slipped across the tile with a loud squeal as he turned sharply at the entrance of his uncle's bedroom, forcing the door open with his shoulder. His eyes searched from left to right across the room, startled to see that all was as it should be. "Uncle?" he gasped. He suppressed a cry of angst at the sight of black boots peeking from behind the bed. "Uncle Mario!" He skidded to his knees as he roused the body sprawled across the floor. A small trickle of blood smeared down his forehead signaling he had been hit over the head with a blunt object.

"Giovanni?" Mario spit up the words almost incoherently.

"No uncle, it is me."

"Ezio?" his lids fluttered over his rolling eyes.

"Si uncle. What happened? Who attacked you?"

Mario slowly rose to his knees with the help of his nephew, teetering as he gripped his scalp. "We are doomed nipote." he shook his head painfully.

Ezio reassuringly gripped his uncle's shoulder, "We are not doomed Uncle. They could never have found it. It was a threat..."

Mario only continued to shake his head as the teardrop of blood dripped down his cheek. "Ezio... they have taken it."

...

_translations:_

stregoneria- sorcery

Vai a farti fottere- go fuck yourself

incestuosi sciocco- stupid inbreeds

Per favore- please then


	29. Chapter 29

chapter 29

The curse in Ezio's throat was cut short as his uncle staggered dizzily before him, his eyes uncontrollably spinning behind his lids. His impulsive arms volunterily reached out just as his uncle collapsed into a lifeless heap across his clutches, making him groaned momentarily beneath the sudden weight. He gently laid Mario across the floor, minding his gashed head. A loud squeal in the doorway alerted Ezio of Alcina's feet skidding to a stop, painting a streaked trail of bloody foot and toe prints all the way down the hall from her bedroom. Her rattled face matched the unkempt and muddled clothing she managed to harness to herself before racing after him.

Her eyes widened through the strings of hair clumped around her face, glued to her skin by smears of blood and sweat. _"Is he..." _her expression delivered the message before her panting lips could even articulate.

"He is alive, merely unconscious," Ezio dabbed away the blood trickle spilling down Mario's forehead, staining his white sleeve. "Help me move him." She rushed to his side and latched her arms around Mario's legs while Ezio lifted his upper section from the floor, letting his arms dangle lifelessly. Together they heaved his bulky, dead weight to the bed, resting him carefully atop the cushion of blankets and pillows.

They exchanged anxious looks to one another, neither one of them willing to break the heavy silence of guilt. What was there to say... except this was entirely their fault... they had failed to protect the apple, and Mario took a beating for it.

Alcina sighed sorrowfully before bringing Mario's curled hand to her frowning lips, kissing it affectionately. "He will be alright," Ezio comforted. She said nothing in response, only squeezing the back of Mario's hand to her cheek, nodding in grievance and feeling like a fool for taking the bait from her attacker.

Mario muttered a few incoherent words and half sentences overtime as he faded between the worlds of consciousness and cold dreams. The only comprehensible slip of his lips was the repetitive word "doom" or the occasional " Eden ".

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The local doctor arrived shortly and began tending to Mario, searching for signs of major trauma and suggesting the usual leech treatment to drain his blood of possible infection that may have entered through the gash in his scalp. The continuous rain only dampened the villa's spirits all the more, plaguing the house with a cold shroud of dread. Ezio remained at his uncle's side, alone, and waiting for any sign of his return from the blackout.

His brows stained his tired eyes into a furrow of distress; the creases seemed to age him far beyond his years. "Forgive me Uncle," he muttered to the floor. He waited in hopes that his voice would rouse the resting form, but after several minutes of aching stillness, he continued, "I know you cannot hear me, but I am sorry for the last time we spoke. I behaved poorly." He hunched forward in his seat beside the bed, smoothing his thumbs over his fingers. Still no response.

Ezio spewed a hot breath through his teeth, guilt stricken and tormented. He simply had to clear his mind or he would go mad. "I will find the apple Uncle... and they will pay for all they have done to our family. The Spaniard will die... I swear it," Mario's sleeping form remained unaffected as Ezio spoke aloud into the stillness, finding the release calming.

"I am truly sorry for my behavior in your office. I don't know what came over me." He nonchalantly began to chew on his lip, spilling his guts into the air. "I do not understand it Uncle. There is something... something about this woman that I cannot explain. My mouth runs away with me and I seem to lose all hope of rationalization whenever she is near me or involved. It is always a fight to think clearly... as you witnessed." Ezio's shoulder's rose and fell as he dispensed a sigh, "You were right Uncle... especially about fighting one's fate. There are things we simply cannot control, no matter how much we wish it."

He shut his eyes and massaged his thumbs over his tired lids. He of all people wished that fate could be controlled, then perhaps the rest of his family would still be with him. "I am so very sorry for what they have done to you uncle," he scowled at the bloodstain left behind on his sleeve. "I have come to accept that our fates cannot be changed. We cannot run from it... it always finds us," Ezio swallowed hard, his heart heavy, "...but I must _try_ to protect her Uncle. If only you knew what she is like... how could anyone allow her to be sacrificed, all for the sake of a myth?" He shook his head in fury as his scowl deepened. "I will never stop trying to save her. Something within me demands that I do. If my life is to be forfeited... so be it." He scoffed to himself as a false smile flickered across his teeth, "Does this make me a fool Uncle?"

"Not a fool nipote, no. Un po 'cinico perhaps."

Ezio's head snapped toward the surprisingly cheerful tone of his uncle's awakening voice, "Welcome back Uncle," he smiled.

"Porca puttana, I feel as if I have been kicked in the head by a horse."

"Not quite, but close enough," Ezio laughed lightly.

"The apple... is it?" Mario uttered. Ezio looked down and shook his head in response. "Merda."

"What will you have me do then?"

"Well now, it took me getting beat across the head for the assassin to accept orders from the voice of reason?" Mario mocked.

Ezio smiled truthfully, "It is time I started appreciating wise counsel when it is offered."

Mario nodded respectfully to his comment as he touched at the swollen knot on his head. "There is only one thing we _can_ do nipote. You must take it back. The Templar's must never learn the secrets the apple possess. I fear there are no hands on this Earth meant to wield that weapon."

"Concordato. But Uncle, once we have it, what will we do with it? Leave it hidden in the drawer of your office until someone else comes to steal it?"

"No Ezio. We will destroy it, throw it into the ocean as far as I am concerned. No man must ever touch it again."

"Does the council know of this?" Ezio attested.

"_I_ am deciding this."

He smirked at his uncle's insinuated bravado, "The templars sent a hitman into the villa this morning to murder each of us, starting with Alcina. From the looks of him, he did not last five minutes."

"She certainly knows how to handle herself."

Ezio nodded proudly, "I will search his body for any leads. Perhaps he carries a contract with the name of his employer, I will search from there."

Mario frowned as he touched the wound on his head again, checking his fingers for fresh blood, "This certainly gives birth to a number of new riddles."

"Riddles? What do you mean?"

Mario massaged his pounding temples, "If Alcina is the key to opening the vault, why then would the templars want her dead? You would think they would have tried to kidnap her, but certainly not kill her. What would be the point? How would they open the vault?"

"Do you think the Templars assume we wish to take the contents of the vault for ourselves? That way killing Alcina would take away our access to it."

"Ah yes, but destroy the key... and the way is forever shut for _both_ parties," Mario wagged a thoughtful finger. Ezio cringed at the way they were discussing Alcina's life as a disposable trinket. It disgusted him.

"Merda..." Ezio curled his fingers around his chin, his eyes narrowing in uneasiness.

"What is the matter?"

A thought struck him bluntly, "What if there is more than one key?" he whispered to himself. An unsettling edge gripped Ezio's nerves, festering beads of sweat into his hands. Could Donato be a key as well? His visions, his assassin blood, and the prophecy... could these facts coincide with Patriach Salvatore's reasons for kidnapping him? But the prophecy had spoken about Alcina specifically... or could it truly be that simple?

The Gavino lineage could be traced as long as the Auditore family's; descendants from both lines were always born and bred to become assassins to fight alongside one another. But could it be that the Gavino line carried a secret... an _ancient_ secret?

What if Alcina's ancestors passed the primitive right to opening the vault through their family's bloodline, handing it down from one generation to the next? Could this be why he found himself so instinctively protective of her? Because every inherited fiber of his genes, blood, and instincts commanded that he protect the ancient secret hidden in her veins? She _was_ the protector, protector of the key... and it was his duty as an Auditore to protect her and all else that entailed. "This cannot be mere coincidence..." he muttered.

"Cosa? Nipote what are you talking about?" Mario grew urgently restless.

Ezio silently cursed himself, forgetting that he had failed to tell his uncle that Alcina's brother was now the enemy. This made things all the more difficult. "I will find the piece of eden uncle. I swear there will be no more mistakes."

"Are you to go alone?" Mario inquired.

"Of course. I cannot risk something happening to her, especially with the knowledge that the Templar's have discovered her role in the prophecy." Ezio rose to his feet.

"Hmm," his uncle shook his head reluctantly.

"You disagree with my decision?"

Mario raised a yielding hand, "I respectfully do nipote. It seems to me that Alcina has proven herself time and again to be a valuable companion. I understand your weariness of bringing her and putting her in harms way, but Ezio... has she not been braving such dangers all her life? The two of you were chosen to become assassins because you are both stronger when you are together. That said, I think it wise that she accompany you to find the apple."

Ezio chewed over Mario's suggestion, plotting out every plausible disaster in his head. Maybe she would be safer if she came with him, that way he could protect her himself rather than worrying about her running away the moment he left the villa.

"Ezio, I understand your fear... but given the circumstance, retrieving the apple is our most crucial goal. Even if the Templar's never set foot in the vault, the apple itself poises an enormous threat to us all. Find it, nipote."

"Consider it done uncle," the assassin smirked. "As for earlier... what I said about Alcina... I-"

"Ezio there is no need." Mario smeared the collected grime of dried blood from his fingertips, waving away the conversation.

"Will you be alright if I go?"

Mario laughed, "It would be a relief to have a few moments to rest in silence." He slumped back into the bed, shutting his eyes through a smile. Ezio could not help but mirror his amusement.

"Thank you for humoring my nonsense," he laughed.

Mario exhaled a relaxed breath, "A man has only one escape from his old self, to see a different self, in the mirror of a woman's eyes. If Alcina is that to you, then do what you must nipote." Ezio glanced to his uncle, unsure if he had grown delirious or was simply mocking him. "As I said before nipote," he yawned, "I know you will do the right thing."

The assassin cracked a grin as Mario's voice droned into a sleepy lull, followed closely by gentle snores. "Grazie Uncle."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ezio stepped quietly from the room, shutting the door behind him. He cocked his head to the side at the resting form on the floor, "How long have you been waiting here?"

"Awhile," Alcina sighed. "Stop worrying, I was not spying."

Ezio hunched beside her on the chilled floor, "I have nothing to hide bella," he smiled playfully.

"So you already know that I am coming with you," she said directly.

His jaw nearly dropped, "I thought you said you were not spying!"

"And I was telling the truth," she shrugged a shoulder. "You do not realize how loud you are."

He shook his head at her smirk, stubbornly fighting a chuckle. "I do not suppose I could convince you to stay?" Her smile dissolved into a coy grimace, raising an obstinate eyebrow. "Just as I thought," he groaned. "Alcina... it is going to be dangerous. I don't want- cosa... where are you going?" he called after her as she had already begun heading down the hallway, rolling her eyes at him.

"Are you coming or not?" her voice echoed across the marble. Oh how he adored this woman.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_translations:_

_Un po 'cinico- a little cynical_

_Porca puttana- holy shit_

_Concordato- agreed_


	30. Chapter 30

Note from the Author: Sorry if the chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter. It's just hard to write when I'm so worried about boot camp in two weeks :( I'm trying my hardest to finish in time though! Thank you everyone for the kind wishes and thoughtful reviews.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 30

Alcina crinkled her nose as her fingers dug through the pockets of the corpse slumped against the wall of her room, the overpowering smell of iron and plasma sickening her stomach. Being an assassin required her to deal with gore, but this particular circumstance was nauseating. "Why do _I_ have to do this?" she gagged.

"Because you're the one who made the mess," Ezio folded his arms with a grin. She peeled back the damp coat from the body, the blood spotted fabric squishing under her touch. Her hand burrowed into the empty pockets, finding nothing of value. The blood had grown cold, aged and clammy... the worst kind. Ezio stifled a laugh at the contorting grimace twisting her lips as the body's stench wafted into her nose.

"Bastardo," she huffed to the corpse, pointlessly punching it in it's dead thigh.

"So he carried nothing then?" Ezio shook his head in exasperation. "Perfetto... now where do we begin?"

She raised an interested eyebrow, "Aspetta, I may have found something."

Ezio craned over her as she prodded the area she had just punched with her fingers. She picked up the tiny scissors from the floor that had saved her life hours before and began snipping away the pant leg of the attacker, tearing the sopping fabric from the body. Beneath the ribbons of shredded cloth, she found a strap latched around the frozen leg, concealing blood spotted envelopes. Alcina stripped the documents and passed them behind her to her onlooker with pride, "What do you make of these?"

Ezio turned the slips of paper over in his hands, his eyes taking in every detail. "They were marked with the templar insignia. I can still make out the cross from the broken seal." Alcina stared into the mess of blood below her perched feet, finding it hard not to drag the scissors through the color like a child drawing in the dirt. "Well Alcina, it looks as though we are going to Firenze."

"The documents were written in Firenze? Why would Rodrigo chose Firenze?"

"Not Rodrigo... the letters were signed by someone else."

"Who?"

"It makes no sense. They are signed by Patriarch Rodolfo Salvatore. These must be weeks, maybe even months old."

Alcina glared at the name and gestured a nod toward the dead body, "When I confronted him, he said 'Salvatore sends his regards.' He must have been hired before the Patriarch's death."

"Unless..."

"Unless what!" Alcina snapped defensively. Was Ezio going to be the second person to question her ability to tell the difference between a dead man and a live one?

Ezio stroked his jaw line with his thumb thoughtfully, "Unless someone else has claimed his title, seeking to benefit from the Templar's plan. Someone who knew him... someone close..."

Her startled eyes flared, "Ezio, you aren't suggesting this is Donato's doing are you?"

Ezio cautiously grabbed hold of her hand, "I hope not amore, but we must consider all possibilities. That is the only way we can be prepared." She regretfully turned her eyes from his as he continued, "Rodolfo trusted Donato, maybe even expected him to continue his plans if something should happen to him." He slipped his fingers beneath her chin and turned her stubborn gaze to his, "All I am saying is that it is possible, and we must be ready for anything." His fingers traveled to her cheek, curving against the contours of her face as her expression turned from a defensive glare to a worried gaze. She hoped against all odds that her brother was not involved in this. She would rather die than be made to chose between blood and love... she refused.

"I will leave you alone..." He kissed her forehead softly, warming her frigid skin, "We will leave when you are ready." She nodded beneath his lips, squeezing her eyes tightly shut. Ezio smoothed his thumb across her lower lip before walking out of the room, leaving her alone with her troubled mind.

"This is your fault," she cursed in the direction of the dead body, spitting in it's direction. Her saliva splattered to the floor lacking the spiteful effect she desired. She huffed aloud and marched from her chambers, unable to be in that spiritless room a moment longer. She wasn't sure where her feet were taking her, but that was the least of her worries.

The click of her boots contrasting with the rainfall lulled her into a trance, chilling her to the bone as she wandered through the empty halls, her mind absent and buried in her thoughts. Donato... no, he couldn't be the new Patriarch. She began fighting a terrible sensation of doubt and weakness as she gnawed anxiously into her cheek. It was in this stupor that she came to the harsh realization that she knew absolutely nothing about her own brother. Who was he? What were his likes, dislikes, strengths and weaknesses... even the sound of his voice was foreign in her mind. What was he even like? The one person she searched all of Italy for the past 10 years of her life was a complete stranger to her, and had somehow become her greatest enemy.

A strange sound jerked her from her anguish, her fluid movements finally under her control. She was instantly aware that she was outside of someone's room and had even knocked on the door. That explained the sound... but why did her conscious lead her here?

"Alcina?"

"I am sorry signora, I did not mean to disturb you."

Maria shook her head softly, "Nonsense child. Is everything alright?"

"I... I do not know."

"Please, come in," she greeted Alcina with a warm smile as she welcomed her into the bedroom. They stood awkwardly for a few silent moments, both gazing around the room in every direction. "I have something for you. My maid retrieved this from the tailor as an errand for Mario. I think you'll find it much more agreeable with your size."

Maria shuffled to the other end of the room, retrieving a wrapped rectangle shape. "Molto grazie signora," Alcina accepted the familiar package in her hands, suddenly afraid the lingering smell of her father had faded from the fabric. "I cannot help but feel responsible for what happened to Mario," the words blurted from her lips without control.

Maria's mouth tightened, "Responsible? Alcina we should be thanking you. If you had not stopped that killer, I am certain the rest of us would be in far worse condition than my husband's brother." Alcina felt a clench in her tender throat as her fingers touched over the bruises left behind from her attackers jabbing fingers.

Maria saw her embarrassment and sweetly guided her to the vanity beside the fireplace, dabbing a cloth into a jar of pale powder and gently applying it to the dark shapes on Alcina's neck. She then helped her change into her new assassin robes; tying loose ends tightly and strapping on the layers of protective garments, all done without the exchanging of words. Alcina had truly begun to appreciate Maria and the unspoken bond they shared, both able to understand one another without the hassle of conversation.

A swell of bravery heightened in her chest as Maria turned her to face the standing mirror. She was taken aback by the sleek, ivory stranger behind the glass, both beautiful and dangerous. The devilish brown eyes glowing beneath the shade of the sharp hood as the confident half smile lengthened over the shapely face. Ezio's mother spoke softly into her ear, "You look just like him."


	31. Chapter 31

Note from the author: Well, I survived basic training, which means I had two and half months to brainstorm new ideas for the story. My writing skills may have become a little rusty so just bare with me for a bit. Let the story continue!

Chapter 31

Dawn shifted over the horizon as rays of warmth were shut out from the chilled mountain trail. A thickening mist all but smothered the earth, obscuring the traveling assassins in a world of heavy gray. The soft haze collected and formed, spaying droplets of moisture across the brim of Ezio's hood, pooling over the rim and dripping onto his frozen knuckles curled lightly over the reigns.

His eyes would narrow and widen as they focused on the dark and smoky silhouettes of trees and large boulders blotted around the trail, cloaked in the haze. He breathed the damp air through his nose and exhaled smoothly from his lips, but the sound was muted in comparison to clopping of hooves on gravel and stone.

Alcina wiped away a trailing drip of dew from her cheek as the microscopic drops of mist breathed across her skin. They had been riding steadily through the mountains for weeks on route to Florence, and somehow, the journey didn't seem to take long enough.

Over the past decade, she learned to battle and overcome her grief… but something about returning to her old home planted a strange knot in her guts. She smoothed back a few strands of damp hair from her face as she wondered how she would react upon seeing the once warm streets of her past. Would she run? Break down and freeze in her tracks? "_Non certo,"_ she shook her head at the thought_._

She had grown up, and transformed into a calm and collected killer; she was beyond breaking. She lifted her chin higher beneath her ivory hood as the crimson silk on the inside warmed her cheeks. The knot in her gut subsided as she calmly breathed, wondering now if she would even be phased upon arrival.

She glanced to her partner briefly, his entranced stare into the mist made her heart quicken as her eyes regretfully pulled away from his chiseled features. She owed this man so much as she reminisced over all he had done for her. He had mended her, and had given her once broken life a new meaning as she found herself fighting alongside him for a greater purpose. But most of all, she would be forever be indebt to him, for the overpowering feeling of joy he brought to her once dead heart. He had brought her back from the dead, and she was going to use her new time wisely.

.-.-.-.

The hypnotic thrum of hoofed steps bounced through the narrowing passes of stretched stone, returning and echoing loudly in their ears. Neither of them had come across any fellow travelers, which left Ezio feeling slightly on edge. He would untrustingly peer through the ocean of silvery mist every so often or whenever he'd hear the smallest sound charge his surroundings.

"You look tired," his sudden voice silkened the empty space between them.

Alcina peered through the corner of her hood as her eyes met his own curious gaze, making her gasp briefly. "I have not been sleeping well," she muttered.

"And why is that?" he pressed. "More dreams?"

Alcina had been fighting to ignore the burn of exhaustion around her lids, "Nightmares..." she shrugged. Ezio read her body language; she clearly did not want to discuss the topic further.

A foreign sound thudded somewhere behind the wall of fog, growing louder and louder, clumsily crunching the gravel terrain. They both recognized the familiar clop of hooves, but couldn't place the disturbing screeching that followed. The hooves were dragging something... something metal. Ezio sat upright in his saddle, his predatory eyes locking into the distance, waiting for the rider to approach.

They waited tensely as the steps grew closer and louder. The snarling and scraping of iron on stone made Alcina grind her teeth as a pained line creased between her eyes.

Like a mirage, a large shadow formed through molecules in the haze. The image developed and grew more and more detailed as it drew closer, breaking through the wall of mist. The stranger approached in the form of painted pony, lazily bobbing it's head on it's shoulders as it's tired feet pounded clumsily on the gray earth.

It passed them without much notice to them as an overturned plow dragged helplessly behind, grinding in protest. Alcina turned over each shoulder as she searched in confusion for any sign of it's master, but there was nothing but silence in their silver world; silence masked by the tearing of foreboding metal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Running is pointless."

"Who are you?" Alcina whispered into the darkness.

"There have been many names."

Alcina reached for a blade that was no longer at her side as she wandered through the darkness. "Show yourself!" She screamed. A familiar laugh echoed from every direction as another wail bellowed through the black. The high shrill brought a dry scrape in her throat as she recognized the sound of her own childish scream, calling for her father who she knew would never answer.

She crumbled to her knees as the ground bobbed and tumbled like fluid, shaking her to her core. "Leave me alone!"

"No one can run from their fate assassin… not even you," a firm grip clenched her shoulder ripping and digging into her bones like hot daggers. "You have something of mine… and I want it back." She opened her mouth but the scream refused to escape as her eyes flew open, returning her to her frozen reality.

"Alcina, wake up," the hand on her shoulder shook her abruptly.

"Cosa…" she groaned hoarsely as her neck ached from resting in an awkward tilt.

"Something is wrong," his voice hushed her.

She straightened herself smoothly as she evaluated her surroundings. The mist had hardly lifted, leaving no indication of the time of day or how long she had been sleeping. "What is it? What do you see?"

"It's not what I see… it's what I smell…" he muttered. Ezio was right. Alcina nearly gagged at the burn in her nose and the familiar taste of smoke at the back of her throat. The once silvery haze had darkened, muddied with smoke and drifting ash as it outstretched toward them like dark fingers.

She heard Ezio swallow hard in his throat as his frame tensed from the corner of her eye. "What is it?" her voice raspy. A nervous chill raced across her skin as she saw Ezio's eyes grow dark with worry.

"There should be a village just through this pass…" his voice wary. He dismounted his horse as his feet clattered against the stone trail. Alcina slipped from her saddle and steered her horse behind her by the dew soaked reigns.

They both walked blindly through the smoke, dragging their fingers across the stone walls as a guide until their feet struck something familiar. The walls of the mountain pass opened like a yawning mouth into a narrow valley of grass, brittle with frost and ash.

A loud crash made the horses suddenly shuffle in surprise as a swarm of blazing orange sparks sputtered through the haze. "The village…" Alcina whispered aloud. She let the leather reigns slip from her numbing fingers as her feet guided her in the direction of the crash.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark world surrounding her, blotted in shades of black and gray, occasionally spitting sparks of hot, red embers. Her steps sunk into the inches of soot, ash and splintered remains of torched timbers. She raised her fingertips to her chilled lips as she breathed out a frozen breath of steam.

Her eyes uncontrollably watered from the sting of smoke, drawing clean streaks down her face through the dirt and soot. She gazed in every direction as the quiet, mountain village lay in ruins, it's citizens nowhere to be seen.

She slowly dropped to her knees, sinking into the ashes like a soft blanket of dark snow; the clean streaks on her cheek now black. She gathered a handful of soot in her gloved hands, letting it slip through her fingers as the fallen beams surrounding her popped and crackled occasionally, spitting out golden sparks.

"What happened…" she muttered. "Who could have done this?"

Ezio wiped away a cold sweat from his brow as he silently approached her kneeling form and curling his fingers over her shoulder. "It could have been anything," he swallowed.

Alcina tugged at her collar and pulled it up and over her nose and mouth. "I think I know," she breathed heavily. "When an area becomes infected with disease, it is contained into the smallest cluster possible. When it _cannot_…." She glanced around her shoulder at the scorched remains of the once beautiful world. "Purity through fire…" she choked.

Ezio scowled at the dead world, a ripple of pain to his features. His heart ached at the thought of innocent people left to be burnt alive.

Alcina rose to her feet, dusting off her knees and palms. "There is one thing I do not understand," she muttered as she wiped the black lines from her cheeks.

"Si… what is it?" he smeared away a spot she missed with his thumb.

"Where are the bodies?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Translations:_

_Non certo- certainly not_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Darkness ended another day, leaving the assassins little choice but to make camp. Their routine was the same; Ezio made a small fire with whatever kindling was available while Alcina tied the horses nearby, allowing them slight room to wander and graze.

It was the same routine the had followed for the past several weeks, only this night they had planned on resting in the comfort of the mountain village, which now was an abandoned field of ash.

Alcina crouched beneath the warmth of her hood and thick blankets, breathing steam into the night. The horses rustled somewhere from behind, tearing grass from the dirt and grinding it with their mouths.

She stared firmly into the orange light, as it spread warmth across the bare and chapped skin of her face. She ignored the sting as she twirled a small metal dart around in her fingers, her mind traveling miles away. Ezio could only watch as he dropped another dry branch into the fire, churning an eruption of sparks into the air.

Her gaze was unchanged as the flickers of light scattered and popped in her midst, darting then dissolving into the cold. He examined her closely, watching her tantalizing fingers thumb and twist the gleaming, narrow spike with skillful ease. Her expression was hard as the fire light played with the shadows across her features, making the pensive crease between her eyebrows more severe.

She had been silent from the moment they left the ruined village; a solemn gaze brooding over her face. He knew what was on her mind, but unsure if he should speak of it.

He crossed his hands in this lap as he ran a thumb over the smooth scar within the crease of his palm. "Are they…" he asked under his breath.

"Yes. They are all dead," her tone was plain and unmoved, her fingers dancing the spike like an art.

"You are certain?" his voice lowered.

"The village was burned, the bodies completely destroyed. It was quarantine. There was no other way," she sighed.

"Why then are you so solemn carina?"

Alcina pushed her thumb to her lower lip in a pensive habit as the cold metal touched against her skin, "Ezio, we are killers. I am no stranger to death, grief or pain… but I find this to be murder in it's truest form. The broken and sick were burnt alive to cleanse the village, while the healthy move on to save themselves. It is heartbreaking to me." She paused a moment, "No one should die that way." She rubbed her arms beneath the folds of her blankets, "Do you feel the same?"

Ezio shifted his weight suddenly as her eyes snatched his. He cleared his throat abruptly as he pondered his response. With a deep breath he spoke, "There are moments, when the death of one, or even a few, means the existence of us all. Such is the legacy of life, of history… and of the creed…. _Our_ creed. But there is no excuse for the death of innocent people. That is why we fight. That is why we work in the shadows, to serve the light." The shadow creasing Alcina's eyes softened as he continued. "I do not claim to understand why these things happen, but you must believe that behind every tragedy, there is good… somehow."

Alcina breathed a pent up sigh that transformed itself into a cloud of steam, escaping her mouth and hovering in the golden light. "Bene," she whispered. The somber emotion hovering upon her shoulders seemed to disperse, bringing a soft smile to the corners of Ezio's lips.

A lone wolf cried somewhere in the distance, making the horses shuffle anxiously.

Ezio's smile widened, "Predatore della notte." He rolled onto his back and crossed his hands behind his head as he pulled a blanket across his body, closing his eyes in the bliss of the night.

"Are we so different?" Alcina snatched the dart in her palm.

He grinned at her smartly, "No."

She looked at him across the flames as his stare stunned her momentarily. The flickering orange heat stung her eyes, but she could not make herself look away.

A memory of the day they met briefly quickened her pulse as she was reminded of the tender moment when she mended his wounds beside a similar firelight. A flush of warmth burned her cheeks as she reminisced over the touch of his skin beneath her fingers.

He flashed a smile at her entranced gaze, making her clear her throat in surprise and advert her attention to her pockets.

She reached her fingers into the folds of material, nimbly taking out a small, glass vile. He watched curiously as she sunk the dart into the cork top and carefully removed the lid. She dropped the metal spike into the vile with a faint clink and sealed it tightly.

"What is that?" he finally asked.

She circled her finger over the lip of the vile, "Poison… infettare," she muttered before tossing the bottle in his direction. His hand snapped it from the air sharply and examined it in the light, propping himself up with his elbow.

Inside the bottle were 7 darts, carefully hollowed out and soaking in the clouded liquid. "You created this?" He could see her faint silhouette through beyond the flames within the vile, fading in and out like a mirage. She nodded through the haze.

"How potent is it?"

"It depends on the dose; a few minutes to an hour. But if it enters through your blood… you will be dead even sooner."

"It is that fast?" He looked up with surprise.

"It is that slow," her tone steady and speaking from experience. "Symptoms do not emerge until it is too late for the remedy. My enemies will not even realize they are already dead… which leaves plenty of time for me to get the answers I need, then leave before I am spotted."

"Is it… painful?" he swallowed.

The shadowed crease between her eyes returned momentarily, "Not at first. But once it spreads… it is excruciating. Those final moments are true agony."

"Why is that…" he breathed

"Because I made it that way," She glared into the fire as she flicked a splinter into the blaze with a pop. "So my enemies can watch everything they once had disappear, slowly, painfully and alone, just as I did."

Moments like this always brought on a strange tightness in Ezio's chest as the harshness of reality dug it's nasty grip into the back of his mind. His rogue angel before him appeared so calm, so delicate and so beautiful… but she was also so deadly, and hungry for revenge.

"You said there were no symptoms until past the point of remedy. _Is there_ even a remedy?"

"No, not yet," a thin smile crept across her face, breaking her cold, killer bearing. "You look startled," she laughed.

Ezio also stifled a chuckle, "I sometimes forget my lady is so _dangerous_. Luckily…" his voice deepened as he leaned her direction, "…I like danger."

Alcina scoffed as she rolled her eyes, "Spare me the suave, handsome, hero performance."

"So you _do_ think I'm handsome?" he grinned his famous boyish smile.

She pursed her lips into a fake glare before once again letting loose a soft laugh.

He found himself in awe as he stared at her features caressed in golden light. The sharpness of her cheek bones beneath her larger eyes and the beautiful curves of her lips called to him in the darkness.

"_Stop,"_ his conscious told him. But he didn't want to stop. He wanted to remember every moment he shared with her, the smell of her hair all the way down to the taste of her sweat. _"You will lose her,"_ his mind repeated. But he refused to believe it.

When she began to pensively chew her bottom lip, he nearly lost his mind. But the emotion in her eyes changed from lighthearted to serious as she released her lip from her teeth.

The lust clouding his thoughts was wiped away by the new wave overtaking her eyes, leaving him feeling concerned. "Alcina," he whispered soothingly. She lifted her face to his voice. "What is wrong bella?" She moved her lips to speak but no sound escaped. "Diletta, after all this time, you know there is nothing you cannot say to me," he raised a charming brow in reassurance.

She pulled a strand of hair from her eyes before speaking as the dark crease folded yet again between her eyes, "Ezio, if you could change time, and change that day… would you?"

The flash of dangling feet from the gallows uncontrollably shattered into his mind, leaving Ezio's mouth suddenly dry, the tightness in his chest returning. He had asked himself that question many times in his own head over and over, but had never heard it spoken aloud. Why then was it so hard to answer?

"I…" he cleared his suddenly raspy voice, "I miss my family, I will not pretend otherwise… but I would not be who or where I am had the circumstances differed."

"So you're saying that this is the life you had always wanted for yourself?"

"No, carina, I am saying that my destiny is no longer mine to control." He watched her with skeptical eyes, "Why Alcina? Would you change the past if you could?"

When she didn't answer, he began to dive deeper, "Would you go back and change the past, knowing all that you now know, having achieved what you have, and having met all the people that have entered your life… knowing that even the moments _we _have shared, may not have even come to pass?" He had done it. He had put his heart before her without even realizing it.

Her eyes darted to his the moment he emphasized the word "we". She looked away just as abruptly as he waited for her reply.

Alcina raised and lowered one shoulder in unison with an unsympathetic eyebrow, then rolled away from his gaze, "Sono stanco, I'm going to sleep."

He shook his head in bewilderment as Alcina buried herself beneath her blankets turning her back to his startled expression.

"Dream beautiful dreams signora," he smudged away a disappointed smile.

He rolled onto his back, gazing solemnly into the sky, his heart feeling somewhat miffed by her unspoken words that had been heard as plainly as ever… she had not chosen him.

He closed his eyes as the sounds around him thrummed in his ears, the occasional snuff from one of the horses, the breathing of the fire, then the distant harmony of wolves singing to one another in the night; their predatory song lulling him to sleep.

…

_Translations:_

_Bene- good_

_Predatore della notte- predator of the night_

_Infettare- poison_

_Diletta- darling_

_Sono stanco- I'm tired_


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"It is mine… so beautiful… so powerful," a chilling voice tugged at Alcina in the darkness.

"Do you think they will come?" another voice echoed so loudly she felt her brain pounding and tearing within her skull.

"It does not matter. If they do, they will die as easily as the others."

"These ones seemed _different_."

"Their _difference_ is immaterial."

"Si, I suppose everyone _is_ mortal after all."

"Well… _almost_ everyone."

Alcina was paralyzed, the weight of the darkness pinned her to the ground. She tried to scream to the voices, tell them to leave her alone, but her jaw was locked and refused to open. She could feel her vocal cords straining as her lungs burned for air. She couldn't take much more of this.

Then the foreign voices came, booming unknown words into her head; radiating a strange pulse through her system all the way down to her fingertips. Although she did not understand them, it was always the same words spoken over and over in a commanding and foreboding fashion.

A sudden jolt began pulling at her body, shaking her and yanking fiercely at her while the seams holding her mind together were being picked apart.

She awoke with a start, gasping aloud. Her eyes flashed open to see her clammy hands latched around Ezio's wrist. The pulling at her body had been him, simply giving her shoulder a soft squeeze to wake up.

His grip released her with concern in his eyes as he waited for her to detach her sweaty fingers from his arm.

Alcina's eyes fluttered around her as she breathed heavily through her nose to regain her bearing and return her world to normal.

It was daylight, and the ground felt cold and stiff against her tense and sore frame.

"Are you alright carina?" he slipped his hand away the second her frozen fingers peeled from his wrist. "You were talking in your sleep again."

Her eyes burned with the ache of a restless night, "Sto Bene. What was I saying?" She slowly rose to a sitting position as she messaged her temples and lower back.

"I could not understand," he said as he rose and guided the horses into the clearing.

"You already packed?" she huffed with guilt while wiping away a trail of cold sweat from her face. She looked around to find the fire had been extinguished, the blankets rolled and stored, and all signs of life removed from their temporary camp. "You should have woken me sooner."

Ezio only shook his head in pleasant disagreement as he tightened the saddles on the horses and checked that everything was in order.

"We will arrive in Firenze in three days, given the weather and bandits allow."

She understood his unspoken request for her to get moving and forced herself up.

A blunt sensation startled her, making her lose balance momentarily. Her eyes unexpectedly fluttering as she teetered on her feet.

Ezio patted his horse's side warmly before climbing into the saddle. He glanced at Alcina one last time only to witness her standing motionless and staring at the tips of her fingers. "Is everything alright?" he asked while gather the reigns in his hands.

"Everything is fine…" Her half smile seemed believable enough.

He guided her faithful mare to where she stood in a gentlemanly manner and nodded warmly. "We are almost there amore. Not much longer now…"

A nervous smile upturned her lips as she nodded in return; then waiting until his back was turned, wiped away the fresh smear of blood that trickled silently from her nose.

.-.-.-.-.

Three days came and went as Florence drew closer until it finally arrived on the horizon one early, winter morning. The expanding stone walls welcomed them with a familiar chill. The frozen, gray sky seemed to smother the orange rooftops that were once the assassin's most beloved playground.

The sight was almost surreal, awakening memories of both happiness and heartache. They both had to fight the release of long, deep and anxious breaths as the winding road converted to cobblestone and curved toward the main gate of the city.

But something was different, something neither of them expected. The gates were closed and guarded by soldiers, armed and caped in templar crimson.

"Merda," Ezio muttered and jerked the reigns of his horse to the right, cutting off Alcina. Her mare grunted in surprise but followed him closely as he guided them away from sight. "They've been expecting us," he muttered in a hushed voice. "We will have to find another way in."

"Ezio!" Ezio's head snapped in response to a voice from behind the gate. A lanky figure waved fervently from behind the metal bars and standing red bodies.

"Aldo?" he spoke aloud. "One of the thieves of Firenze; he works as eyes and ears for the assassins," he seemed to have read Alcina's questioning mind. Ezio could only gape at Aldo's fervent waving, unsure how to reach his distant comrade.

"Go to him, I will distract the guards."

"Alcina, wait!' but before Ezio could abject, Alcina had sprung from her horse and began charging toward the templar formation.

She began taunting them before turning on her heels and sprinting away from the gate followed by the annoyed hoard. "What are you waiting for?!" she yelled over her shoulder.

"Ezio! Over here!" Aldo gripped his fingers around the frozen bars and pressed his face as close as possible through the metal gaps as Ezio hustled to meet him.

"You always did have good taste in women messer Auditore."

Ezio scoffed and shook his head momentarily, "She can be a handful at times."

Aldo shuddered in the cold as Ezio noted the dark creases below his eyes. The man was clearly not well.

"Aldo, what is happening in there?"

"I was waiting for you, hoping you would come. So were the templars."

"What have they done?"

"It is terrible amico, disease has been sweeping the countryside, so the templars have locked us inside Firenze; no one comes in, or out. We are being 'ruled' within our own walls and being held for ransom. They claim to have a 'cure' for the disease, but only 'the believers' can be saved." Aldo's words hissed through his teeth in a nervous whisper that gave even Ezio chills.

"The believers?"

"Si, the templar leader wishes to rule all of Italia it seems. He fills the people with false hope and fear to gain their allegiance. His soldiers capture anyone who opposes him, and then they are never seen again. The people are going mad with fear. We are losing our minds in here Ezio! You must stop him! For weeks I have been trying to send word, but the guards are everywhere! You must do something amico!" Aldo's white knuckles stretched over the frosty gate that now imprisoned him in his own home.

"I will compagno. Tell me Aldo, do you know another way into the city?"

"There are tunnels the run beneath the city and should lead all the way to the church. But the entrance is outside the city."

"How do I find it?"

"Follow the walls of the fortress. There is a seal marking the entrance. It is hidden for all to see."

"This is a bold and strange move for the templars. What could the Spaniard be planning?"

"They are not led by the Spaniard, Ezio. It is someone else."

"Someone else?"

"Si, his name is Salvatore."

"You are certain!" Ezio's tone sharpened.

A frightening voice bellowed from behind Aldo as bulky hands stripped him from the gate. "Get away from there!"

Ezio's hands reached for his friend, but stopped short between the frosted bars.

"Save us Ezio!" was all Aldo could say as several arms latched onto him and pulled at his shoulders. The assassin watched helplessly through the gate as the guards drug Aldo away and through the empty streets, leaving him with nothing but more questions and a strong sense of guilt in his stomach.

"I will save you mi amico, and I will save _you_ Firenze, my home…" a familiar holler summoned him as Alcina's running figure came gracefully bounding in his direction. He took one last look over his shoulder, but Aldo was gone; stolen away by the guards, then the two assassins sprinted from the entrance, leaving the soldiers far behind.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hidden for all to see?" Alcina blurted doubtfully. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"The way it sounds," Ezio retorted.

"Well then how do you propose we find it?" she aggravatingly kicked a frost covered pebble from the dirt.

"All we can do is look carina." Ezio's eyes continued to scan the enclosing walls of the city from top to bottom as their feet crunched across the frozen ground.

"What else did he say?" she pressed.

"He said someone claiming to be Rodolfo Salvatore is controlling Firenze and halting traffic both to and from the city."

"Why? What would posses him to do that?"

"Disease," Ezio warily looked back at her.

Her eyes grew remorseful. "That explains the village," she choked.

There were a few moments of respected silence, neither of them wishing or even needing to speak. This only gave Alcina ample and unwanted time to remember the nasty aroma of death and ashes around her feet.

The more she thought, the more she realized that the village they passed through must be merely one of many homes, charred to the ground to halt the spread of illness. "So many lives," she whispered as she shook her head, her lover answering only with a nod.

They patrolled the outer walls, searching for anything that could be construed or labeled as a marker. After what felt like hours of walking, Ezio finally clambered over to the stone wall and ran his hands over the pale stone.

"There is writing here," he squinted his eyes over the empty span of wall. "There appears to be writing," he noted.

Alcina peered over his shoulder, "I see nothing."

Ezio outstretched his hands over ever crack and crevice in the stone, and then smiled to himself; clearly seeing something she could not. "Step back Madonna."

She raised an unconvinced eyebrow as her hands naturally popped to her hips in a stubborn fashion. She trailed her eyes over the gray and cream colored stone, chipped and even blotched with dead moss.

"Stop staring and start looking," he encouraged.

"I AM looking," she retorted. But after stepping back a few paces and seeing the entire stretch of stone bricks, she understood.

Every crack and groove was strategically placed, forming a giant mural of designs and at the center, the assassin insignia. It was slightly worn away, but still very visible to those who knew what to look for.

"Hidden for all to see," he smiled again. His fingers crawled over deep grooves in the wall as he snapped his wrist to reveal his hidden blade.

"The door is here," He slipped the shining metal into a small crevice that would have looked like a normal slice in the wall to any normal person; but with the turn of his wrist, a metal sewage grate overturned further down the wall, releasing a rush of freezing air.

"How did you…?" Alcina gapped. Ezio only winked at her amazed expression before approaching the entrance to the tunnel, enjoying her awe.

"After you maddona," he extended a hand to her. She almost wanted to refuse his chivalry to spite his glowing pride, but decided to let him have his moment.

He held open the metal grate in wall as she slipped through the opening of the tunnel and disappeared from sight.

Ezio took one last look around before kicking open the grate for himself and plunging feet first into the unknown darkness. The metal trap door clamped shut behind him, locking them both in the ancient and unknown chambers beneath the city of Florence.

.-.-.-.-.-.

The air smelt and tasted old and damp as Alcina slid down a stone slope into the black tunnel, hoping her feet would soon land on solid ground. The floor of her surroundings startled her as she rolled to a stop as Ezio's body slid past somewhere nearby.

They were surrounded by darkness as the chilly air hung ominously around them. Alcina waited patiently for her eyes to adjust to the room, but neither light nor detail entered her world.

She remained crouched were she landed and extended her hands in the blackness, feeling for something solid. "The tunnels do us no good if we are traveling in complete darkness. I cannot see my own feet in front of me," she muttered.

"Don't worry," a hand softly weaved into her own. "I can."

"But how?" she gaped as his warm fingers curled over her knuckles.

"The same way I saw the entrance of the tunnel before you did," he answered.

"I still do not understand," she sighed as he pulled her to her feet. "How can you see these things when everyone else is blind?"

Although she couldn't see it, she knew Ezio was smiling. "My father once told me that 'I had a gift'. I could physically see things that other's could not." Ezio began guiding her through the darkness, pulling gently on her hand while his other hand held and guided her forearm. "He told me it was a family quality, passed down every few generations or so. I suppose it makes sense _now_ that I know my family comes from a line of assassins."

"So you can you see right now, without any light at all?" she asked, clinging tightly to his grip.

"Yes."

Ezio guided them through the tunnels, warning her of every unstable drop and step, leaving Alcina to rely on her other senses. She could hear water dripping around her and an occasional rat rustle nearby and flee from their feet. She could feel the steam from Ezio's breath creeping around her face and neck and occasionally smell his sweet scent over the musk of the cavern.

Of course the air was freezing, but without a howling, mountain breeze, the journey through the caverns of tolerable.

Their pace unexpectedly slowed after some time as Ezio looked around them at the walls. "What do you see?" she whispered.

"There are markings all around us. I am not sure if it is writing or a form of art." Their voices echoed down the tunnel and mumbled back to them in a soft melody. "I wish you could see it," he sighed.

Ezio took her hand and placed it against the wall, her fingers running over the details in the cold stone.

The sound of their steps became a hypnotic thrum of echoes for a span of time that seemed untraceable in the darkness, until an unfamiliar and very loud clap made her jump in Ezio's grip.

The sound had been her own feet on the ground, but something about the noise was different. "Where are we now?" she questioned as a strange sensation burned her eyes. She could feel a sudden cold breeze and a strange empty feeling engulfing her.

"We are in a large room now. A tomb."

Her eyes stung momentarily beneath her fingers as she rubbed away the pain. Something in the room was hurting her. She peered through her fingers until she realized it was a beam of light from above, slicing through the darkness and coloring their world.

She impulsively fled to it and stood in the center of it's rays, amazed by how much she missed the simplest of things. She looked over her hands; they were dirty and frigid, her fingers unprotected within her fingerless gloves.

She looked around at the tomb, as the frozen looks of several stone faces glowered back. The hum of melancholy voices echoed as if the statues themselves were singing hymns.

"We must be beneath the church," she gazed up to the ceiling through the beams of light, her eyes hidden underneath the shadow of her ivory hood, her breath steaming from her lips and crawling to the surface.

"We will cause too make attention that way, we should keep going." The all too familiar and guiding hand extended out to her from the shadows.

She almost muttered, _"just a few moments more,"_ as her chilled skin absorbed the small warmth and security of the light. "Si, we need to keep moving." Her fingers trustingly fit into his gloved hand with ease, sending an even warmer rush up her arm and straight to her face.

Then he guided them back into the darkness, neither one of them ever looking back at the light.

_.-.-.-.-._

_Translations:_

_Amico- friend_

_Compagno- comrade_


	34. Chapter 34

"Wake up," a cold voice boomed in the silence. Alcina jerked awake, her hands instantly grasping for her head, fingers burrowing into her damp hair. Her body felt heavy and lucid as her skull pounded and stung. A feeble groan was all she could mutter through chattering teeth. She couldn't move her right foot, something seemed to be weighing it down, or perhaps it was broken.

The ground was freezing and covered in a sheen of moisture. A shallow dripping sound echoed in her ears from somewhere nearby. She slowly opened her eyes but recoiled in agony as the sudden light blinded her. She gasped curling herself into a pained mass as she shut her eyes tighter than she had before. Everything hurt, as if she had taken the worst beating of her life.

"Wake up," the voice barked again. Alcina resisted the instinct to tremble, though her muscles stubbornly quaked under her tender skin. She scrambled away from the voice, feeling around with her hands until she had backed herself away into a corner. A harsh metal noise scraped and followed her feet. She was in chains.

"I… I'm dreaming again…" her voice scratched. The raw sound of her own throat disturbed her.

The stranger scoffed, "No. I am afraid you are not…"

"This _must_ be a dream," she sniffed with a chill, trying again to open her eyes. Slowly, very slowly, she rolled her eyelids back. At first a blur of light stabbed through the enclosing darkness, changing the world around her into shapes and forms that grew ever clearer. The stone cubicle around her was some kind of prison, much like the cell in Venice. The walls were dark and dripping while the floor was coated with sloshes of rotting hay and melting slushes of snow.

Her eyes squinted heavily to the far corner, searching for the voice. Her vision still somewhat blurred, she could make out two dirty boots protruding from the shadows on the opposite end of the chamber. The only visible attachments were two gloved hands and the beginnings of forearms resting on top of the stranger's knees; their face hidden from the few beams of light entering through crumbling portals of broken bricks in the wall.

"Do you know how you got here?" the voice rumbled humorlessly. The sound was muffled somehow, almost fluid. Alcina felt a faint tickle in her ears, involuntarily making her body shudder. Bringing her fingers to both sides of her head, her body jumped again as her stomach tied itself into knots. On her finger tips were fine drops of warm, murky, blood dripping elegantly from her ears.

Her first instinct was to panic as her senses hit her like a flood. Where was she? How did she come to be here? Who was this stranger interrogating her? Was she going insane? My God… Ezio. Where was Ezio!? Her heart felt as though it might leap from her throat. _"I have no memory of this… of anything…"_

"You look startled," the voice pressed, almost sounding amused as he read her weakened expression. "Allow me to stir you memory… you suffered a rather harsh blow to your skull. My apologies…"

"You? Who are you?" _Be calm_, she scolded herself. _Don't let him control you and your emotions._

"No," the voice said shortly. "Let us start with you." The stranger slowly cracked every knuckle underneath his black gloves in a painfully casual manor. "Why did you come back?"

Alcina was speechless as she deliberated her options. Should she demand to know what had happened to Ezio? What if he had escaped and mentioning would only endanger him further? She was just so lost… what had happened to bring her to this place?

Stalling was her best idea. "I have no memory… of anything…" she muttered, clearing her throat with a wince.

The boots in the corner said nothing. The distant dripping was like an ominous ticking clock, counting the silent seconds between them. After a long while, the boots stretched out across the floor as the left foot crossed over the right and the hands disappeared into the darkness. "I have plenty of time to wait as you try to remember."

They both stalled in the cold chamber as Alcina tucked her knees beneath her chin, the shackle on her ankle grinding again at her side. The silence was all but infuriating for her as the bite of her awoken panic began to ebb. _Relax, try to remember…_ she coaxed herself.

She sighed loudly, burying her face into her knees, letting the warmth from her lungs warm her body. Then she began to rewind her thoughts, retracing every step she could.

_Ezio… my angel… _She formed his sculpted face in her mind, his dark eyes and warm skin, the teasing smile she melted over. She remembered the rush of his embrace, of their _last_ embrace. Where had it been? The tunnel?

She remembered the chain of events that had led them there. Ezio's friend being captured, the look of fear and determination on his starving face. She remembered entering the darkness, and clinging to Ezio's side as he guided her through the maze that only his eyes could see.

She concentrated hard on that last solid memory. She could feel the cold emptiness of the tunnel, surrounding her deeper into the empty mouth of the dark. Her lips trembled to a straight line as she shut her eyes tighter, replaying the past in her now sparking mind.

The memories began to fall into place, still dark and hazy. "What is that sound?" she remembered muttering to Ezio, feeling the heat of his shoulder against her cheek.

"Do you not recognize it?" he mused. She strained to hear the vibrating echo from the tunnel. It was a faint humming, rolling through the dark in a harmonizing drone.

"They are hymns amore. We are beneath the Bascilica de Santa Croce." The sound of heavenly scriptures began to fill her ears, bounding through the tunnel in an intertwined chorus. The voices whispered, then erupted into a crescendo of elegant repeating melodies, growing and growing with each step they took.

She smiled to herself, embracing the enthralling masterpiece that resonated into the tunnels as if it were a gift to their ears alone. But the joy was sharply short lived. Just as quickly as the songs had enraptured her, they transformed into a terrible choir of wailing and groaning. Screaming to her in foreign words, telling her to go, to get out. She clenched her teeth and buried her face into Ezio's shoulder. She immediately recognized the voices, as they were the same ones that refused to stay within her reoccurring nightmares.

"Please, get us out of here…" she breathed into his shoulder, gripping tightly to the fabric of his cape. The rest of their travel was a concentrated blur, as her every thought now focused on not crying out in fear.

"We made it," Ezio reassured her. He had led them to a narrow ladder that they both used to climb to the surface. With ease he slid back a stone palette covering the exit allowing light to pierce into the cave in a heavenly blaze.

She then remembered his hand reaching for hers, pulling her into the streets of Florence. She took one last anxious breath before rising up from the earth, leaving the darkness and the voices behind her.

She exhaled a cloud of steam and shut her eyes tightly. It was as if she had transported from the prison cell to that very memory. She could see it, her city, sprawled around her in a frozen, empty, sallow graveyard. This was no longer her Florence.

Faint snowflakes fell into the open air, looking more like ashes than pure crystals. She was reminded of the burned village, full of death and plaque everywhere she looked. The fear of a rampant plague in Florence again left her guts in knots.

"That noise… do you hear it?" Alcina turned an ear to an empty alleyway, littered with empty baskets and crates left alone in the icy street. The noise stirred in the distance like the soft drone of a crowd. But where were the people? They kept quiet and cautious as they followed the sound. Every window had been barred and every door shut as the streets and markets were abandoned.

A tiny giggle sent a chill up her spine as she glimpsed the shape of a small child fleeing down a narrow alley. She gasped aloud, ducking after what she saw. She could hear Ezio call after her but she was already gone, having darted between two lone buildings. She sprinted blindly past every corner, her stride never being quite fast enough as the soft cherub laughter riddled from up ahead.

The cold began to burn her lungs, until at last she slid to a stop, nearly colliding right into the child. Eyes wide and chest heaving, she stood face to face with a small boy who smiled sweetly at her with large, frozen, eyes. What happened then Alcina would never be able to explain. She watched with terror as the child vanished into the snowy air like a ghost, leaving behind a faint wisp of breath on the breeze. Alcina spun in every direction, but she was now alone, alone with her madness.

Her lungs panted with shock, her heart now thundering in her ears. What had just happened? An abrupt jerk at her wrist made her jump as Ezio's hand held her in a cautious grasp. "You can NOT run away from me now_._ We need to stay together. We do not know what is waiting for us carina…" his voice trailed off into the air, leaving only a blast of warmth onto her face.

His eyes raised from hers, looking even more cautious than they had before. He listened carefully to the soft sound of the distant crowd which was now raised to that of a dull roar. "We are outside the square," he muttered with difficulty.

He had been right; just around the corner was the main square from their past. As a child, she had always known the piazza to be used for events such as foreign markets, festivals, public announcements, but the most popular… executions.

Alcina could feel Ezio's grip on her wrist melt as his face fought off the crashing flood of emotion. "This is…" he stopped himself and cleared his throat. He didn't need to finish, she knew what he had tried to say. This was the place where his family had been murdered right in front of his young eyes.

He slowly stepped forward and around the final blind turn as the soft rumble of the crowd lifted from the frigid air. The square was packed to each corner with people. Alcina gaped in awe at them; their faces were thin, their eyes sallow and blank, as their clothes all resembled that of street beggars. All social classes and walks of life now strangely and ironically the same. They all cheered together in bloodlust, thrusting thin and frail fists toward the sky. _"Oh fair Firenze… what have they done to you…"_

"Ezio we have to help them…" she whispered. Ezio's mouth was plastered into a thin, infuriated, line as he too was filled with growing rage.

"Look," was all he murmured. In the center of the square stood a large platform, the s_ame_ bloody alter where his father and brothers were hung.

In the center of the stage, a poor soul proudly stood, his wrists bound and his thin body had clearly been beaten. She knew right away, this was Aldo. His eyes scanned the crowd, his expression was placid and calm while his eyes wept for his once proud city.

"This traitor is charged with the crime of aiding the enemies of Rodolfo Salvatore, protector and savior of Firenze! The same enemies responsible for releasing the plague among us! For years, our Lord Rodolfo Salvatore has saved us from the assassinos, who steal, murder, and destroy throughout Italia with their barbaric and heretic ways! Conspiring against our Leader is met with the just punishment of sound lashings, followed by public execution! Does anyone here object?" the guard loomed over Aldo with a dark grin, retrieving a glimmering sword from it's sheath.

The crowd began to cheer with delight, "Kill him! Kill the assassino for what he has done! Kill them all! Praise to Salvatore for his mercy!" Alcina's hands flew to her mouth in shock. Rodolfo had poisoned their city against them…

Aldo lifted his head in their direction, spotting them immediately at the back of the crowd. His eyes showed no fear as he mouthed as his last words. Although the two of them could not hear over the roar of the mob, Ezio could clearly make out what had softly left his bloodied lips. "Nothing is true… everything is permitted…"

The guard raised his sword as Ezio bolted into the crowd, pushing and fighting his way to the stage, leaving Alcina frozen outside the mass of bodies. She commanded her body to move, but it refused. She watched hopelessly as Ezio's white cape fought through the crowd and leapt to the stage, but he was _again_ too late…


End file.
